


Come So Far

by chibigaara21



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 74,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibigaara21/pseuds/chibigaara21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets banished to Midgard (Earth) and I just so happen to find him when he crash lands. So what do I do with a God of Mischief?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's So Cold

Am I supposed to hate my life by now? Because I do. I go to school in the city but live three maybe four towns over. I have a job to pay for school. Except I don't get the hours I need that could help me pay it off. Not to mention my rent for my apartment. I'm slowly starting to think my landlord hates me now.

 

I’m not getting anywhere really. I'm in my second year of college; I’m failing two of my classes.   
I work part-time to accommodate my school hours; I get paid less and less each paycheck. My apartment is lacking it's home-like charm; I sleep on a air mattress and I’m close to being evicted.

 

I'm not happy.

 

The first thing I hear in the morning is my alarm. Groaning loudly to no one in particular except myself, I hit snooze. I know it's Saturday. I know I have to get up for work. I know, I know. Just grant me the extra five minutes of peace please. Then my alarm goes off indicating that those precious minutes are up. I groan again.

 

If it's not the heat then surely it's the cold water that wakes me. Right. My heating is off. Fuck. Time to grin and bare. I hop in trying to take it like a man as I quickly start to wash up. I'm going to feel all of this tonight.

 

In my fridge there is a large bottle of ketchup, a few eggs and five take out boxes filled with fried rice. Five boxes because I might run out of food someday. Which most likely will happen.

 

I sit down at my kitchen counter with one of the boxes, since I can't afford a decently stable dining table. One of the legs is being supported by an old math book I have. I hate math.

 

Purring at my feet is my cat, Charlie. I look down at him as he rubs against my leg obviously wanting attention and maybe some food. Sighing I lean down to pick him up and allow him on the counter. He just plops down in front of me purring again.

 

“You can't have my food,” I tell him like he will talk back. “You need me alive so I can feed you and if I give you my food you won't have any.”

 

Of course this doesn't phase him and he just nudges my hand with his face. And who am I to resist him? I give him a shrimp from my box.

 

“Brat.”

 

After eating I’m putting on that hideous colored uniform. It's not like I hate the color blue, it's just that it doesn't please me. Well, what can I say. You win some you lose some.

 

I turn to Charlie who was lounging on the couch, “You know the rules. No wild parties.” He doesn't move or really look at me. “Alright then.”

 

I have my house keys and car keys in hand as I lock up then go downstairs. Afraid, I tiptoe past my landlord's office towards the parking garage. Safe as always I run to my car in hope he doesn't catch me. Backing out I make out to the main street and head off to my job. My music is blaring through out my car, it's so I don't have to pay attention to anyone. Especially side drivers. Those guys can be so annoying.

 

It doesn't take me long to get my job at Sonic. I work there, deal with it. I see the familiar cars of the co-workers I normally work with on Saturday. Pulling up to a random parking space I turn my car off. I look in my visor mirror to fix my hat then climb out with my bag on my shoulder. I hit the button to make sure my car is locked then walk into the store.

 

“Hey,” I call lowly as I punch in my number to clock in.

 

“What's up?” My boss asks.

 

I shrug as I hang my bag on a coat hook. Today is going to be long.

 

* * *

 

“Chels, can you bring up some strawberries from the back?” One of my co-workers ask me. I don't really sigh just nod and head back to the walk in fridge we have. I open the door with little grace since I could really careless. Folding my arms to keep warm, I look around for the bag of minced strawberries that we need. I'm like gritting my teeth right now with how cold it is in here. I mean it's a lot better than having to find the candy in the freezer, which is far worse. I'm trying to go fast here, before the door closes on me. Seeing that door close and being inside the fridge is one of the most terrifying things to come with working at Sonic. The chances of getting locked in here are like a million to one.

 

When I see the red bag of deliciousness I grab it- my fingers freezing, and turn to leave. Only to realize the door isn't moving.  
  
I chuckle, “Very funny guys! Let me out!” No response sends me into panic mode. “Guys, I'm serious! It's cold in here!” Again, no response. So I started pounding on the door pleading for someone to open it.

 

I might be delirious but, I think I hear someone laughing. It might just be my co-workers outside the door. But why does it sound so loud and really close? I put the strawberries down and wrap my arms around myself again, my cold hands pressing into my arms.   
  
“Please! Open the door!” I scream begging for someone to just open the door.

 

I hate this! I'm gonna die! Today was sucky but now it just got worse. I keep up my constant pattern of pounding on the door and screaming. It's freaking me out that no one is hearing me. Why is this happening to me?  
  
 _Cold?  
_

“Yes! I’m fuck- wait.....Who said that?”  
  
The laughter's back and it sounds like it's in my ear now. I spin around huffing air attempting to spot who's in there with me. Is this some hoax or something? Because I don't see anyone in here with me. All I see is dark corners and my freezing reflection gleaming off the metal racks in the fridge.

 

I'm going to die. This is it. This is the day I die. And for what? A bag of stupid strawberries! God damn it!  
  
 _Alright, I have had my fun._  
  
What does that mean? I look forward and press my palm to the door and push. A wave of relief crashes down on me when it opens. I quickly grab the bag of strawberries and run to the front.  
  
A co-worker spots me and ask, “Chelsea? Are you okay?”  
  
Shivering I reply, “N-no...I got locked...in the f-fridge.”

 

* * *

 

Let us not forget the day I almost froze my ass off after being locked in the fridge. My boss told me to stay up front and not to go back there again. I ended up spending my entire night standing by the heaters trying to forget what happened earlier. Which I couldn't. Not when that voice kept ringing in my head. It was weird that I was imagining such a random voice in my last moments of life.

 

Wow, I must be messed up in the head then.  
  
Clocking out was pretty easy since we weren't that busy the last few hours. I walked to my car and backed out. I started to head home like normal, thinking whether I need to stop and get Charlie some food. As I'm driving down the main road heading back to my dinky apartment I hear it again.  
  
 _Turn here._

 

Did I turn on my navigation? No...why would I have that on? I ignore it and keep driving.  
  
 _Are you deaf! I said turn here!_  
  
Alright! I'll turn! Gripping the steering wheel I made a right. Grumbling to myself I completely go in the direction of nowhere. God tonight is getting worse by the hour.

 

Beginning to think I need to get myself checked for schizophrenia, I'm not hearing the voice anymore. About to ignore the navigational error and turn back I slam on the brakes hearing a weirdly loud boom above my head. It rattled my car a little so I have reason for alarm. I'm curious as to what caused it though. I look out through my front windshield hoping to get a glimpse. I see weird clouds and slight glimmers of light. Okay, I regret this navigational error. I'm about ready to put my car in reverse and get the hell out of there when the sky lit up and hat same boom sounds above me. I look around hoping its not just me seeing all of this. Of course it's just me, the stupid voice guided me here.

 

I started to hear the strong gusts of wind hitting my windows. The weather man never said anything about wind. That's when I shielded my eyes seeing a bright light cast over everything and the ground shake a little. I don't get what's happening but I don't want to stay to find out.  
  
“What the hell was that!” I shout out loud when the light just vanishes. When my vision starts to work, it's completely dark right now. Like the whole area just had a power outage and I'm the only one around to realize this. I know it's a really bad idea to get out of my car right now, but I really need to know what the hell caused that light. And as stupid as I could get, I climb out of my car. Taking my keys with me in case someone's hiding and waiting to high jack my car. I walk towards an empty looking field, please don't let there be rattlesnakes. Like they're the least of my worries. I carefully walk away from my car making sure I have my keys in my hand. I look around the entire field hoping someone saw this. Holding my hair in place as the wind dies down. These....these are strange weather anomalies not even the world's greatest scientists can solve.   
  
“Hello?” I call out. Who's gonna hear me? Seriously I just want to kick my own ass. The voice led me to an empty field. A perfect place to hide my body. Great.

 

A dark figure only a few yards from me stands and I freeze in my tracks. So someone was here? Did they get knocked over or something?  
  
I call out again, “Hello?” Taking steps forward I keep asking. “Are you okay?”  
  
When the person starts to move towards me I freeze. Why do you gotta come near me? Ugh, why is this night ending up like this? As they walk closer I can see that they're a man. A very tall man. Well, everyone's tall to me. I can see the costume he's wearing as he keeps getting closer. Yes, costume. Because come on, what is that? Is he some runaway renaissance actor?  
  
I swallow hard when I see piercing green eyes focusing on me. Chills slide down my spine making me feel uneasy. And at that moment, I wished I'd stayed in my car. The man approaches me and he looks sick. His skin is really pale and his forehead is slick with sweat.  
  
“A-Are you okay?” I ask without thinking.

 

The smile that appears on his face makes me flinch. It wasn't a normal smile; more sinister. He replies with an accent, “I am fine. I just require a place of rest is all.”  
  
I clicked my tongue, “Alright, so a cab? Do you need a cab?”  
  
“What in Hellheim is a cab?” He growls. Obviously he doesn't like cabs.

 

I look at him blankly, “Right. So, I guess I have to give you a lift into town don't I?” He doesn't really say anything or give me any hint that he needs a ride. And frankly he doesn't look like he has cash on him. Or pockets. Or shoes. Where are his shoes? How do you lose a shoe? Whatever, back to him. “Follow me.”

 

I turn around and walk to my car. If I get stabbed in the stomach and left on the side of the road I would just like to let everyone know I lived a long, not so fulfilling life. I peek over my shoulder to see he's just standing there staring at me weird. Please tell me I don't have stickers on my back. I looked over at my back to find I'm clear. So why the face?  
  
“Are you coming or what?” I ask stopping to look at him.  
  
He gesture's to himself, “You want me to follow you?”  
  
“No I want you to stand there and look pretty,” I reply sarcastically. “Just come on. My car is over here.”  
  
Once he's in gear and heading in the same direction as me, I guide him towards my car. I walk to my side and unlock all the doors as soon as he gets to the passenger side. He eyes my car with a look of disdain.  
  
I growl, “You better not be insulting my car.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Get in,” I order and climb in. I sigh loudly as he opens the door and slides in. Looking over I almost laugh at how his legs are cramped up against my dash and look of absolute hatred forms on his face. “You gotta adjust the seat.” Now confusion appears. I lean over him reaching by the side looking for the button. “See, over here?” I look at him as he's watching me. We just sort of stare at each other. I don't know why but, he just kept my gaze. “T-there's a little....button...here.” Finding said button, I press it and he moves back slowly still staring at me.

 

Breaking eye contact finally I move back to my seat and clear my throat. I put on my seat-belt, start my car and put it in reverse. I look to see he hasn't got- okay I need a name for this guy. Judging by his outfit, I'll call him Leonardo. So Leo, doesn't have his seat-belt on.  
  
“Put your seat belt on,” I say stopping the car.  
  
Leo looks to me, “Pardon?”  
  
“'Pardon',” I mock. “Your seat-belt. Put it on.”  
  
He eyes me again and reaches for his seat-belt finally putting it on. Good. I start my car, completely turning it around and going down the road that I came here on.

 

First I the heat is off at my apartment, I'm running low on food, I get locked in the freezer at work almost dying, and now I picked up a random man out from the middle of nowhere, where a random ass voice told me to go. Now, that I think of it. Leo's voice sounded similar to the weird voice. I'm probably going to have to ask him about it. And to top it off I have class tomorrow!

 

Can it get any worse!


	2. Go and Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This bastard is ruining my life.

 The dude doesn't talk much. It's really boring.   
  
“Where am I taking you?” I ask.  
  
“I would suggest your abode.”  
  
I pretty much slam my foot down on the brakes. Luckily the light was red. Facing him I exclaim, “What!”  
  
His face seemed like he was bored of me when he answered, “I do not live on this realm so I must rest at your home.”  
  
“Why!”  
  
His sinister smile comes back, “You are the one who came to me. You must take responsibility.”  
  
“Not on the first date dude.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
Waving my hands I sit back just as the light changes green. I get going back to my apartment rethinking my life choices. How am I supposed to explain this guy to my landlord. I can barely keep Charlie, like I can keep this guy.   
  
“May I ask for your name?” He finally says.  
  
“Chelsea. You?” At least I can stop calling him some random name.  
  
“Loki Laufeyson.”

 

I almost wished I preferred Leo over that. Hold on, Loki?  
  
I chuckle, “Surely you gotta be kidding.” He tilts his head confused. “You can't be Loki. Loki is a myth. A Nordic story that people of Norway believe in. You?”  
  
That seemed to have set him off. He sat straight glaring at me hard. “I am no _myth!_ I am as real as you and all the pathetic creatures on this forsaken realm! Do not undermine me girl. I can so easily kill you with a flick of a wrist.”  
  
Shivers crawl down my body as he keeps that look focused on me. It was so hard to drive down the street with him looking at me like that.  
  
Meekly I manage, “I'm ...I'm sorry....”  
  
He deflates physically but he still looked angry. I let out a shaky breath as I pull into my apartment parking lot. I find my space and park there. We both get out, I grab my bag and lock the doors. That's when I put my hand out.  
  
“What is it?” He growls.  
  
Hushing him, “Shh, my landlord's awake.” It's only because I can see the light in his office on. Loki was about to say something I stop him. “If he catches me with you, I can very much kiss my lease goodbye. Just...be really quiet okay.” He nods. I highly doubts he can understand me.

 

So we walk along the sidewalk quietly passing my landlord's office carefully.

 

“Chelsea!”  
  
Shit. We turn around to see my landlord stepping out and folding his arms. Well, I better start packing and go back to my mom's.  
  
“Hi, Mr. Johnson,” I greet sheepishly.

 

Mr. Johnson automatically switches his gaze to Loki disapprovingly. He asks, “Who is this?”  
  
“This is Loki,” I reply. “He's...he's spending the night.”  
  
He squints his eyes at me and Loki, “Another guest? The last time, your _friend_ spent over two months with you.”  
  
“I'm really sorry about that but, I assure you that Loki won't stay so long.”

 

Mr. Johnson huffs, “He better not. Or I will charge you extra rent and we all know you can't keep up with your payments.” I look down nervously, unsure of what to say next. Mr. Johnson is always mean to me, I don't even know why.   
  
Loki steps forward. “Are you threatening her?”

 

Mr. Johnson gasps, “How dare you assume-”  
  
I cover my mouth as I watch Loki reach out to grab my landlord by his neck and lifting him off the ground. What is he doing? Is this what he meant about earlier?

 

Loki growls at Mr. Johnson, “You better not be threatening her. She has done nothing wrong to you.” I can easily hear him gasping for air.   
  
I go over and grab Loki's wrist, “Stop!”  
  
Loki looks down to me, “This man is unworthy to be in charge of your household.”  
  
“He's just doing his job Loki!” I shout. “Leave him alone!”  
  
“No,” He hisses looking back to Mr. Johnson. “He deserves to be punished.”  
  
“Stop!” I shout yanking his arm. He looks back to me. “Please.”  
  
I wait, hoping that he would let the man go. I see his hand squeeze, then let go.  
  


Mr. Johnson falls to the floor not so graciously coughs hard as he looks at us with hatred. He orders, “You better be out of that apartment by tomorrow morning or I'm calling the police.”  
  
Loki scoffs, “So be it.” He yanks me by the back of my collar walking off.  
  
“Hey!” I shout pulling away. We stop and I step back enough to just swing at him, hitting him in the jaw.  
  
He grips his face and growls, “What was that for!”  
  
“You asshole!” I scream. “You just got me evicted! Where am I supposed to go in a couple of hours!”  
  
He glares at me, “I did you a favor!”  
  
“How is making me homeless a favor you prick!” I growl. “I can barely afford this place, what makes you think I can afford another one!”

 

It was probably the stress of the night that got me to break down in front of him. I hate him. He's ruining everything for me in one night and I've only known him for only an hour. I just....I just wished I hadn't taken that turn. I pull away from him and sped walked to my apartment ignoring the fact that he may or may not be following after me. If I'm lucky, he doesn't.

 

I stop at my door jingling for my keys and out of the corner of my eye I see him approaching me. Not saying anything. I open the door and walk in, leaving the door open for him.   
  
There's a grunt and I look at him. The look of disgust and disdain was on his face as he glanced around.

 

“You try living on a poor budget pal,” I grit at him. I head straight for my room and grab my suitcase. Immediately I start packing my things. Only the essentials though, Mr. Johnson can sell my furniture for all I care. I hear Charlie's meow and kneel down to pick him up. “I'm sorry bud.” I kiss his head.  
  
“How sentimental,” Loki scoffs. I glare at him from his spot by my door. I puck up a shoe and chuck it at him. My eyes widen when he disappears and I hear his chuckle, slightly muffled from the distance in the living room.

 

Walking over I slam my door shut.

 

* * *

 

Without his help, I get all I need from my apartment and struggle getting it to my car.

 

Loki sighs, “Could you be any slower?”  
  
“I'm sorry your majesty,” I grunt throwing my suitcase into my trunk. “It would be going a lot faster if you would help.” I pick up another bag and toss it in before closing my trunk. He walks to the passenger side while I move to pick up my school bag. I get to the driver's side and toss my bag at him, making him glare at me.

 

He doesn't say a single word as I back out of the place and head off towards the freeway. Charlie is in his cage meowing sadly, and I'm letting out a breath that I hadn't realized I needed.  
  
“I am sorry.”

 

I glance at him out of the corner of my eye and sigh, “It's fine, I guess. He was obviously waiting to kick me out at one point. You just sped it up.”

 

There is a silence between us after that. Then he asks, “Where may I ask are we going?”  
  
“My mom's. We have to stay there until I find a new apartment complex,” I reply pulling onto the freeway.

 

“And your mother will be alright with me staying there?” He asks concerned.

 

I nod, “Of course. Just....just don't do what you did earlier please.”

 

That was terrifying. And to think I’m still hanging around with this guy. I should have left his ass back there. But, I just couldn't. He looks like he really needs some help. I just gotta be careful around him. For all I know he could just kill me after I help him out.

 

“I thank you for your service,” He sighs. “You have been of extreme use to me.”

 

I roll my eyes, “Good to know.”

 

* * *

 

 

Of course my mom is surprised and upset about Mr. Johnson evicting me. Of course I left out the Loki part since he needs a place to stay. She lets us in and asks if we're hungry. Loki is, but I offer to make his food and let her go back to sleep.

 

He chuckles, “Your mother is very sweet.”

 

“Yeah, well just don't piss her off,” I say turning the stove off and putting a bowl of ramen in front of him.

 

Loki makes a face, “What in the nine realms is this?”

 

“Ramen. You know, noodles,” I answer. He just looks lost. “Seriously! Not even Ramen! What are you?” I walk past him going to my room leaving him to eat.

 

Once in my old room, I realize how embarrassing it is. All the old celebrity pictures and ridiculous movie posters. Shrugging, I dig around for some pj's and start to change. I'm pretty sure I can set him up in my little sister's room until he gets better. I just hope he doesn't stay with me for too long. I can't take much more of his madness.


	3. That's Why You're Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta keep a close eye on Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out to be pretty difficult. Anyway, if it doesn't sound right then I'm sorry.

 I manage to get about six hours of sleep before I wake up to go to school. Loki had slept in my little sister's room for the night like I had planned him to do. When I stand to stretch and to peek out, I realize that mom has already left for work and that Loki hasn't gotten up yet. This gives me the perfect time to take a shower. I go back to my room to gather all of my clothes and shampoos then head for my bathroom. I lock the door once I'm inside and begin to strip down.

 

I turn the water on and set it to warm. A nice, hot shower will make everything that's happened last night simply go away. I step in and begin to shower. I have class in a few hours so I'm getting ready early to make sure I have everything that I need. Wait...where is Loki supposed to go? Shit, he has to come with me to class doesn't he? Aw, man and this shower was supposed to make me feel so much better.

 

After the typical routine of lather, rinse, repeat I climb out and get dressed. I step out in time to see Loki walking out of his room. I cover my mouth as I walk out.

 

He growls, “What is it?”  
  
“Nice bed head,” I chuckle to him. He just squints at me and steps into the bathroom. Ignoring him, I head to the kitchen.  
  
“Chelsea.”

 

“What?”

 

“I require your assistance.”

 

Sighing I head to the bathroom, “What's wrong?”  
  
I hear the curtains rustling, “How do I work this contraption?”

 

Rubbing a hand down my face I groan, “There's a knob in the middle of the wall turn it.” I wait until I hear the water run. “Now where the water is coming out, go to the spout and pull down-” I stepped back when I heard him shout. “Oh yeah, don't turn the knob all the way.”

 

“Thank you for your lack of advice!”

 

Chuckling I head back towards the kitchen to get breakfast started. I make a plate for Loki for when he gets out and go to my room after I’ve eaten. I pack up my books and art kit and move them to the living room just to be safe. Loki's already in the kitchen by the time I walk out. He's dressed in another weird costume.

 

I rest my hands on my hips and ask, “What's with the get up?”

 

“This is traditional Asgardian armor,” He says after sipping his juice. “Do you mock it?”

 

“I'm not,” I reply. “It's just....you have to go in public.”

 

“And?”

 

Sighing, “People will stare.”

 

He takes a bite of the toast I made him and says, “I do not care what you mortals think of me. I am a God.”

 

“Right.”

 

I move towards him and sit in the chair next to him. He's looking at me funny like being near him was a bad thing. So I ask, “What's Asgard?”

 

“Asgard used to be my home,” He answers.

 

“'Used to'?” I question.

 

Loki looks to me, and I can't really tell but his eyes look sad and betrayed. Like something horrible happened to him in Asgard and he can't forget it. As I try to figure him out, his face turns to anger as he speaks, “Do not ask me any more of that place.” He stands and heads back to his room. Leaving his plates there for me.

 

“Yo! You could at least put them in the sink!”

 

* * *

 

I stand by the door waiting for him to come out. Yeesh, he's going to make me late for school. I call out, “Loki! Come on! I'm going to be late!”

 

The door opens and he walks out. Only this time he's not in his weird costume. He's got on an emerald green collared shirt, black denim jeans, and black dress shoes. Not for nothing but, the guy knows how to clean up.

 

“Seriously?”

 

He makes a questioned look, “What?”

 

“It's school,” I begin. “Not the red carpet. Can you tone it down with the outfits?”

 

“You know,” He growls. Suddenly his body started to glow a bright green, and his clothes began to change into a simple deep green v-neck shirt, and dark jeans with black converse. “I believe you enjoy mocking the way I dress.”

 

I don't really say anything just stare at him in awe. How did he do that? Make a completely new wardrobe change right here in front of my eyes. Is there some sort of mirror around here that I’m not quite noticing. A look of annoyance appears on his face, “What?”

 

“H-how...how did you do that?” I ask shakily pointing a finger at him. “Change your clothes like that?”

 

“Magic.”

 

“No way,” I scoff. “You're probably wearing a bunch of outfits all at once.”

 

He chuckles, “You honestly believe I have layers upon layers of clothing in at the moment? Answer me this. Did you so happen to see me with any form of trunk that carries these outfits with me when you found me?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then,” His smile fades. “I am no fraud.”

 

I freeze when he walks straight for me. His long legs only needing about four steps to trap me by the front door. The way he's towering over me made me feel so small and weak. Like all that power that he keeps talking about is emanating off of him and making me shrink in size.

 

Swallowing hard I mutter, “We....we should go...”

 

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

I'm surprised I didn't crash my car with how nervous I was feeling. Loki is clearly dangerous somehow and I'm hanging around him like he's just some guy. Well, at least I don't think he's dangerous yet. Sure that thing with Mr. Johnson was pretty alarming but as long as he didn't kill the guy. I'm just going to have to keep a better eye on him.

 

“Why do I have to go to this place called school with you?” He asks with a groan. “And why is it that you live so far from it?”

 

Replying I pull onto the final freeway to my school, “Because, I can't leave you alone since for one I don't know what you'd do and two, because I was born and raised on the other side of town that's why.”

 

“Why not move closer?”

 

“Because I can't afford it,” I answer as if it were obvious. “If anything from last night is to prove anything.”

  
After that, Loki just gets quiet for most of the trip. He told me to not ask about Asgard anymore. Did something happen when he was there? Should I be concerned about what happened there? I really want to ask because I know second to nothing about him. Plus, I don't even know how long he'd be staying with me before he leaves to go about his business.

 

When I pull onto the street that head straight to my school I lay down the ground rules. “Alright when you get there I want you to keep low.”

 

“Why?”

 

“If anyone finds out you can do ..'magic',” I start. “They'll take you away for sure.”

 

He gets silent and just nods his head. Good, he gets it. I pull into the parking garage, luckily I find a space on the first level and climb out. I ask him to grab my stuff and he does with a slight groan.

 

“So what do I tell them if they do ask?” He asks as he walks next to me.

 

What should he say? I highly doubt I can say he's my cousin. I mean he doesn't even look remotely related to me. Well, judging by his looks and his demeanor, he can pass for a foreign guy.

 

“Just say you're from England or something,” I state. “I'm sure they'll understand.”

 

We walk up to the entrance, I held to door for Loki since he insisted on going in first, showed my badge to security and got Loki a visitor's sticker. I guide him to the cafe where I see my friends waiting like normal.

 

“Hi Chelsea,” My friend Anthony greets first. Right away I see my best friend Ally's head shoot up. She gets up off the couch and walks over giving me a hug.

 

I chuckle, “Hi Ally.”

 

She smiles at me getting ready to say something when she looks over me. Like I said before, everyone's tall to me. Apparently she's spotted Loki, and asks, “Who's this?”

 

“Oh this is Lo-Lance! Lance,” I correct. “This is Lance. He's a foreign....visitor...um, checking out...the school!”

 

My friend Krista squints, “Why do you sound so unsure?”

 

Loki buts in, “I was very vague on the details. Hello, I'm Lance Westmoore. Pleasure.”

 

Krista smirks, “We got a gentleman. Where are you from Lance?”  
  
“England.”

 

I am so happy that this is going so smoothly. Everyone's believing that he's some random English guy. Maybe I can relax a little and keep an eye on Loki.

 

“Has anyone told you that you almost look like the guy that attacked Germany?” My friend David pointed out.

 

Wait, what? I look at Loki and it looks like he hasn't even broken character yet. But, what was that about Germany? He's been here before?

 

“I get the resemblance a lot ever since that man's attacked,” Loki replied.

 

David starts to laugh, “Yeah that guy was a real weirdo! I mean that weird get up with the helmet. What was he wearing?”

 

I just keep looking at Loki for any sign that he may blow his cover but he's as stoic as a statue. He's good.

 

* * *

 

“Can I kill him?”

 

“What! No!”

 

Loki leans back in his chair with his arms folded. My teacher didn't mind him being there just so that he doesn't interrupt. We're in the drafting room alone right now since I had to get a picture measured and cut.

 

He growls, “He was mocking me. I have the right to at least maim him.”

 

“You are not maiming anyone,” I order. “Besides, I have to agree with him.” Loki glares at me. “Your get up was weird.”

 

“That was Asgardian armor you little twit,” He almost shouts. “It is to be worn in battle as a sign of pride!”

 

I look at him with a blank look, “And here on Earth we don't technically wear that. Unless we're acting out a role from Shakespeare.” Loki continues to glare at me as I continue to work. “Plus I wanted to ask.”

 

“What?”

 

“Are you the guy that attacked Germany a year ago?” I asked looking him dead in the eye.

 

If he is the that man, then this entire time I was right. That Loki is extremely dangerous and that I shouldn't be hanging around him. In fact if he says yes, I should call the feds and get him out of here.

 

“Yes.”

 

Yes, FBI? Hi, I have Loki here. I fucking knew it! If him grabbing my landlord by the neck, him using magic right in front of me, threatening to kill my friend is anything to go by! He's gotta go.

 

I stand straight and take a step back as to not be near him if he attacks. Nervously I ask, “So what? Are you here to finish the job or something?”

 

“No,” He answers with a sigh. “I am here to be punished. That idiot oaf of a brother had our father banish me here to learn from you pathetic creatures instead of being locked away in Asgard's prison.”

 

“I think you got off easy,” I say. “I mean it could have been worse.”

 

He smirks at me as if what I said was amusing somehow. Loki then says, “That much is true.”

 

I move closer realizing he doesn't seem all that dangerous now. But I still have my guard up in any case he actually decides to hurt me.

 

“How much longer do you have to stay with me? I mean, as you said, your punishment is to learn how to be human almost,” I declare.

 

“I have decided to stay with you during my stay here,” He replies nonchalantly.

 

“Are you kidding me?”


	4. You're Scaring Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki shows me how he really feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long. I lost LITERALLY all my crap!

There is no possible way I can have Loki stay with me. He's the guy that tore up New York- my favorite city in America. Seeing what he's done in the past there is a sure fire way that he may kill me if I'm not careful enough. 

  
  


Loki complained a few times about being at school. He said that sitting for hours listening about something so pointless (well to him) was idiotic. His words not mine. My friends grew pretty attached to him, even when he basically ignored the whole group. Like he was just apart of the furniture and they just complimented on how he made the room look.

  
  


I sit next to him on the couch and bump his knee with mine. He looks to me as I ask, “Hey. You okay?”  
  
“I am fine,” He states dully looking back to the TV.

  
  


“You've been sitting here by yourself not really saying anything,” I reply. Loki just keeps looking at the TV making it seem like I was the only one keeping this conversation alive. “You know for a _god_ , you're not very social.” I stand up to go get a drink.

  
“I am very social!” He shouts to me as I walk away.

  
  


Sure the thing with the clothes was very alarming but, who knows. It could actually be a bunch of smoke and mirrors. Like he's some loser magician who lost his way to the circus or something. But he did admit to the thing in Germany and he mentioned his conquest in New York. What ever is the truth, I'll find out eventually. Hopefully not when he's standing over me, my throat open wide, and the kitchen knife held in his hands. Goosebumps run up my body imagining getting killed by him. That's it. I need to know more about him.

  
  


I say goodbye to everyone and Loki follows me to my car. I open my side but leave his unlocked. He peers into the window looking unamused, “Open the door.”  
  
  


“On one condition,” I announce. He glares at me. “I'm allowed to ask questions.” I know that a few feet is between us but I'm afraid he's just gonna punch the window and choke me. I don't even know why I keep imagining dying by his hands. I need to think of something else! Aw kittens. I hear a tap on my window. Oh right, Loki. “I can ask you any question and you have to answer. Otherwise you can just walk home mister.”  
  
  


“This is ridiculous,” He huffs. “Open the door.”  
  
  


“Not if you say yes,” I reply.  
  
  


“No.”  
  
  


“Have fun walking,” I say turning my car on.  
  
  


I see his hands shoot out, “Fine! Fine. I will answer your stupid mortal questions.”  
  
  


I smile triumphantly and unlock his door. He climbs in looking exasperated. Looking at him I ask my first question, “How did you end up here?”  
  
“The bifrost,” He answers. Staring blankly he goes on. “It is a bridge. A way as I assume some of you mortals call, teleporting.”

  
  


“So, you teleported here?” I ask.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
He obviously took a greyhound bus here. I mean, the bifrost or rainbow bridge isn't real. I back my car out of the parking space and head out to the street leading to the freeway. I need to come up with more questions to ask him hoping maybe he'd tell what's really up. I mean everything he's saying is really far fetched, but it almost sounds like the truth. Glancing over to Loki he looks irritated still but also on edge. Like he's waiting for my next question.

  
  


“Where did you learn to do uh... _magic_?” I ask testing the word on my lips.   
  
“Magic? I learned it from my mother,” He replies with too much ease.  
  
I nod my head, “Right. Magic.”  
  
“You do not believe me?” Loki suggests. I didn't need to look to know that he was giving me a dark look.   
  
So I shrug, “I don't really know. I mean maybe you hit your head and you're just acting like this because you're nuts.”

  
  


The air around him grew slightly tense as if I triggered something. I'm almost too afraid to take a glance at him. The ride was mostly quiet except for the songs coming from my radio. I think I pissed him off. What, I can't help it if every word he says sounds insane. There is in no possible way he's a god. Maybe he's just some anger ridden guy that has no self-control. I pull off the freeway and head down the street towards my mom's house.   
  
I ask, “Being a _god_ , doesn't that mean you can go wherever the fuck you want?”

  
  


“Yes,” He replies.  
  
“Then why don't you?” I question. “That's if you can I mean.”

  
  


Loki growls, “I can. I am just weak right now. I can only perform some simple spells.”  
  
“Parlor tricks,” I state.”

  
  


“Excuse me?”

  
  


I pull into my driveway and turn off my car facing him, “Parlor tricks. You know like pulling a rabbit from a hat, card tricks, the whole pull a quarter from behind my ear. Tricks.”

  
  


Judging by the slight anger in his eyes, I'm pissing him off. His voice sounds harsh and stern when he speaks, “What I do is no trick! I am not some stupid magician! I am a god and I request to be treated as such!”

  
  


I give him a blank look and climb out. He's a good actor I guess. Maybe he was just taking credit for New York and Germany just for shits and giggles. Like he was trying to sound powerful to gain customers.  
  
I turn to face him, he stops in his tracks still fuming from earlier. I finally say my mind, “I don't believe a single thing you're saying. I may have believed that you were the one who put us on terror alert yellow a year ago but I'm convinced that you are just some guy who got lost in the desert.”

  
  


When I open the door to my house, I felt tense. Like something bad was about to happen. Before I could look to say something to Loki, his hand collides with my face, and by the sheer force of it I was sent across the room slamming into the wall. My back must have hit the light switch because it felt as if something jabbed me in my lower back. It wasn't sharp like a knife or pencil but it seriously added damage to my collision. I look up to see Loki walking towards me. The air around him is menacing and harsh. The anger that was in his eyes spread through out his face as he looked down at me.  
  
“I am a god!” He spits at me. Reaching down he picks me up by my collar slamming me into the wall. His other hand raises and there is this sort of green flame forming in his palm. “Does this convince you!”  
  
I flinch waiting for him to strike me again, “I believe you! Please! I'm sorry!”  
  
This is it. This is how I die. I wonder what my mom's gonna think when she finds my burnt body laying here on the floor. Oh god, please no.  
  
Now I'm on the floor, on my knees again and looking up at Loki. His hands are down and the flame is gone. He steps forward and I cringe slightly curling up on the floor. I don't want him to touch me. I don't want him near me. Please don't touch me. I'm scared. I'm scared.  
  
After maybe a few minutes shaking on the floor, I realize that he wasn't standing over me anymore. Quickly I get up carrying my stuff and run to my room and lock the door for good measure. I step away shakily away from the door afraid he would open the door anyway.

I can't go out there. I can't be near him. I'm scared of him.

  
  



	5. Don't Touch Me, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need a little research about Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile. I've been busy with school and such. Comments are much appreciated. :)

I can't believe I have to tiptoe around my own house. The fact I have a villain living under my roof scares the shit out of me. I'm afraid to keep him here. I'm also afraid to kick him out. Maybe if I just let him do his own thing, hopefully he'll just leave on his own. Without causing serious harm to my body.

  
  


I have another class today only this time it's at night. So I don't have to worry about going in right now but I do have to worry about Loki. Like usual I shower, get dressed and do my hair. I put on a normal black spaghetti strap tank top, an over the shoulder gray shirt, slim blue skinny jeans, and my white converse. I straighten my hair and pull my bangs back with my favorite sparrow bow. As an added touch, I cover up the bruise on my cheek with some make up. Can't have people going around wondering why I have one. And I definitely can't use the _I ran into a doorknob_ excuse.  
  
  


When I'm ready I don't walk out of my room. I stand by my door staring at it with my bag hanging from my shoulder. The nerves are tight and feel really heavy on my shoulders. It's like I feel him standing on the other end. I know he's not though, but I just can't be near him only I have to.

  
  


Summoning up some courage I open the door. He wasn't out there like I presumed. Although, he is in the house somewhere. So I stepped out and take my bag to the living room quickly. I needed to wait a few minutes before I actually leave for school. I know I said I had a night class but I was going to head over early just so I can spend time with my friends. I toss my bag on the couch and head to the kitchen to make something to eat.

  
  


Freezing in my tracks I see him. He was all ready to go, in a deep green button down shirt, dark jeans, and casual dress shoes. My heart flew to my throat when he looked at me. Like a lion eying its prey, he stared at me from his spot at the fridge. I squeeze my eyes shut when I hear the door close.

  
“Good morning,” He says. I can feel him stepping closer to me. The bruise on my back starts to sting so I flinch when he gets closer. A strong silence falls between us and he's the first to walk away. Gasping for the much needed breath that I was apparently holding wasn't at all relieving. Reaching behind me I rub the tendered now purple area of where I collided with the wall, I can feel my whole body start to shake. 

  
  


Making breakfast with shaking hands is not an easy task. Try mixing eggs with it staying inside the bowl. Abandoning that project I switch to just making a poptart. I chew slowly thinking about my next strategy. I think it's best to let Loki do whatever he wants. Don't cross his path and let him run rampant. But if I do, he may repeat last year which I'm pretty sure no government official wants a repeat of. I wished the Avengers had their own special hotline. It would save my life ten times over if Iron man would swoop in and save me. Maybe even ease my bodily sufferings too.

  
  


My breath hitches when Loki walks back into the kitchen. He's not really looking at me only heading to the area near me. It's my turn to walk away now. I push myself off the counter and start to walk out. A cold hand slides around my wrist and I cringe at the feeling.

  
  


“Chelsea...”  
  
Am I shivering? Or am I shaking? I can't tell since my eyes are closed again. My wrist doesn't hurt but it feels really cold. Is that his skin? Why is it so cold? Now I'm opening my eyes and turning to look at him. I really should have been running away but, by they way he was holding my wrist I knew he wasn't going to attack me like yesterday.  
  
  


Guilt.  
  
  


That's what I see when I look at him. His features are soft but still very rigid. His eyes aren't leaving mine as if he wants to tell me telepathically what he wants me to hear. I don't get him. I mean, does he want to kill me or does he want something else entirely? I want to let my guard down and trust him but, I guess once a villain always a villain. At least that's what I think it is.  
  
  


“I am sorry,” Loki says softly. It hurts when he talks. Almost as if even when sounding sweet, there is still that little trace of poison hidden in his words. “For hurting you yesterday.” I catch his eyes looking at something and I realize its my hand. Its touching the part where my bruise is. I didn't realize I was touching it at all. “Does it still hurt?”  
  
Pausing I try to think of a lie. _No, I'm fine. I'm only doing this because I slept wrong._ Or _it's nothing, I always put my hand like this when I talk to people._ Ugh, why is this suddenly so difficult?  
  
I mumble, “A little....but it'll go away. It's not bothering me if that's what you're worried about.”  
  
  


Loki's hand slips away from my wrist and I immediately go to touch the skin. It's smooth as if ice were holding me instead of him. As soon as my hand touched the skin around my wrist, it started to warm up like it was melting the ice. I look back to him with a slightly puzzled expression. His eyes are cold again, like I revealed something that I really shouldn't have.

  
  


“We should go now.”

* * *

I wouldn't let him talk. Because the last time I let him talk I ended up flying across my living room. Every time he'd at least try to open his mouth I'd change the radio station to one of the four radio stations that I have set in my car. And when there was a commercial on I'd still switch in light of him attempting casual conversation. Or I'd just bust out singing horribly to whatever song was on.

  
  


Either way, I think I pissed him off. Which was the last thing I wanted to do again.

  
  


Parking my car on the second floor of the school garage he locks the doors with that magic of his. It's too late to shove my keys back in the ignition since he's got his hands pressed against my driver's side window trapping me in place. I start shaking again afraid instead of hitting me, he might just tear my head off instead. I really hope he doesn't have Edward Cullen style hearing because I can barely hear anything over the loud pounding of my heartbeat.

  
  


“I already apologized,” Loki growls at me. “Will you let me speak?”  
  
“Sorry,” I squeak. No really. I squeaked, because I coughed to clear my throat in case he heard the fear when I reply to him.

  
  


I'm still trapped by his arms as he talks. “You angered me yesterday because you demeaned my potential as a god. Which I am. I am a god.” His voice may have been soft but it sent horrible shivers down my spine. “I irrationally attacked you last night. I needed to prove a point to you and I do not know why I had to, but I felt as if I needed you to believe me.” Hesitantly I look at him. Loki looked very conflicted talking to me. Almost as if everything he's saying to me was not in his nature.

  
  


I felt uncomfortable trapped under his gaze as he tried to apologize for his actions. So I needed to move this situation along. I spoke, “It's fine.” He stares at me. “Can we just go?”

  
  


* * *

No one questions the odd air between me and Loki. Not even the fact that I can't really look at him. It's hard meeting his gaze when I know he'll just stare at me like I'm under some sort of judgment. Ally sidles up next to him and starts talking to him and as normally as possible he attempts conversation with him. While I just sit at the table with my back to him. I just need to act natural, maybe try and forget what he did.  
  
“Geez you're cold!” Ally spurts. I guess she pressed really close to him.  
  
I turn slightly to see Loki showing a bit of emotion. I can't really tell if it's a tinge of fear or a bit of panic. Like he's afraid Ally's going to say something to someone.  
  
“Sorry,” I say with a chuckle and they both look at me. “I had the air conditioning cranked on high today so I basically turned him into a frozen dinner.”  
  
Ally chuckles and nods, “He's your guest. Why would you treat him that way?”  
  
My answer's just a shrug. I don't really have an answer for every little thing that is Loki. I switch my gaze over to him, and he's silently thanking me for saving him. I'm probably going to have to ask him about his skin later.

  
  


Just as it gets close to class time, everyone but me and him go up. I tell Ally that I will be on the couch during break since I pretty much have no where to go. All she does is make an empty threat of kicking my ass if I leave and turn on her heel heading for the elevators. It's just me and Loki on the cafe couches right now. There are a few other students down in the cafe but I highly doubt they'll find our conversation at all interesting. I turn to look at him. He's sat away from me on the couch that is parallel to the TV.  
  
I question, “Can I ask?” When he looks at me I can tell I can continue. “Why are you so freakishly cold? I mean I can probably freeze a tray of ice on you.”  
  
Loki's eyes stay on me for a moment then switch back to the TV. He sighs, “It is because I am Jotun.”  
  
“Yo...what?”

  
“Jotun,” He grunts. “A being from Jotunheim.”

  
  


I have no idea what he's talking about at all. Then I think properly. Hey, I'm at school, and school's have libraries. Why not go and look up whatever crap he's talking about? I made sure to send a quick test to Ally telling her I'm in the library. 

  
Standing I grab my stuff and tell Loki, “Come on. We're going to the library.”

  
  


* * * 

I get Loki a guest pass and we head straight to the library. I'm more than likely going to find everything about him in a book than on the internet so we find a table for my stuff and go on looking down the aisles. If I'm right then I should be looking in the mythology section.  
  
“I don't understand why it would be under myths,” He growls. Someone upfront hushes him and he looks more aggravated.

  
  


Chuckling I whisper, “Because, we the people of Earth don't know if you or your family truly existed. Well...until Thor crash landed here and made a scene.”  
  
I hear him groan, “Oh that idiot brother.”  
  
I roll my eyes and kept looking. When I found the Norse mythology books I pull them out and scan through them for anything that resembles anything to what Loki was saying. Finding too much I take as many books that deal with his mythology to our table and start to look through them. He filters through some as well to ease the research. 

  
  


“Um....Here!” I spout to him. I scoot over to him to show the book. “Asgard. Bifrost. Yoyoheim. It's all here.”

  
“Jotunheim.”

  
“Bless you,” I say looking at the book. “Oh and there's a little lore on you here too.”

  
  


I feel him get closer as he looks to the pages. I want to put my hand on my chest to still the sudden heartbeat I gained from the sudden presence of Loki. He was too focused on the book to even realize me kinda staring at him.

  
“Outrageous!” He shouts loud. The librarians give us a look and I apologize for us. 

  
  


“What's wrong?” I ask looking at the page.

  
  


He points at a segment about a horse and declares, “Slepnir lost his mother and I only nurtured him. Thor came up with that drunken rumor of me bearing a colt as a joke to spite me.”

  
  


Reading over the passage I silently laugh to myself. The idea of Loki turning into a female horse to stop this man from marrying Frigga is too funny not to tease him about.

  
  


I look at him closing the book, “Let's just hope we don't pass by a horse ranch on our way home. Wouldn't want you getting all hot and bothered.”

  
  


Loki glares at me while I laugh really hard. It's at this point that we have to go now. We take the books back to their spots on the shelves and leave in time to bump into Ally coming out of the elevator.

  
  


“Hey guys,” She greets. She smiles at me and continues. “I see you two are feeling better.”


	6. I'm Sick of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I possibly be rid of Loki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. I've been sorta busy.

It's Friday and I usually have this day to either catch up on homework or relax at home with Charlie. Seeing as I have an added figure to this plan I need something else to do entirely. Loki is on the couch with me, my mom is out to work again. Charlie's on my lap relaxing like he would normally do on a Friday.

  
  


Loki seems okay now. He's less angry and a lot more calmer than before. My guess is, that he needed to let out a little steam. Which is okay I guess, but my bruise on my back can tell otherwise. It's slightly fading but the pain is still there. I try not to think about it since Loki seems to get bothered when I do. It's kind of a weird character change that he made. To go from “psycho hostile take over the world” villain to “are you okay does it hurt” sweet guy. 

  
  


I see him yawn and I realize....We're bored. We can not possibly sit here like this. Well, I can since I've done it before but now that I have real company I should be doing something with him. Only problem, what should we do? Loki comes from a completely different world and wouldn't understand half the crap I think about showing him. I mean right now I'm watching Adventure Time with him and he has this pained look on his face as if he's trying so hard to understand what is going on.

  
  


So, I pull out my phone. Text Ally and Ellie if they want to come with me to an arcade not too far from my house. When they both reply a yes I stand up.

  
  


“What are you doing?” He asks tearing his eyes away from the TV. He almost looks grateful for the distraction.

  
  


“I'm going to go get ready,” I reply. “We're gonna go to an arcade.”

  
  


“What in Hellheim is an arcade?”

  
  


I know I shouldn't smack a God out of anger and frustration- especially one that can rip my throat out with one swipe, but seriously? Instead I just pull him to his feet pat his shirt; earning me a quizzical look as I explain, “An arcade is just a building full of games. There you win tickets that you can use to buy prizes.”

  
  


“Can you not just take the prize?”

  
  


“Yeah,” I chuckle. “You try that and I'll see if I can visit you in jail.”

  
  


Loki make an angered look which made me want to hold my breath afraid of what he might do to me. When he does nothing too dangerous I relax a little. He groans, “Why do I need to accompany you on this venture?”

  
  


“Um,” I start shrugging my soldiers sarcastically. “Maybe there's the government out looking for you? If you go out on your own you'll be Zero Dark Thirty-d?” He squints at me like I’m not making any sense. “Look, do you want to go or not? Because if you don't, you'll be here. Alone. With Charlie.”

  
  


I see his eyes glance to my cat then back towards my face. Finally, Loki says, “I will join you then.”

  
  


“Good. Now go change.”

  
  


* * *

We pull up to the arcade that's down the street from my house. Seeing as it's a Friday there are double the cars here in the afternoon. Which means it will be impossible for me to find a decent enough parking spot. Oh look there's on- nope motorcycle. Why do they need to park there? I mean, these spaces are for cars damn it! Park on the dang sidewalk or in the actual motorcycle parking spots! Now I think I passed that yellow bug twice now.

  
I grunt out loud, “God damn! Why do all the nerds have to come right now!?”

  
  


Loki chuckles and I give him a sorta- side look. He looks at me and there is a ball of green smoke forming in his hand. At first I was tantalized by it's manifestation and then I was alarmed so I slammed on the brakes making the ball of magic disapparate. He grabs the dash board to protect his face and body; I told him many times to wear a seat-belt.

  
  


“What the hell!?” He growls to me. 

  
  


“No. Magic,” I grit. “Especially in public.”

  
  


“No one will see us in this car of yours,” Loki states adjusting himself in his seat.

  
  


I roll my eyes, “And may I ask were you going to do with that ball of magic of yours?”

  
  


“Find you a space for your vehicle.”

  
  


How kind. Only, there has to be a trick to that. So I'm not going to take my chances on my life or anyone around me.

  
  


“I can do it myself,” I huff pressing the gas and lurching forward slowly. 

  
  


“We will be here for hours,” He grumbles folding his arms.

  
  


“I'd rather do that than cheat,” I mumble not really paying attention to him.

  
  


I just hope when we get inside he doesn't pull that on anyone. Hopefully he'll at least try to be a little human. When a space opens I take immediately and get out. I would kiss the ground but there's gum. I guide him towards the entrance and it turns out during my time searching for a space Ally and Ellie were already waiting for me.

  
  


“What?” I whine. “How did you get here and find a space so easily?”

  
  


“We parked by the mall and walked,” Ellie says pointing across the street. When I turn to look I see a perfectly empty lot and little traffic. I just want to kick myself in the head.

  
  


Ally goes over to Loki and asks, “What kind of games do you like to play?”

  
  


Loki opens his mouth but shuts it quickly when he looks towards me. Good, he knows that I was giving him a stern look. He straightens up and replies, “I don't play much arcade games in ….”

  
  


“England,” I whisper.

  
“England,” He finishes. “Which is why I have joined Chelsea to this...establishment.”

Ally just nods and says, “Right. Um let's go in before they run out of tokens again.”

  
  


As a group we walk in and are immediately shouting to each other a plan of attack. I told them I was just gonna stick with Loki and show him around. Then we were gonna regroup by the Adams Family game for pizza. Ellie wanders off towards the shooter games while Ally heads off to the racing section. I grab Loki's arm and head to the middle, where the best tickets are.

  
  


Loki shouts, “This is an obnoxious environment! How does one concentrate in a place like this!”

  
  


“You don't!” I shout back playfully. “You just get used to it!”

  
  


I stop at token drop game. I look between the machines to see which one has the most coins in it. When I measure them out I set up my station. Loki leans against it in boredom as I drop token by token carefully.

  
  


Loki sighs loudly, “The ideas of these...games are idiotic at best.”

  
  


“Why don't you go play one?” I shout concentrating on my game.

  
  


“And become as moronic as you mortals clearly are,” He insults. “No thank you.”

  
  


I stand up straight and look at him with annoyance. He has been nothing but a complete jerk since I've found him. I seriously don't think I want to put up with it anymore.

  
  


“Then just go,” I state. “It's obvious you hate it around me. And I definitely know you hate it here so just go. I don't care if the government finds you. I done with you.”

  
  


After finally saying that, I walk away from him and go to another game.


	7. Make It Up to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm being overwhelmed by the person I'm most terrified of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are much appreciated.

I find the Galaga game and put a token in to start playing. Loki's thoroughly pissed me off. And if he really does leave I hope he just disappears. I don't need that kind of danger in my life anyway.

  
  


I will have to admit that once he's gone it'll be a little lonelier now. Sure he threw me across the room with a back hand to the face, or doesn't talk to me as much as I'd like, but at least he's company. Right?

  
  


What am I talking about? He's a psychopath. He tried to take over Earth.

  
  


I saw a stack of tokens being placed by my hand. Is someone trying to tell me to get lost or something? Rude! You could at least ask! When I look up to tell them off I noticed it was Loki. He still has his um...angry face? I can't really tell since he almost looks angry all the time. Well, to me I guess. Only this face seems a little calmer. It's kinda pissing me off.

  
  


Groaning, I look at him as my last ship gets blown up, “You know, when a person says get lost, you generally should get lost.”

  
  


“I do not understand that term,” Loki replies softly. Oh great now his tone's full of guilt which makes me feel guilty. Curse him.

  
  


I pick up the stack of coins that were mine and stop to realize. I never gave him any money to play. Where did he get the coins?

  
  


Turning around I ask, “Where did you get those?”

  
  


He points towards the center where most of the coin machines are and see the employees taping up one of the machines while another few are scooping up tokens off the floor.

  
  


My face heats up and I grab the front of his shirt and drag him off to some corner where I’m pretty damn sure we won't be heard. “You didn't.”

  
  


“What did I do?” He chuckles playfully.

  
  


Glaring, I growl, “Use magic on that machine to get tokens.”

  
  


“I needed tokens,” He declares as a matter of fact. “So I went and got some.”

  
  


“Did you have to empty out the machine!?” I hiss shoving at him. “What did I tell you in the car?”

  
  


Loki fumbles backwards a look of confusion on his face, “No one saw me.”

  
  


“And what if they did!” I shoved at him again. He steps back as if he were trying to get away from me. “What's going to happen huh? What? Where's your plan B in this situation?”

  
  


“I..I ...” He stutters trying to make sense of the situation.

  
  


I shove him again, “When will you start to realize that it's not just about you!”

  
  


In light of me shoving him, I was actually backing him into a corner. I was actually surprised no one caught onto this moment. Guess we were that well hidden. Or maybe my shouting sounded more of a whisper in this noisy environment. Looking at Loki, I realized I’ve really confused him. He knows I'm angry at him. He knows I told him not to use magic. Yet, I'm riding his case about a simple trick to get coins. 

  
  


That's just it. I'm not really mad at him. I'm mad at what the possible outcome is going to happen when people realize who he is. I'm afraid for myself. Afraid that someone will notice that I am the one harboring a wanted fugitive and hasn't told anyone about it. That I am conspiring with him and be put away. 

  
  


Once again, I'm afraid of Loki.

  
  


“Chelsea?” I hear my name uttered.

  
  


I look up and Loki's face is blurred. Why is it blurred? I blink furiously and realize I’m crying. I'm actually crying. It's not because I'm sad. I mean I lifted my hand and I’m shaking. I'm terrified. Loki's done it again and he's got me trembling in a corner of a low lit room. Only this time it wasn't on purpose. I know because he's looking at me worried. Worried? Why would he be looking at someone as low as myself- well according to him, like that?

  
  


When I see a hand reach out to me I step back. Mostly because I don't want to feel that strange icy touch that I’ve yet to ask him about, press against my skin. “I'm fine. Just...just don't touch me.”

  
  


We stand in the corner undisturbed by anyone for a short while before I suggest we go out there and act...natural. As natural as it can be.

  
  


* * *

Loki followed me around the entire arcade like a lost dog. A dog isn't quite what suits him, let's say wolf. They're a lot more vicious and prone to attacking when provoked. So yeah. A lost wolf. Or stray wolf. Which ever should suit him.

  
  


When I finally rounded around the arcade bumping to Ally and Ellie at the end where most of the music games were I saw them talking by the Dance Dance Revolution game. I went up to them and asked, “So how many tickets did you guys get?”

  
  


“I got 4,567,” Ellie announces puffing her chest out to show how proud she was in her feat.

  
  


Ally shakes a paper cup and we kind of hear the paper, “I got 5,680.”

  
  


“Show off,” Ellie mutters and we all share a laugh. “How much did you get?”

  
  


I shift around, “Well...with Lo...Lance's help I got 19,053.”

  
  


“Whoa!” Ellie exclaims. “Did you break the machine or something.”

  
  


Loki attempted it but I caught him before he could. 

  
  


I shrug, “Just skilled I guess.”

  
  


Loki rolls his eyes. Ally sidles up to me and asks, “Wanna cash our tickets in then?”

  
  


I look at everyone and noticed that I haven't yet challenged Loki to a game.

  
  


“Not yet,” I say slightly beaming.

  
  


Ellie asks, “Why?”

  
  


“I wanna play Lance at DDR,” I proclaim proudly.

  
  


This got Loki's dull expression to shift finally. He asks, “You are doing what?”

  
  


“I challenge you to a game,” I begin and prance towards the dance pads. “Of DDR.”

  
  


“You are foolish to think you will get me-”

  
  


“Oh come on already!” I laugh tugging him onto the dancing area. “All you do is follow the arrows with your feet. Once you get the rhythm you'll get the hang of it.”

  
  


I start putting in some of my remaining tokens as Loki questions me, “And what is the point of this game?”

  
  


I stand straight once the DJ's voice came on, “To get the highest points by stepping on the most arrows as possible with three songs.”

  
  


“Three?”

  
  


Once the first song I selected started to play I went at it. Stepping on the arrows precisely with the beat of the music and as fast as possible. Looking between my bar and his I notice he's dropping quickly into the red.

  
  


“Look at my feet!” I advise with out looking away. When I see that his bar slowly start to climb into the green I realize he's getting accustomed to the game. I hear Ellie and Ally cheering from behind us. This is the most fun I've had with Loki since I pulled him out from the desert. I still don't know much about him but hopefully after getting along this well he'll tell me more.

  
  


* * *

On the way home Loki is looking at his prize with curious eyes. Since he didn't know what he wanted I got him something instead. A simple prize; Chinese handcuffs.

  
  


“What am I supposed to do with this?” He asks looking the tube over and over.

  
  


I can't really demonstrate to him so I tell him, “Put both of your fingers into the ends and watch.”

  
  


He does so and immediately starts to tug trying to break free. I can hear the struggles for freedom and it only makes me want to laugh. Only I won't. If I laugh he'll kill me. Literally. Possibly with those still on his fingers. Okay now I have to laugh, so I let it all out.

  
  


“You find this trick hilarious,” He grits struggling with his fingers

  
  


I laugh, “Man. You're so funny. You can twist it and break it if you don't like it.”

  
  


Loki does so and is automatically freed. I pull up to the driveway and I say, “We've known each other for a week now.” He's staring at me and my chest starts to feel warm. “Won't you tell me more about you? God of Mischief and what not.”

  
  


I wait patiently for an answer but the more I wait the more conflicted Loki looks. His eyes dull as he answers, “No.”


	8. History of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to know more about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this one but I thought I'd just at least get it out there.

I stare at my ceiling with Charlie sitting on my chest. Loki's in his room doing whatever it is that he does when I’m not looking. Ever since I asked him to tell me more about him, he's avoided answering any of my questions. I mean it's not fair that I should have some stranger under my roof. Especially one from another, what's that word that Loki keeps referring? Realm? Yeah, realm. Another realm.

  
  


“What do you think I should do Charlie?” I mutter to him. He just sleeps on my chest like it's the perfect pillow ever. “You are loads of help fur ball.”

  
  


I move Charlie and get up. When I walk out of my door Loki is just about to leave as well.

  
  


“Were you-?” He asks gesturing to the bathroom.

  
  


Shaking my head I reply, “Oh...uh no. Go ahead. Do your thing.”

  
  


He makes a face and goes in. I slap my forehead and go to the living room to watch TV. I sit on my couch and think. I don't really need to know about Loki's life, I just really want to get to know him better. He's been with me for almost a month now. 

  
  


I look up when I hear the bathroom door open and see Loki walking out. He had a plain black t-shirt and jeans on. Since I walk around the house barefoot he's seemed to have picked that habit up as well. I follow his movements with my head and he stops to look at me.

  
  


He asks, “Is there something wrong?”

  
  


“What?”

  
  


“You are staring at me.” I can feel my face just heat up out of embarrassment. He folds his arms and continue to talk. “I feel as if there is something bothering you.”

  
  


Looking down to my feet, I bite my lip contemplating my next move. I know if I attempt to ask he's just gonna say no. He always says no. I think back to that time I made him promise to answer anything I ask of him and I start to get a little irritated that he's going back on it. Then again, remembering that day he did back hand me when I pushed too far.

  
  


I look to him and he's a little closer now. I swallow hard and speak, “Um... I want...I want to know more about you.”

  
  


Loki's face is dull the moment I let the last syllable out. I can almost hear the no already. The anger slowly begins to rise when I feel the rejection coming.

  
  


“You can't,” Loki declares turning and heading for the kitchen.

  
  


“You are a liar,” I mutter.

  
  


“Excuse me?”

  
  


Glaring at the empty TV in front of me I announce, “You are a liar.”

  
  


I hear feet coming towards me and Loki's -um, lower half in front of me. I shift myself so I wouldn't be at an uncomfortable angle. His hands are at his sides and as I look up I meet his gaze. A cold sweat starts to form when I see the anger on his face.

  
  


“I know I am a Liar,” He growls. “.....I do not need to hear from you that I am one.”

  
  


“Why does that bother you?” I ask nervously. “It's not like my opinion matters to you.”

  
  


Loki goes silent. What did I say? Did I say something wrong?

  
  


His hands move and I feel my back twitch in instinct telling me he might hit me again. Instead his hands come up and his arms fold over his chest.

  
  


“Why do you call me a liar?” He asks.

  
  


Changing the subject of course. That dick. I reply more aggravated than before, “You promised me over a month ago that if I asked you anything you'd answer.”

  
  


“I thought you only meant in the car,” He declares nonchalantly.

  
  


I shift angrily in my seat, “No I didn't and I'm pretty sure you know it too. You're just saying that to avoid answering me.”

  
  


His eyes squint, “Fine. What do you want to ask of me?”

  
  


“I want to know why? Why you're here? What made you get banished to Earth,” I speak almost pleading to him to answer. “I just want to know about you.”

  
  


We sort of stare at each other. In my defense it was weird. Like if I were to break eye contact first I’d lose to him and never get my answers. I blink when he undoes his arms and moves to sit next to me on the couch. I look at him surprised with how close we were. Usually we sit a cushion away from one another.

  
  


Loki sits very properly, even when on the couch. Maybe it's his long legs that are able to bend over and reach the floor without struggle. I angle myself to look at him.

  
  


“Are you sure you want to know this?” He asks softly. “Because once I do, I feel you will be most upset with me.”

  
  


Unintentionally, I touch his forearm the slight cool feeling coming off his person, “It's fine. I promise I won't.” I see him stare at my hand that's on his arm for a moment. I think it's to tell me to move it but he doesn't say anything and I leave my hand where it is.

  
  


Surprisingly he lets out a haggard sigh and starts to talk, “I'm sure my family background you know.” He looks to me for confirmation, so I nod. “I've found out not too long ago that I am not the prince I was meant to be.” I feel bad for having him do this since I can see on his face that just beginning to talk about it was killing him. “I am just some stolen relic that Odin took.”

  
  


“What do you mean?” I ask softly.

  
  


“That idiot Thor is not my brother,” He growls. “There is no relation by blood or any form of kinship.”

  
  


Soaking in his words, I simply say, “So....you're adopted?” Loki's dark eyes look to me. “It's kind of saying that they are not really your family but they are still your family. You get what I mean?”

  
  


“No,” He grunts. “I do not 'get what you mean'.”

  
  


Looking at my hand that was still on his arm I continue, “I mean, even though they aren't your related to you by blood, genetics...what ever. They still loved you like a family should have. I feel like they considered you their son, brother, or prince either way.”

  
  


After I finished talking it got really silent for a really long time. I'm not sure if he's mad right now, or just not wanting to talk to me. Pulling my hand back, I chuckle nervously, “Sorry....I think. That was probably out of nowhere.” When I move to stand, I can feel the ice wrap around my wrist making me want to pull away. Only I don't. I look to Loki and he's holding me there in place. His eyes are less dark and his frown seems more like a thin line.

  
  


“Thank you,” He mutters. “For listening.”

  
  


“Um...sure,” I mutter. “Can I ask something?”

  
  


Loki sighs, “Again?”

  
  


I turn to him, “It's really important this time.” When he just looks at me I carry on. “Why are you so cold all the time? I mean, I've felt your skin before when you'd touch me, so why is it so ice cold all the time? Are you a vampire or something?”

  
  


“Frostgiant.”

  
  


“Bless you.”

  
  


Rolling his eyes, he closes them. What's he doing? My eyes widen when I see what was happening. He pale skin began to turn blue, with deep engravings almost like runes etched into his skin and when he opened his eyes they were blood red. My breath catches in my throat as the air around him turned to ice.

  
  


Wincing I tug at the arm he was still holding. A very sharp cooling sensation formed around it. Like I was being burned with ice. The longer I keep it there the more it grows. It hurts. It hurts!

  
  


“It hurts!” I cry tears forming in my eyes as I try to pull my hand free. “Stop!”

  
  


I rip my hand free from his hold and look at my wrist. Deep blue almost black was forming in the shape of his hand. My wrist feels numb and I feel like crying. It hurts so much.

  
  


“Chelsea....”

  
  


Snapping my head to look at him, there is a look of fear in his eyes. Shame and guilt. As if he didn't want this to happen, and he just couldn't control it. 

  
  


Looking to the ground, Loki adds, “That...that is what a frostgiant is. This.” He uses his hands to gesture to his blue form. “A monster.”

  
  


I grip my wrist tight hoping to bring it back to life as I speak, “I don't think you're a monster.”


	9. On My Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is quite the gentleman. I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this far!

I had work later that night and I was sure my wrist wasn't gonna be of much help. Loki used his magic to melt the frostbite away but it still made my wrist feel dead. So I just wrapped it up with the gauze from my first aid kit and got ready for work. I suggested to Loki that maybe he stay here until I got back from work but he insisted I take him with me. It won't be my fault if he gets bored quickly. Maybe I should get him some stuff to keep him entertained.

  
  


“What do you like?” I ask as I brush my hair back.

  
  


Loki's leaning on the wall just across from the bathroom as he answers, “What do you mean?”

  
  


“Like, what do you like to do and what not,” I sigh. “Example, I like to draw. So I carry a sketchbook with me all the time.”

  
  


“You mean activities that I would do leisurely?”

  
  


“Yes.”

  
  


“I read.”

  
  


“Cool. I do to,” I beam pulling my hair back into a ponytail. “What kind of books do you read?”

  
  


“Sorcery books,” He declares.

  
  


“Very cool,” I say. “We don't have those here. So you'll just have to settle with something simpler.”

  
  


I hear a disgruntled, “Simpler?”

  
  


Checking for stray hairs I announce, “Like fantasy books, romances, comedies or just plain comic books.”

  
  


When I don't really get a reply I look at him to check if he was okay. Loki has this kind of face of confusion. Like the books I just casually listed were not something he was fond of.

  
  


“Here's what I'll do,” I smile walking over to him. I pat his chest and I see his head drop to my hand. “I'll lend you some books while I work and you can read them. If you don't like it, then you don't have to read them. Okay?”

  
  


“That is acceptable.”

  
  


“Good,” I grin. “Let's go then.”

  
  


* * *

There weren't many cars when we showed up. Of course there weren't. It was a Sunday, we're usually very slow in Sunday's. I show Loki to a table as he carries the stack of books I offered to him. One of my co-workers, Abby, skated out the door to take an order to its predestined location.

  
  


“Hi Chels,” She smiles skating by. I can tell by the look on her face she wants to ask about Loki but was too preoccupied doing her job so she lets it go.

  
  


Chuckling I look to Loki, “If you need anything just let me know okay.”

  
  


“Alright,” He answers already nose deep into one of my books. Rolling my eyes I walk into the store and clock in.

  
  


I greet everyone with a warm hello and I get one in return. Immediately I do what I have to do, whether it's prepping, making drinks or stocking things I do them quickly. Soon enough there are no cars on the lot and we're all pretty much lazing around.

  
  


“So who's the guy?” My other co-worker, Brittney asks looking kind of out the window.

  
  


Remembering our cover I say, “That's Lance Westmoore. He's a foreign guy from England. He's visiting to check out my school.”

  
  


“He's kinda cute,” Abby coos looking precariously out the window to Loki. “How old is he?”

  
  


Laughing lightly, “Abby I'm pretty sure he'd get arrested if you tried anything.”

  
  


She pouts at me, “I wasn't thinking like that!”

  
  


Besides I'm pretty sure Loki is as old as the Earth. I look out the window to check how he's doing only to see he's already got a book down. Damn he must read fast. I walk to the kitchen, put on some gloves, and started to make some food. It's not for me but maybe Loki will like it. I make a simple burger, chicken strips and fries. Then for a drink I bring him tea, since he looks like the type to enjoy tea. Plus I'm sure soda will only confuse him.

  
  


As soon as the food that needed to be fried were done, I boxed them up and carried them out to him. My boss, Kyle, didn't say anything since I was basically paying for the food. I went over to Loki's table and sat down.

  
  


Loki looks up from his book to me, “Yes?”

  
  


“Thought you might be hungry,” I smile to him handing him the burger and box of food. “I don't really know what you'd like so here.” He takes the food from me and looks at the contents. There's a slight disgusted look as he looks through the contents. “Well hey, it's no food of the gods or whatever. Just eat it.”

  
  


Loki takes out a chicken strip and starts to eat. Clearly he doesn't hate it since he keeps eating it but he doesn't hork it down he eats like....well, like a prince. Small bites but big enough for a man. I shrug and stand.

  
  


“Thank you,” He says returning back to his book with a chicken strip in his hand.

  
  


“Eat it quickly before it gets cold,” I tell him before going inside.

  
  


* * *

Three hours into my shift, I'm already feeling exhausted. I had jumped into the kitchen to help out our cook for the night with small rushes but over all I’m about ready to go home. Loki's still outside reading the books and hasn't said a thing all night. He must be really into those books. 

  
  


The hours grew close to my time to leave so I started to work on my chores. Going to the back of the store I grab the mop bucket and the mop just to get ready to clean the floors of the store. By the time I reached the front I saw a group of guys standing by one of the patio menus. They didn't look like they wanted to start any trouble so I just ignore them and start mopping. Abby was the one who took their order since Brittney left for home about an hour ago. Kyle was in the kitchen helping and I was here cleaning ready to help when I was needed.

  
  


Abby took out the orders and I finished mopping. I checked for other things I needed to do for the night before I leave. I stocked a few cups, got ice for the ice bin and made sure the ice cream station had candy and fruit. Finishing dishes I looked up to see one of the guys walking over to Loki. Was he going to ask him something miniscule like for a lighter or something? God I hope he doesn't use magic. As I watch cautiously I see that they started to talk a little. Okay that's good I guess. Loki casually talking to people.

  
  


“I'd keep an eye on your friend,” Abby announces seriously.

  
  


“What do you mean?”

  
  


She frowns, “Those guys are kind of dicks.”

  
  


Snapping my head to Loki I watch him with concern. He's still talking to that guy. Please don't make him mad. I won't be held accountable for what he says. Or does for this matter.

  
  


Putting the last of the dishes, I casually watch the two talk. The guy looks up and I look elsewhere as to not make it seem I was watching. Waiting a few seconds, I casually looked over. Loki's face went from a decent smile to a look of pure hatred. Oh no.

  
  


Please don't do anything you'll regret later Loki. Please.

  
  


“Is he gonna start a fight?” Abby asks clearly watching as well.

  
  


“God I hope not,” I mutter.

  
  


That's when Loki stood up. The other clearly trying to calm him down and backing away slowly. Loki doesn't seem like he's shouting but I can tell from my spot that he's saying long streams of sentences that the man couldn't even comprehend. The man's other friends seemed to have looked up and wanted to back him up. Sadly, they are pretty much tiny compared to Loki. Quickly I run out there going up to Loki.

  
  


“Hey,” I call calmly. “What's wrong?”

  
  


“They insult you,” He announces pointing at the group.

  
  


One of the guys growl, “We did not!”

  
  


“I only said she was fine looking along with her friend,” Declares the one from earlier.

  
  


I look to them a slight annoyed expression on my face, “I'm sorry sirs but you'll have to leave if you are going to be talking like that.”

  
  


“What? We came here to eat!” Shouts another.

  
  


“Please,” I say professionally. “It is rude to talk about me and my friend like we are a piece of meat on display. So kindly leave the store please.”

  
  


“No way,” Growls another.

  
  


“Hey!”

  
  


That was Kyle's voice.

  
  


“What's going on here?” He asks walking up to us.

  
  


Loki announces for me, “These men were provocatively speaking of your employees.”

  
  


Kyle couldn't register so he looks to me. Sighing I translate, “They were talking shit.”

  
  


“No we weren't!”

  
  


“They mean to say sexual things about the two girls,” Loki says folding his arms over his chests.

  
  


Kyle looks to the guys, “If you are going to talk about my employees like that then I'm going to ask you to leave. And if you don't I'll call the cops.”

  
  


The group of guys swear, throw up gestures, grab their food and head to their cars. We stand there watching their headlights disappear. I let out a shaky breath as I held onto Loki's arm for support.

  
  


“Are you okay?” He asks softly.

  
  


Chuckling nervously, “Yeah. That was pretty intense though.”

  
  


“Yeah. Fucking assholes,” Kyle insults. “Are you done mopping?”

  
  


“Yup, and I stocked everything and did the dishes,” I say with pride.

  
  


“Cool, you can go home,” He states going back inside. I tell Loki that I’d be back in a few minutes as I head back into the store to grab my things and clock out. I say my farewells and head back to Loki who already has his books in his hands waiting for me. We get into the car and back out heading home.

  
  


During the car ride I hum along to some songs. I think about what went down about thirty minutes ago. How Loki was willing to start a fight to defend me. I don't know if it was in his nature to do that but that was really nice of him.

  
  


“Thanks.”

  
  


“Pardon?”

  
  


I glance at him, “Thanks for earlier. That...that was really sweet of you.”

  
  


“No man should say such provocative things about a woman,” He mutters. “Especially if he wishes to court her.”

  
  


I let out a laugh at his comment. I think he's actually starting to grow on me.


	10. Frightened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I trust Loki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. I wanted to add the Avengers in this already but this chapter sort of escaped me.
> 
> Anyway, any artists out there? If so, I think I'm gonna do a fan art competition! I'm still working out the rules and when I'm gonna start it. So I'll let you all know, hopefully, in the next chapter.

_It's so calm. I don't move my body and just lay there. It's like I’m floating. Normally this is scary for me but I’m not scared at all. I feel the heat of the sun above me and the coolness of the water under me. I'm just drifting by in a vast sea of calm._

  


_My body spins slowly in a gently lull small waves coming over and under me. Silence is all I hear and it feels nice I close my eyes to it._

  


_A dark shadow looms over me so I reopen my eyes to look. It's Loki. He's standing in the vast pool looking down at me. He has a soft smile and it makes me smile back. I reach upward to touch his face. Expecting it to be nice and warm, it's cold as ice. Somehow it doesn't phase me a bit so I let my hand just rest there on his cheek._

  


_I smile wider when his hand comes up to hold the hand that's on his face. Slowly he pulls my hand away and his other hand comes up to my shoulder. I don't understand what he's doing but he's got my other hand back down in the pool._

  


_Slowly he starts to get farther and the water starts to rise. His smile doesn't falter as the deep ocean consumes me. The sky isn't bright and sunny, it is just pitch black with small cracks forming in it like lightning. My mouth opens gasping but I am completely pushed past the surface._

  


_Drowning. I'm drowning. The hand that isn't being held down my Loki's grip reaches up to him hoping for something to grab and pull me up. I can only reach his face which I start to tug and pull on. Amongst the blur and crashing water around me I still see that soft smile of his as he pushes me farther under. My fingers barely reach him and my chest starts to tighten to the lack of air along with the increase of liquid flowing in._

  


_Loki's mouth moves and I can easily read, “Trust me.”_

  


Jolting up from my bed I breath heavily gripping my bed sheets tight. Somehow the blanket got tangled around my legs and I was sweating. It's morning, almost time for me to wake up. Only I don't think I can get up. My legs are shaking and my arms won't let go of my bed.

  


Whispering to no one in particular, “What...the hell?”

  


Why did I have that kind of dream? Why was Loki in it? Mostly......why was he killing me?

  


A small meow brings me to reality. Charlie's on the floor looking at me worried. It almost makes me relax from my tense dream. He hops up unintentionally and just rubs into my side to comfort me.

  


Smiling I pet his fur, “It's alright buddy. I....I just had a bad dream.”

  


'Bad' wasn't really what I would describe it but it's the closet thing to simple I could get. I set Charlie aside and stand to go to my dresser. I pick out some clothes and head out of my door to the bathroom. Loki wasn't up yet I guess so I was able to get to the shower first. Turning the shower on at the right temperature, I strip down and hop in.

  


Loki and I have been doing pretty good. I haven't had the idea of him possibly killing me in my head for a long time. To have that dream is really unnerving. He hasn't done anything violent. In fact I feel like his evil side has begun to subside do to being around me.

  


Shutting off the water, I take my towel and wrap it around myself. Maybe I am the reason he's acting to docile. Like just letting him stay in suburbia he's forgotten he was a villain in the first place. I quickly dry up and get dressed. As I step out Loki is just leaving his room. He looked like he was all dressed and ready to go.

  


“You are finally awake,” He announces.

  


“What are you talking about?” I question stepping out into the hall.

  


“It is nearly noon,” He replies. Giving a judgmental look I peek at my phone. 11:48 am. Crap. I slept through two of my alarms! How? “Told you I was correct.”

  


Rolling my eyes, “What ever. Are you ready to go?”

  


I don't really have class today but I like to hang out at school since most of my friends do have class. Loki nods his head and walks in front of me. My palms feel sort of damp remembering my dream suddenly.

  


“Loki?” He turns to look at me. “Can I trust you?”

  


There is a long pause before he answers, “Depends.”

  


I don't know if I can accept that answer but I can't really question it either. I decide not to ask any further and just follow behind Loki as we walk to my car.

  


* * *

Sitting on the couch farthest from Loki, I try to keep my eye on him. Who knows when he might actually turn up and kill someone.

  


“New York,” I hear the TV announce and immediately look to it. “Has come full circle and all damage from last years unknown attack has been repaired.” I hear Loki click his tongue and when I check the corner of my eye he's looking away from the news. Guess this is just a reminder of his failure. “Government officials are announcing a warrant against our nation's attacker.”

  


Anthony, a former game designer friend of mine scoffs, “That's weird.”

  


“What is?' I ask leaning forward to look at him.

  


“They caught the guy who did all that damage last year,” He declares. My eyes hesitantly look to Loki who is eying the both of us. “Someone said they saw the Avengers or Thor taking the guy back to his alien world.”

  


My attention shifts to Loki as he moves in his spot clearly agitated by the whole ordeal. “Oh. Well...that is weird. I guess.”

  


“You know what this means right?”

  


“No.”

  


“The guy escaped or something.”

  


Or he just got banished from his home, lives at my house, and is sitting just a few feet from us. No one will ever know. Except for me and for Loki. It's our tragic secret we have to keep in order for us to stay safe.

  


At least I think I'm safe.

  


“You okay?” Anthony asks me.

  


I nod and smile sheepishly, “Yeah...I'm fine.”

  


* * *

_Snow falls around me as I trudge through an open plain. I'm shivering and I can see my body turning blue. It's a familiar blue but I can't remember how it's so familiar._

  


_In front of me I see a figure wearing something warm with their arms outstretched to me. Smiling I start to run to them. When I am enveloped with warmth I feel safe. So safe amongst all this white and deep blue. I check on my body but it's still turning that blue color. Even though there is moisture around me I feel my lungs drying out._

  


_Pleading I look to the figure for help. A soft sinister smile holds me in place. Dark hair frames the pale face that looks down at me. Strong powerful hands hold me down._

  


_Red. I see red. The once white and deep blue atmosphere starts to become stained by red. Where is it coming from? Down. Down I look. Red is pouring from my stomach. Frightened I look at the face._

  


“ _Trust me.”_

  


This time instead of jolting up I gasp for air making my body arch off my bed. The rush of air throws me off and I start to cough harshly. I turn to my side to try and find my breath again. In the end I'm on all fours looking down at my mattress breathing in shallow gulps.

  


“Again!?” I hiss to myself. “He...He killed me again!?”

  


“Who killed you?”

  


I become rigid hearing a venomous voice. Shifting to sit on my feet, I look to the door. Loki's standing there, eyes hard and dark. I swallow dryly.

  


“Who. Killed. You.” He growls.

  


Lowering my eyes I mutter, “You did. Twice.”

  


“Is this why you asked me that question?” He asks sternly.

  


“Yes,” I say honestly. “You....you kept saying 'trust me' as you killed me.”

  


Loki walks into my room and stands in front of me. I flinch when he rests his cold hands against my arms and moves me so I look him in the eyes.

  


He kneels slightly and declares, “I want you to know. I rarely tell this to anyone. I deceive many and killed more than I can count.”

  


“I don't think this is helping me,” I interrupt feeling skeptical of his choice in words.

  


“Let me finish,” Loki huffs. “You are the first one I was willing to accept help from. Not that that I needed it. You just sort of gave it to me.”

  


“What are you getting at man?” I question.

  


“Are you going to keep interrupting me?” He glares at me. I stop talking and just stare at him. “You are having these dreams because you are unsure if allowing me into your life is a good idea. Well frankly it is not.” I roll my eyes. “I want you to also know that it is all right to let me become apart of your life. I want you to trust me. I will not deceive you and I will not allow harm to happen to you.”

  


Is it hot in here? My face feels really warm. Also my chest feels tight and my heart beat is speeding up. From what Loki is saying, I'm pretty sure he just told me not to be afraid of him anymore and just trust him. Only when he said that he won't let anyone hurt me it gave me mixed signals. What is he...? Is he trying to say....?


	11. Who Did You Tell!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is slipping through my fingers and I'm afraid I might lose him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think if I didn't stop myself this was gonna be a long chapter.
> 
> castiel-chelsea07.tumblr.com is my tumblr if anyone wants to follow me. I'm mostly an RP blog but I reblog anything. Still working out the kinks for that FanArt competition i'm going to do.

I stare at Loki trying harder to comprehend his words. He wants to keep me safe? Usually he's out to hurt someone or quickly to kill anyone. What changed his mind?

  
  


He suddenly looked up and dove over me. 

  
  


“What are you-!” I shout.

  
  


“Shh!” He hisses covering my mouth with one of his hands.

  
  


I watch the ceiling wondering what's got him on edge. My eyes switch to my window. The bright sky started to turn dark. As if someone turned down the sun. A loud crack of thunder makes me jump and Loki soothes me. What's going on? I jump again when lightening flashes across my window.

  
  


“How...?” Loki mutters. 

  
  


I look at his face curious about his words. Thunder sounds above me and I feel the ground shake. It makes my heart skip and my hands reach up to grab Loki's shirt. He looks down at me. His eyes aren't full of anger. Softness. Or concern. 

  
  


Fear. All I see is fear as he looks at me.

  
  


Loud banging at my front door startles me. Who could that be?

  
  


“Do not,” He whispers in my ear. It sends chills down my body. “Do not answer the door.”

  
  


The banging continues and I feel the urge to answer it. Then I break out in a sweat. My mom's home.

  
  


“Mom..” I murmur against his hand. The fear in his eyes grow.

  
  


“Please...”

  
  


I look to him scared, “But...my mom.”

  
  


A heavy battle plays behind his eyes and he stands up. Once I'm free I sail out of my room just as my mom goes to check who was banging on our door.

  
  


“Mom!” I shout. She stops half way staring at me. “Please. Go back to your room.”

  
  


“Chelsea?” She questions nervously. “What's wrong? Who is that?”

  
  


“It's gonna be okay mom,” I say putting my hands on her arms. “I.... I'll take care of it. I hope. Just please. Go back to your room and don't come out.”

  
  


She nods nervously and hurries back to her room closing the door behind her. Letting out a shaky breath I go to the door and answer it.

  
  


A large man. Quite possibly bigger than my door stands there. Blonde hair. Strange armor and a red cape. I recognize him all too quickly.

  
  


“Thor?” I breathe curiously.

  
  


His eyes look at me and it's very intense. He doesn't say anything and only storms into my house. “Hey!”

  
  


“Loki!” He shouts his voice booming through my chest. “Come out! Now!”

  
  


“What are you doing here!” I shout standing in front of him.

  
  


Thor glares at me, “Stand aside! I will deal with you after I deal with my brother.”

  
  


I stick my arms out from my sides, “ No! Not until you explain to me first why you are here!”

  
  


“Loki escaped Asgardian prison,” He points out and walks around me.

  
  


What?

  
  


Escape?

  
  


Who escaped?

  
  


I thought he was banished. He told me he was banished. He lied to me?

  
  


“Loki!”

  
  


“Get away from me Thor!”

  
  


“I have come to take you back to prison where you belong.”

  
  


“No! I refuse to go back!”

  
  


There is a hard sound and it sounds like wrestling. I look back and I see Thor pulling Loki by his neck. Loki is struggling against the strong hand. His eyes meet mine. The expression he held when dealing with Thor melts away. He's looking at me sadly.

  
  


“Loki..?” I call softly. 

  
  


Thor drags Loki out the front door. Silence fills my house quickly and my mind begins to register. Loki escaped prison. I took him in. So I was harboring...a fugitive for the past couple months? And now Thor is taking him back?

  
  


Thor's taking him back! I run out the front door and I see the two struggling against each other.

  
  


“I am not going back!” Loki shouts.

  
  


Standing in my driveway I see my neighbors start to come out to see everything.

  
  


“Heimdall!” I hear Thor shout.

  
  


“No!” I scream and run to them grabbing onto Loki's arm.

  
  


Thor looks to me, “You!”

  
  


Bright light surrounds us and I basically hold on for dear life.

  
  


* * *

It felt like I was going through space. There wasn't any oxygen it made my chest feel like it was collapsing in on me. There's shouting and I can't tell if it's my own or the two I'm clinging to. 

  
  


Then it stopped.

  
  


Opening my eyes, I'm in a low lit golden dome. I've fallen to my hands and knees wondering where I am.

  
  


“Welcome ba-”

  
  


I hear a voice and look up. A man in golden armor stares down at me. His facial expression looks dull but I can easily see that he is alarmed by my presence. I swallow hard and look to find Loki.

  
  


He's still struggling against Thor, “Let me go! I was not harming anyone!”

  
  


“You have a sentence!” Thor growls. “The Allfather gave you a sentence to live out your miserable life in Asgardian prison!”

  
  


“Loki,” I call.

  
  


The two stop arguing to look at me. Loki is momentarily stunned by me then he's extremely concerned, “Chelsea? ...What are you doing here?”

  
  


“Remember?” I mutter shakily. “I..I grabbed onto you.”

  
  


Thor glares, “You should not be here. Go home.”

  
  


“No,” I defy. “Not with out Loki.”

  
  


“He is a criminal against both our worlds,” Thor mentions.

  
  


Nodding I try to stand, “I know.”

  
  


“Thor,” The man in gold calls. “Your father will not be pleased about this.”

  
  


“You do not think I know that Heimdall,” Thor replies. 

  
  


I really don't understand what is going on here. I just want to take Loki back home. I flinch when Thor's eyes harden on me. He looks like he's contemplating something.

  
  


“Follow us,” Thor decides and turns still holding onto Loki tight.

  
  


I look to the man in gold, Heimdall and he's staring at the wall behind me. I look behind me to what I think is the portal we came through. Staring longingly for a few seconds, I start to follow behind Thor and Loki.

  
  


I feel distant when I stare at Loki's back. Like even if I reach out to him, I wouldn't be able to touch him at all. It's as if he's slipping away from me. Which is weird because he never belonged to me in the first place. He belonged here. In Asgard. I look up and see the glorious city in front of me. Sparkling and shimmering in gold. It's breathtakingly beautiful as we approach it. I to the ground and realize we're on a bridge.

  
  


Okay, not gonna freak out. Not gonna freak out. It's...a bridge. A somewhat sturdy looking bridge. With no railings for support. Just a shiny, shimmering rainbow bridge. That's over rushing water. Horrifying, rushing water.

  
  


I sprint up behind the two gods hoping that my little scurry will get us there faster. It doesn't. Thor basically ignores my distress and- I think he just started to walk a little slower now. He sort of speeds up remembering we're on a tight schedule here. Loki starts to glow and his clothes went from street to killer. His Asgardian armor is back. I feel a little nostalgic seeing it again. 

  
  


Thor has these guards open up the gates to Asgard and we stroll in. Well, they do. I just feel like everyone is watching my every move. I do feel exposed in my pajamas which I am now remembering I came here in. Yeah, red candy cane striped shirt, and black basketball shorts is a major no-no for public viewing.

  
  


“Um...Thor?” I call in an almost whisper.

  
  


“What is it?” He asks not looking over his shoulder.

  
  


I walk up close hoping he'd hear me, “Is there....is there any chance that I could get a change of clothes?”

  
  


This time he actually looks back and so does Loki. Fidgeting as I walk I think they get a grasp of my predicament.

  
  


“I will have the servants bring you something to wear,” He states.

  
  


“Thank you,” I breath.

  
  


We approach the palace but I'm stopped by security. I chuckle nervously, “I'm with them.” They don't lift their swords. Thor and Loki are walking on ahead as if I was just a speck following in their light. I stare sadly at Loki's rigid back. Even from the distance I can feel how angered and scared he is right now.

  
  


Thor looks over his shoulder again, “Wait there. The servants will come to take care of you.”

  
  


“But I want to go with you guys!” I shout.

  
  


“Chelsea,” Loki breathes. I feel relieved to hear him say my name. “Stay there. Please.”

  
  


My chest tightens as they continue on with out me. So I'm just supposed to stand here with these guards until someone shows up? Great.


	12. Am I In Trouble?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess I meet the parents?

Sitting on the steps outside the huge palace-throne room thing, I wait patiently for these servants Thor told me about. I'd casually sneak side glances at the entrance where the two guards are stood on post. They looked stern and I think of all the ways they would lop off my head if I made a break for it.

  
  


“Miss?” A voice calls. I stand quickly turning to look at the person. “I was sent here to fetch you. Follow me.”

  
  


I only nod my head and follow them away from the throne room and around the building. I'm a little nervous about leaving that spot. I mean what if Loki walks out. I guess I'll only have to wait and see. I mean, Thor is probably going to have to take me back home at some point. As I follow the servant, I watch my feet sadly. I'm going to have to go home without Loki. My life will go back to being normal. I feel like crying but I can't right now. I have to be strong for myself. Not for Loki, not for the people here but for myself. 

  
  


The servant opens a large wooden door and inside is a bath house. There are other female servants there obviously here to get me cleaned up. It's really warm in here, clearly from the bath water and it smells very sweet probably from all the soaps. The servant ushers me in and closes the door behind me.

  
  


Another servant approaches me smiling, “We prepared a bath for you. So kindly undress.”

  
  


My cheeks flush, “I can't just undress! Not with all of you in here.”

  
  


She keeps smiling, “It is quite alright, we will not say anything.”

  
  


That doesn't make me feel any better! Sighing out loud I try to find a corner to just undress. Thank god one of them handed me a towel to use in the bath. Finally naked, they guided me into the water. It was a really nice and warm but I feel uneasy with the group of women all around me. I try to splash around hoping I could generate some bubbles. 

  
  


A servant comes over and gently pours water over my head. Oh, I get it they are literally giving me a bath. I hear the click of the pot being put down and hands come to my head beginning to work shampoo into my head. This is very relaxing but still very embarrassing.

  
  


“You don't have to do that,” I mumble.

  
  


“I do not mind.”

  
  


Okay. I guess I'll just have to ride this out. Warm water pours over me again and I open my eyes. The same servant starts to scrub my arms and shoulders. This must what it feels like to be a royal. I like it.

  
  


After the servant scrubbed my body and washed it they took me out of the bath. There were these dresses they were offering to me. 

  
  


“What about my clothes?” I ask nervously. Mainly because I am in the lack of underwear department.

  
  


“We will have them washed for you.”

  
  


I nod my head and look to the stacks of Asgardian clothes. There are these undergarment like things that I guess I can substitute as underwear and these four different colored dresses. Luckily there was a red dress that looked nice so I picked that one. The remaining servants came over and helped me put it on. The dress was more like a giant wrap. It went over my shoulders like silk, and then another piece of cloth was used to wrap around my waist going over my right shoulder. I looked down seeing the different shades of red draped over me. There were these red slippers that I stepped into.

  
  


“If you would follow us,” A servant says kindly. They guided me into the next room. There was a vanity and a bed. I'm assuming this is someone's room since there looked to be a few things of clothes hanging around the place. They bowed to me and backed out of the room. 

  
  


So they're just going to leave me here? Okay. I touch my damp hair and look for something to maybe dry it a bit more. Or a brush to fix it.

  
  


I hear the door open and a woman in golden dress walks in. Her hair is blonde in curls and then tied back. Her dress forms a sort of cape as she walks towards me. Her whole demeanor makes her very beautiful and radiant. Just staring at her I feel a sense of warmth and safety.

  
  


“Hello,” She greets. “Please have a seat.”

  
  


She's gesturing to the vanity chair. Nodding my head I take a seat. The woman walks up behind me and looks at the mirror.

  
  


“You are a very beautiful girl,” She compliments.

  
  


I blush, “T-thank you.” I watch her hand reach over and pick up a silver brush with white bristles. Is she going to fix my hair? I feel the brush press in to my hair and start to run through it with ease. We don't say anything as she just brushes my hair. I want to ask her if she knows what's happening between Thor and Loki but I’m afraid I won't get any information.

  
  


She hums, “You came here with Thor and Loki?”

  
  


“Huh?” I fumble. “...Oh. Uh yeah. I did. I wasn't really expecting to end up here but....I did.” I watch her nod her head as she plays with strands of my hair. “May I ask?” She looks to me. “Why....why am I being pampered? I mean...Thor only offered to lend me some clothes.”

  
  


“Because,” She says brushing my hair back. “No matter the circumstance, a maiden must look presentable.” I watch her twist and fold my hair into four small braids that are pulled back into a small pigtail. She makes a few more braids adding a few beads to them. “There you go. Very beautiful.”

  
  


“Thank you,” I say breathlessly. “...I'm Chelsea by the way.”

  
  


“Frigga,” The woman introduces. “Thor and Loki's mother.”

  
  


My face heats up in embarrassment. Their mother just fixed my hair and I didn't even know. I lower my head slightly, “Sorry....for letting you do my hair.”

  
  


“I do not mind,” She chuckles. “It felt as if I had a daughter of my own.” I rub my neck. “Thank you.”

  
  


“For what?”

  
  


“You took my son into your home and kept him safe,” Frigga smiles fondly.

  
  


I'm guessing she's talking about Loki. I remember how he told me that he was adopted. Frigga surprised me with how she still called him her son. Well, a mother's love never dies. So I am very fond of her choice in family values.

  
  


“My husband would like a word with you,” Frigga states turning towards the doors. I swallow hard and follow behind.

  
  


I know who their father is and who Frigga's husband is. Odin. The king. He wants to talk to me. Oh god he's not gonna talk to me, he's gonna punish me. I'm probably gonna get banished and never get the chance to see Loki ever again.

  
  


“What do you think of my son?” She asks walking next to me. She puts my arm with hers like a link.

  
  


“Who? Loki?” I ask shyly. She nods lightly.

  
  


I don't know how to respond to that. I mean until now I never really thought about it before. Loki's basically been really important to me these couple of months. He was just one of my very close friends. But, there were these moments where I thought of him more than just a friend. He was surprisingly kind to me when I expected him to rip my head off. When it felt like I was going to lose him forever it was like my heart was being pulled from my chest. The thought of losing him hurt.

  
  


I spoke, “It's...it's really hard to describe what I think of him.”

  
  


Her hand rests against my arm, “I understand. Loki is very complex. Maybe that is why I still love him as a son.”

  
  


“I'm glad you still think of him like that,” I say sweetly. “He's lucky to have a mother like you.”

  
  


“If only he would think of me as his mother again,” She replies sadly.

  
  


I look to her, “What do you mean?”

  
  


“It is a long tale,” She sighs. “Maybe I shall tell you another time.”

  
  


We arrive at the entrance to the throne room. Frigga doesn't unlace her arm from mine as she guides me down the long corridor. Our feet clicking against the marble flooring echoed through the entire hall. Up ahead I saw Loki in chains, Thor standing just to the right of him while holding him in place and Odin sitting on his golden throne. Frigga finally lets go of me. She turns to me, pets the side of my face and walks up the few steps to stand by her king.

  
  


“What is your name?” Odin asks his voice soft but booming.

  
  


Nervously I reply, “Chelsea.”

  
  


I stand very still in front of this royal family. It feels like I'm shrinking the longer I stay under their gaze.

  
  


Odin speaks again, “Well, Chelsea, what may I ask are you doing in my kingdom?”

  
  


“I....I came here with Thor and Loki,” I answer my voice wavering a bit. “I didn't mean to come here intentionally. I just thought...”

  
  


“Hmm?”

  
  


“I thought that if I stopped Thor,” I begin. “Loki could stay with me.”

  
  


“Why would you want a criminal like Loki staying in your home?” Odin questions his voice suddenly turning venomous at the mere mention of the criminal standing a few feet from him.

  
  


But he does have a point. I'm a good kid. I try my best to keep my grades up at school. I work extra hard at work when I’m on schedule or when I'm not. I love my family and I do all that I can to help them. So...why do I want a man bent on destruction living under the same roof as mine?

  
  


“I love him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tricky chapter. Especially writing Frigga.
> 
> So for the Fanart contest. I'm gonna have two prompts that you guys can choose from. 
> 
> One: Choose a scene from the story that was your favorite.
> 
> Two: Make up a scene that you think should happen later into the story.
> 
> When you finish your piece submit it to me on my tumblr blog castiel-chelsea07.tumblr.com
> 
> The contest doesn't start til February 22.


	13. Slip of the Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel very distressed and I really think I shouldn't be partying right now.

What did I just say? I said the wrong thing didn't I. I know I did. They're all staring at me. A look of bewilderment strung upon their faces. God I feel so embarrassed.

  
  


“Uh...” I mumble looking to the ground. My face is getting so hot I can't see straight. I fidget hoping maybe I can look for something solid to ground me.

  
  


“Chelsea...”

  
  


I know that voice. I can't look at him right now. No. I can't. I'm too embarrassed.

  
  


“Calm yourself,” Odin's voice commands. I take in quick breaths hoping to steel myself. I shakily look to him. “What makes you say this?”

  
  


“I...I don't know,” I answer in a shaky tone. “I just do. I really do love Loki.”

  
  


There is a horrible silence. I've definitely said something wrong and I'm going to get punished for it. My hands grip the soft material of the dress I’m wearing hoping for someway to get out of this situation.

  
  


“Father,” I hear Thor speak. “It is getting late. Perhaps we let her rest in the palace until you decide a sentence for her.”

  
  


I finally look up to Odin. He is staring down at me as if he is judging me. Well of course he's judging me he has to make up some form of punishment.

  
  


“I will allow this,” Odin says calmly. I let out a sigh of relief. “Take Loki back to his cell.”

  
  


That's right. He's....a prisoner here. I shyly look to Loki as Thor guides him down the steps towards me. My heartbeat speeds up and my body feels warm as he gets closer.

  
  


Loki stops to look at me. I blush when he smiles, “You look really beautiful.”

  
  


As I open my mouth to say something to him Thor is pulling him along. The warm feeling I had left with him.

  
  


“This way,” I hear Frigga call. Turning towards her I nod my head and follow close.

  
  


* * *

My room could easily fit my entire house. It's a round room and in the center is just one big bed with dark purple curtains to close. There is a veranda that sees out towards the entire kingdom.

  
  


I turn slowly and ask, “Is...is it really okay that I stay here?”

  
  


“You are not in any form of trouble,” Frigga declares. “I know the laws of this kingdom just as much as my husband and you are merely a bystander pulled in by the lies of Loki.”

  
  


I feel that as she says this about her son it's a way of protecting me as a person. I'm grateful to her for that.

  
  


“Now once you have finished freshening up,” She continues. “There is a feast that you may join in.” I nod my head to her once. Her smile makes me feel like I should try and get comfortable. She raises her hands and rests them on my shoulders. “What you said in the throne room was purely of heart. You know of your true feelings and can not simply hide from it.”

  
  


I swallow nervously. She's basically telling me that even what I said back there was embarrassing, every bit of it was true. I really am in love with Loki. Despite all the fears that I had lingering of him. He's very important to me and I won't let anyone take him away from me. Even if it is his former family.

  
  


Frigga leaves my guest room and I stay behind just a little longer to think of my next course of action. I move over to the bed and sit down. The mattress is very soft and I almost sink into the bed. I sigh out loud letting out some pent up frustration I was holding in. I'm in Asgard. Loki is in prison and I'm awaiting my punishment. I can feel tears prickling my eyes and a hollow pit in my stomach like I’m going to collapse into myself.

  
  


I'm worried about myself. What's going to happen to me? Am I just going to go home? Alone? Without Loki? Because...I fear I won't be able to do that. I want him to come home with me. I don't want him to be here in prison.

  
  


Pretty sure everyone is expecting me to show up to dinner I take one more breath and leave my room. Which is kinda tricky since I don't know where the dining hall is. Tracing my steps from where Frigga took me I try and find where everyone is. I can hear music and laughter but I can't find where it's coming from.

  
  


I guess I'm just sightseeing now. Hopefully the dining room shows up eventually. The sky is dark now and the entire kingdom is lit in low light. It's breathtaking. How the sky looks so bright and I can see every single star. Back home I can barely see the stars at all so being here is amazing.

  
  


“Dinner is inside.”

  
  


I jump hearing a deep voice call out. I turn around to see Thor standing in a archway. I feel embarrassed that he was standing behind me like that.

  
  


“Oh,” I mumble. “Sorry...I couldn't find the dinner room.”

  
  


“I was just about to get you for dinner,” Thor declared.

  
  


I rub my neck and walk over to him. He doesn't stick his arm out but walks beside me. As we walk together the music and laughter was getting louder.

  
  


“Do you guys do this a lot?” I ask trying to start conversation.

  
  


Thor looks straight ahead, “We do when we want to feel merry.”

  
  


“Are you merry?” I question.

  
  


“No.”

  
  


When I look to Thor I can see the hard frown on his face and the slight sadness in his eyes. Is it because of Loki? I feel bad for Thor. He had to be the one to take his own brother to prison. Twice. From what Loki tells me about Thor, I would have thought the hero from another world was some big headed idiot. Only looking at him now, he just looks like a loving brother. A very sad, loving brother. We walk into the hall and the smell of warm food hits me hard. I just realized I hadn't eaten at all. Not since the moment I woke up to me hitching a ride with Thor and Loki. So this right now feels like heaven.

  
  


Thor walked down the hall towards one of the many tables where his mother was sitting. I stay in the archway watching the different world act. It almost feels like I was in a Tolkien series. The food was making my mouth water. I need food in me now. I take a step in and I guess no one seemed to have noticed me. I took the same path that Thor went and ended up at the table he was sitting at.

  
  


Frigga turns her head and smiles at me, “Chelsea. Please, have a seat.” She gestures to the empty seat next to Thor. I nod my head and sit next to him. It was an awkward spot though since there are these two side tables with other people in the palace sitting at enjoying themselves. “Go on dear. Eat.”

  
  


I look at the empty golden plate in front of me. Alright, now where's the food...Oh. In the middle of the room. Do I get up and get it? I look around and I don't really see anyone getting up.

  
  


“What would you like?” Thor asks me. I guess he noticed my distress. I watched him reach over plucking a brown ceramic bowl filled with fruits and bread then placed it in front of me. Immediately I grab the bread and start to eat at it ravenously. “You must be really hungry.”

  
  


I nod quickly popping a grape into my savoring the juices filling my mouth. The food is fresh and very delicious. I see a piece of meat placed on my plate and realized Thor probably put it there for me.

  
  


“Thank.... you,” I say between chews.

  
  


Thor looks at me and smiles lightly, “You are welcome.”

  
  


* * *

After actually filling my stomach I got into the swing of the feast. I laughed at jokes that I have no idea what it was about. I listened to stories that they experienced and told a few of my own.

  
  


I felt someone sidle up next to me. I turn my head and a very, very, _very_ handsome and charming blonde man with a goatee was smiling at me. I swallow hard feeling my cheeks become warm. “Hello,” I greet.

  
  


“Hello,” He greets back. “I am Fandral.”

  
  


“I'm Chelsea.”

  
  


“What a beautiful lady,” He compliments taking my hand gently. I watch my hand as he holds it in his. Should I be swooning or concerned right now? “Thor tells me how he brought you here.”

  
  


“Yeah...well I kinda latched onto him,” I explain scooting back a little.

  
  


Fandral's thumb strokes the top of my hand and I blush. As everyone goes about the rest of the party I’m stuck with this guy hitting on me. I feel kinda bad for accepting his advances in a way. Mainly because my heart belongs somewhere else.

  
  


“Where are you resting for the night? The palace?” Fandral questions. Nodding my head he pouts. “That is too bad.”

  
  


“Why?” I question skeptically.

  
  


“A fine lady like yourself should spend the night in the embrace of a man,” He states sweetly.

  
  


My face gets really warm, “What?”

  
  


He leans closer and I lean farther away, “Spend the night in my bed.”

  
  


“Okay!” I sputter standing. “I think I'm gonna call it a night.”

  
  


“But the night is not yet over,” Thor claims.

  
  


Looking between him and frowning Fandral I shyly lie, “Sorry....um, my head is killing me right now.”

  
  


“I shall walk you to your room,” Fandral declares standing up.

  
  


I put my hands out to stop him, “No...no. It's alright I can find my room. Um, thank you.” I step away from the table. “Thanks for the food. It was really delicious.”

  
  


“Have a nice night,” Thor says bowing his head.

  
  


I smile slightly and head out of the banquet hall. As I step out into the silence of night I can see the rainbow bridge from my spot. I frown thinking of going home. Especially since I'll be going alone. I walk slowly back to my guest room enjoying the night. I guess the nights here last a while. Maybe once I head to bed I'll feel much better. I really need some sleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt I should have ended it there.
> 
> I'm actually surprised I'm at 13 chapters already. Glad some of you are actually enjoying this.
> 
> I'm working on what the prize for my competition is right now so when I get even more details about I'll let you guys know.


	14. Visiting Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I spend some quality time with Thor.

I've never had the sun hit me in the face before. Because right now I'm trying desperately to get the sun off of me. Slowly I open my eyes and remember where I was. Frowning into my borrowed pillow I sit up slowly. I was in the middle of the this bed and realized I had to crawl out. Groaning I begin my venture to the edge of my bed. When I reached the edge I saw a brand new dress for me to wear. This time the color's a lilac color. I take off my previous dress and try to put on this new one.

  
  


A single over the shoulder dress with a metal chain that wraps around my waist and hangs down with the dress. I find white slippers for me to wear and I put them on as well. Not knowing what to do with my red dress I leave it on my bed.

  
  


I walk to the door and peek my head out. There aren't any guards or servants walking around so I just leave. I get the feeling I should go to the throne room to see if Odin has decided my punishment, but I should hold off on that.

  
  


I look over the ledges and see the small towns below. I would go down to explore but my best bet is to stay here in the palace in case something happens. I keep walking and end up in near a courtyard. There are sounds of rustling and clangs of swords. Sounds like someone sparring. I look and I see Thor. Shirtless. And sweaty.

  
  


My cheeks burn up watching him fight against his fellow warriors. He's not really using his hammer but a blunt sword. I thinks it's so he doesn't cause serious damage to his opponent but enough to hurt. Taking a seat on the steps, I watch as a spectator. The guy was ruthless. I mean sure he was practically killed with that hammer of his.

  
  


He knocks his opponent down and claims his point. Unintentionally I applaud causing him to look at me, smile and bow. He walks towards me and stands on few of the steps so that we are somewhat leveled.

  
  


“Good Morning,” Thor breathes to me.

  
  


“Morning,” I say back. “Do you do this every morning?”

  
  


He nods, “It is a good way to keep one's strength up.”

  
  


“I see,” I mention fascinated.

  
  


“Would you like a try?” He suggests flipping his blade so that the handle was pointing at me.

  
  


I shook my head, “No. No it's okay. I'm not much of a fighter.”

  
  


He chuckles, or laughs, I don't know. “Come now,” He reaches over and pulls me up to my feet. The sword ends up in my hands and I'm walking down the steps to the courtyard. I see a group of other warriors watching us and I blush. I even see Fandral smiling to me.

  
  


“Take your stance,” Thor orders me. Not sure what my 'stance' is, I shift my feet a little. “You will need a wider and stronger stance than that.”

  
  


I look over my shoulder, “Thor...I don't know how to fight.”

  
  


“It is fine,” He laughs. “I will teach you.”

  
  


I watch him kneel down and put his hands on my calves. My face heats up and I kinda want to laugh because it tickles. He turns my feet in a certain position and put my legs in a strong spot. When he comes up he's turning my hips to match the angle of my legs. When he fully stands his hands are placed on my arms to put them in a way that I can easily defend myself. I feel all flustered as he backs away from me.

  
  


“There you are,” He beams. “Now...um...Fandral.”

  
  


Please no. Not him.

  
  


I see the blonde hair stand in front of me smirking. Thor stands behind me, “Now since you are using a broad sword you use both hands.” I shrink when he reaches over me to put both my hands on the handle. “As for attacking, you want to swing but not to wide other wise he will attack your side.” I nod trying to take in and imagine a way to attack. His presence disappear and I look back wondering where he went.

  
  


As I look back I see Fandral advancing at me quickly and I panic by dropping down and holding my sword above my head.

  
  


“No, no,” I hear him say. “You must fight not flee.”

  
  


I look up shyly, “Sorry.” Fandral helps me back up and helps me get back into position.

  
  


“I will come at you slower this time,” He tells me nicely. He also gets into his stance.

  
  


Instead of just charging full speed he comes at me a lot slower. His blade comes down swift though and I catch on enough to block it.

  
  


“Very good,” I hear Thor compliment. “What do you do now?”

  
  


“Apologize?”

  
  


Fandral chuckles, “No. You check for an opening.”

  
  


Opening? Okay. I look at Fandral's body and see that his side is open so I guess I move my sword and swing for his side. Afraid I might hurt him I don't swing too hard just enough to tap him.

  
  


I hear a small around of applause. Fandral bows to me and I guess I bow to him. Thor approaches me and takes the sword.

  
  


“I guess you can fight,” He smiles. I only laugh nervously to him.

  
  


* * *

Thor finishes up his sparring routine and has me spend almost the whole day with him and his troupe; Lady Sif and the Warrior's Three. I walked with them through Asgard listening to their stories from before Thor came to Earth and when Loki was apart of their group. I wonder if word got out about how I feel about Loki. I hope not.

  
  


“I did not tell them,” I hear Thor say quietly. I realized I was straggling behind and the other four haven't noticed. “If my father wishes to portray things such as intimate feelings such as yours toward Loki, he would have told the kingdom much sooner.”

  
  


I guess the whole 'don't tell anyone' rule applies strongly here. But I'm grateful to Thor for not gossiping about me. I don't think I would have so much freedom to walk around like now if everyone in Asgard knew about my crush on Loki.

The bigger of the four, Volstagg, turns to look at me, “Do you drink mead?”

  
  


“Mead?” I ask. “What...like honey?”

  
  


Thor chuckles, “It is Honey wine. A fine delicacy of Asgard.”

  
  


“Oh...uh I don't drink,” I chuckle. Only because the last time I drank there was a splitting headache, dizziness and wonderful round of vomiting involved.

  
  


A large arm swings over my shoulders and I’m being shaken to my core. It's just Thor lightly- I repeat _lightly_ shaking me and laughing, “Come! You must make jest with us!”

  
  


I chuckle nervously, “I'd rather not. You guys can! But um...just not me.”

  
  


Frankly, I was never one for parties. I mean I would go to a few of them and get absolutely shit faced, but I’d regret every single moment the next day. So getting positively plastered in another dimension is not one of the things on my bucket list. At least I don't think it is.

  
  


The woman, Lady Sif, approaches me, “Come make jest with us. It will most interesting having another female in our group.”

  
  


“Are you sure? I mean you all saw me fail pretty miserably back at that sparring thing back there,” I say gesturing to the courtyard with my thumb.

  
  


Fandral came up to me smiling, “We do not mind. I found it quite entertaining seeing you try your hand in combat.”

  
  


“As did I,” The shorter of the three, Hogan announces.

  
  


These guys could possibly be the closest things to friends I’ve got as I'm stuck here. So why not have a little fun with them.

  
  


I smile, “Alright I'll join you guys.”

  
  


“Huzzah!” Thor cheers pulling me closer to his side. It was like hitting a wall and I nearly fell over.

  
  


* * *

We all end up in a tavern that they are quite familiar with. Volstagg is enjoying the food brought out to him by the barkeep as well as guzzling down large pints of mead. Thor, Sif, and Hogan are enjoying every word Volstagg says while drinking. Fandral perched himself high with two beautiful ladies pressed into him from both sides who are pour pitcher upon pitcher into his cup.

  
  


I on the other hand sit away and just watch them. Enjoying the small cup of mead that I was able to have. I'm trying to have fun. Really I am. Only I can't. It's not the same I'm too used to having Loki by my side. I miss sitting on the couch with him and watching movies. I miss taking him with me to school, having him hang out with my friends.

  
  


I miss sitting with him and just talking to him about my day. The way he'd just watch me as I talked. I wished I'd realized my feelings sooner. Just so I can have some moments we could have shared together intimately.

  
  


But I guess I can't anymore. I'll have to go home and forget I even knew him.

  
  


“Chelsea,” I look up and Thor is staring down at me concerned. “Is something the matter?”

  
  


“Huh?” I mumble. “Oh..uh no. I'm fine.”

  
  


He stares at me for a long time and says, “Follow me.”

  
  


I stand up as he talks to his friends and waits for me by the tavern entrance. I question, “Where are we going?”

  
  


* * *

Thor guides me in deep through the palace. The further we go the darker it somehow becomes. I don't understand where we're going. He never told where he decided on taking me and I’m a little scared that he's showing me my punishment. We reach a stair case and there are guards standing post at them. They don't move or block me as Thor moves down the steps. I follow behind quickly hoping to reach our destination soon.

  
  


A dark low lit room greets us. I look and see these cells with golden force fields to keep the prisoner inside.

  
  


“Thor?” I call slowly.

  
  


“He is the last cell on the right,” Thor answers.

  
  


A little lost I make up my mind and walk down the long corridor. There are a few inmates as I pass by the cells. Seeing these people helps me grasp the meaning as to why I was brought down here.

  
  


“Chelsea?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really how I wanted to end it but I like it so far.


	15. Happy to See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I put my heart out on my sleeve.

I stare at the cell in front of me. Loki is standing right there watching me.

  
  


“Loki?” I breathe stepping closer.

  
  


He smiles and kneels down to look at me, “I am glad to see you.”

  
  


I'm gonna get choked up right now. Every ounce of me is fighting the urge to break down in front of him. I grip my dress as I look at him, “I'm happy to see you too.”

  
  


Loki keeps his smile, “You still look very beautiful.”

  
  


My face heats up almost immediately as I breath out a 'Thank you'. He shifts to sit down and I sit on these steps that are in front of his cell.

  
  


“How do you like Asgard so far?” He asks gently looking at me.

  
  


I smile, “I love it. It's very beautiful here.”

  
  


Loki tilts his head, “Who brought you to see me? Was it my mother?”

  
  


“No,” I reply looking to where I came from. Thor is still standing there watching my every move. “Thor did.”

  
  


I can see out of my peripheral that Loki looked in the direction my eyes are to see his brother. He didn't seem pleased to see Thor but I feel like he couldn't be mad at him right now.

  
  


“I guess I can let him have this one,” Loki mutters. His eyes catch mine. “There is something I have been hoping to ask you.”

  
  


Oh no. It's about that thing I said the other day isn't it? The day has come where I have to confront him about this. I'm curious about what he's going to say and deathly afraid of what he has to tell me.

  
  


“What you told Odin that time,” He starts. “Did you actually mean it?”

  
  


My body feel warm and my heart rate has increased. I'm nervous to answer him and have him reject me on the spot. Let's face the facts here, there's no way in hell are we even remotely allowed to be together. We just can't work. I'm an animation student, he's a world conquering villain. He likes earl gray and I like camomile. Don't know how our favorite tea flavors have to do with this situation but I digress.

  
  


“Yes,” I finally answer. “I meant it.”

  
  


“Surely you mean for your love to be of something else,” He counters as he furrows his brows.

  
  


I shake my head, “No. I mean it romantically. I mean the moment I felt I would lose you forever hurt. I couldn't see myself going home with out you next to me. My life would be boring if I wasn't able to keep you with me.”

  
  


The pain I was telling him was coming back. My chest felt tight and the air got thin. I didn't want to go home with out Loki. I wanted him to stay with me on Earth not here where a kingdom can't accept him. At least with me, he can start over and everyone can forget his mistake just so they can go on with their lives. But this is just me. I don't even know how Loki feels about this.

  
  


Whether he accepts my feelings and will reciprocate them. Or completely garnish them by outright rejecting them. Either way, what can I do? Go home know he loves me back or go home realizing he will never come to love me at all. I am torn by his future answer.

  
  


I look at Loki as he contemplates his answer. This gives me time to see how he's been living this past day. There's a bed for him and anything to make him feel right at home. My guess is that Frigga was the one who brought all those things in for him. I remember how much she still loved Loki as a son and it made me grow fond of her. Aside from me, she's the only other person who can see past Loki's bad choices and see the once proud man still inside him.

  
  


“When was the time you truly felt that you had such feelings towards me?” Loki asks softly.

  
  


I bite my lip thinking. I'm sure my feelings for Loki started somewhere because when Thor showed up to take him away it popped my bottled up emotions for the God of Mischief wide open. I think it started just after he attacked me for the first time. Okay call me odd for recalling that far, but when he realized his mistake by owning up to it I thought he might actually be a sweet guy.

  
  


I look at my hands, “Remember when you first hit me?” He cringed but nodded his head. “About that time I think.” I shrug my shoulders. “It's weird I know but....when you started to be nice to me, I thought maybe you'd change and be a good guy.”

  
  


“Chelsea. You know I will never be the good guy,” He breathes.

  
  


“I know.”

  
  


The air around us turned cold. Like we were trying to break off our connection. Only thing is, I don't want to break what we have. I don't want to lose him.

  
  


“I am glad you came to visit me,” Loki chuckles. “Normally I would not be allowed visitors.”

  
  


I smile at him, “Well....I'm not really bound by any rules.”

  
  


“I can see that,” He smirks.

  
  


I really want to touch him. I'd ignore his icy touch and just hug him. Seeing him behind that barrier looked so lonely. Since that day we've just been so lonely. I start to talk to him about the past two days. I actually like it here far more than my own home. It's so simple here and I don't have to stress over my daily rituals. But I do miss my mom and my friends.

  
  


“I don't want to go home yet,” I mutter. “I don't want to leave you here.”

  
  


I hear him shift and I see that he's closer, “I understand. I would be most sad if you left.”

  
  


I smile softly, “You'd be lonely with out me?”

  
  


Loki nods, “Yes. Not many visit me like you had done today.” I pull some hair back behind my ear. “I was not lying earlier. You really do look beautiful. As you did the night before.”

  
  


Pretty sure hiding my face in embarrassment is a natural reaction to the guy I like complimenting me. I'm upset that we are limited by this space but I think I can make something out of this.

  
  


I look at Loki fondly, “I love you.”

  
  


I can't describe why I just decided to say that to him. It's like when I told Odin that I was in love with him it didn't count. I needed to tell Loki in person. He needed to hear it just for him. My words coming from my heart.

  
  


The feeling of happiness fills my heart when the smile he has grows. I can tell he's going to tell me he loves me back. I just know it. My heart beat is racing with excitement and expectation.

  
  


His lips start to move and I hear, “That is a shame.”

  
  


What?

  
  


I watch him stand up as I stay seated. His gentle smile is still on his face as he steps away from me. Oh no. That painful distance is back. All the warmth is escaping me, leaving me cold and frozen in my spot.

  
  


Loki spins to look at me, “What were you thinking? Putting your heart out like that. How disgraceful.”

  
  


Slowly standing up, my eyes never leaving his face, I ask shakily, “Loki? ...what are you saying?”

  
  


“Were you expecting me to love you back?” He asks surprised. When I nod my head he lets out a laugh. “Me? A god, love you? Look at you! You are shaking like the poor pathetic creature that you are!”

  
  


I speak softly, “Why are you doing this? I thought-”

  
  


“Thought that the moment you told me you loved me I would be overcome with weak emotions and admit my adoration towards you?” He laughs. I don't say anything and he continues. “I am the God of Mischief and Lies. I was merely deceiving you! You are a fool for falling for such lame tricks.” He waves a hand at me and turns away. “Get out of my sight. Go on. Go home!”

  
  


His back is towards me again. I'm staring at it in awe. Did I get rejected? It really didn't feel like I got rejected. I feels like I was lashed at with cold words. Slowly I turn to face the way I came, where Thor is still standing there waiting for me.

  
  


Quietly, so quietly I mutter, “Goodbye Loki.”

  
  


I walk towards Thor.

  
  


“Are you alright?” He asks concerned putting a hand to my shoulder. “You are very pale.”

  
  


I guess the shock made the blood leave my face. My heart beat isn't rapid anymore. It's beating out a very slow and sad song. Not even a song more like a requiem. I clutch my chest as we go up the stairs like if I didn't the air would choke me.

  
  


He....doesn't love me back. He told me himself that he didn't love me back. In fact, Loki sounded like he hated me more than anyone. He hated me. He hates me. He hates me!

  
  


“Chelsea?”

  
  


I fall to my knees and just start to cry my eyes out. I'm holding onto my stomach tight as I curl over letting out my pain. My heart ache. My love and affection. I let it all out in my stream of tears. An unrealistic shattering sound rings in my ears and I know. I know it's my heart that's fallen to pieces in front of me. I just wanted to love him and for him to love me back! I always thought he would have felt the same! Understood me when I placed my heart out for him to see. No! He took it and stepped on my love!

  
  


I feel arms around me and holding me tight. I was pretty sure it was Thor but I don't care. I cried into their chest. I wanted to feel a form of comfort that would take away the pain that Loki left in my chest.

  
  


I .....I want to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki was very hard to write in this chapter.
> 
> I didn't really like the last chapter that much.


	16. I Need A Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to be alone. ...Kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too happy with this chapter. Maybe it'll be better next time.

Thor walked me to my room. My eyes were strained from crying so hard. He sat me down on my bed and sat near me. The sun was going down and I just wanted to sleep.

  
  


“Thanks,” I mumble looking at my lap.

  
  


Thor nods but asks, “May I ask? Why did you break out in tears? Was it something my brother did?”

  
  


I don't think I have the heart or the strength to tell Thor what Loki had told me. Only, there's no way to avoid it in general. I've gone through so much with Loki and he just tells me that. I knew I was setting myself up for rejection, even tried to steel myself for when it happened. I just didn't expect him to rip my heart out of my chest and crush it right in front of my eyes.

  
  


I nod my head lightly, “It...it was nothing. I'll be fine.”

  
  


“Are you sure?” Thor questions, concern laced in his voice.

  
  


I smile tightly to him, “I'm sure. You can go if you want.”

  
  


He nods and stands, “If you need me. Just call for me. I will fetch you when dinner is ready.”

  
  


With that said he walks out of my room closing the doors behind him. I let out a shaky breath and climbed into bed. I covered myself in the blanket and just stared out towards the veranda. The doors were open and I could see the sky turning from orange to purple. That's all I did. Lay in bed and stared out the veranda at the changing sky.

  
  


I've made up my mind. I don't think I can stomach being here knowing the person my heart aches for hates my very core. When Odin gives my sentence I will gladly accept it no matter the circumstance. If it's to be locked away like Loki, I will accept it only I will not speak or look to Loki until I am set free. If it's to go home then I'll go home no questions asked. I'm done. I'll go back to my normal life and forget this ever happened.

  
  


* * *

I don't know how long I've been here in Asgard. There isn't a calendar system here that I can check. I'm not complaining but I was expecting to be back at home already. The people of Asgard has gotten used to my face. Mainly because they've constantly seen me with Thor and his band of friends. Half the time I don't want to go and they leave me be. The other half I still don't want to come and they just pull me along. I haven't heard much from Frigga. I'd see her at dinner but we don't talk. She almost looks at me with sad eyes.

  
  


Today, I'm taking a trip down the bifrost alone. I walk down the rainbow bridge by myself ignoring the impending fear I get just by being on it. Being in the bifrost is the closet thing to home that I have when being here. In an instant I can leave Asgard and be in my bed. Leave everything about this beautiful world behind. Leave him behind.

  
  


“Hello, Chelsea,” Heimdall greets me.

  
  


I wave to him, “Hi Heimdall. How are you today?”

  
  


“The same as yesterday,” He states. Heimdall says this to me every time I visit. It's a very neutral reply if you ask me. “How are you?”

  
  


I walk around him and find a spot just in front where he's faced, “I don't know. Home sick I guess.”

  
  


I stare at the empty portal in front of us. I imagine going through it just to go home. I'm sure no one here would miss me. I pull my knees to my chest and hug them. There is no point in me being here. Originally I wanted to bring Loki back with me. I've lost my purpose when I visited that cell. I might as well go to Odin himself and ask for permission to go home. Knowing him, he'd say yes.

  
  


Sighing out loud I play with the fabric of my new dress. Heimdall doesn't keep conversation, mainly because he's on duty and I can understand why. Which is why I don't bother him.

  
  


“Hello, Thor,” I hear Heimdall greet.

  
  


I look past him and see the crown prince staring at me with concern.

  
  


“You were not in your room and I was concerned,” He expresses walking over to me.

  
  


“I just wanted to come here,” I mention. “I wasn't doing anything.”

  
  


He nods and helps me up, “I know. I trust you.”

  
  


Thor is always so nice to me. It almost makes me question my taste in men. Like I should have been falling for this prince instead of the other. It doesn't matter now. I'm still in love with Loki and it hurts still. Thor links my arm with his as if he's escorting me back.

  
  


“Goodbye Heimdall,” I say as we leave. He doesn't turn to say anything or wave, but I’m sure he's saying goodbye anyway.

  
  


“I am sure you are hungry,” Thor smiles. He's not wrong about this. I didn't even think about grabbing a snack when I thought about coming here.

  
  


Shrugging again I say, “Yeah. A little.”

  
  


We keep walking till we reach the gates, where we're met up by his friends. Fandral still tried his best to get me to join his bed. Small part of me almost said yes but I considered not to. After all, my heart isn't in it. The six of us walked into the banquet hall where they were setting up for dinner. It seemed peaceful with out the loud rambunctious choir of it's dinner guests. As the four remained to get settled in the party, Thor walked me to my room.

  
  


“You know,” I call. “I can walk to my room on my own. You don't have to keep escorting me.”

  
  


Thor smiles kindly, “I enjoy walking you to your room.”

  
  


Chuckling I turn to look at him, “I can't tell if you are my body guard or my bailiff.”

  
  


We stride together until we reach my room. Thor says he'll wait for me until I was finished getting ready. I didn't mind. It's nice to have someone to wait for me like this. Only it's not for long til that has to go away as well.

  
  


There's a new dress waiting for me again. A deep blue fabric with white jewels embedded along the length of the dress. I picked it up and immediately shed my previous dress and started to change. There were blue slippers for me to wear as well. I walked over to the vanity and started to fix my hair. The dress went over my shoulders with a gold belt to wrap around my waist. The white jewels dotted my dress like stars. I pulled my hair forward to braid it and let it sit over my shoulder.

  
  


Once I was done I walked out of my room. Thor was still there like he told me.

  
  


“You look breathtaking,” He compliments extending his arm to me.

  
  


I shook my head and rolled my eyes as I linked arms with him.


	17. Lost Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end was hard to decide on which is why it took awhile.

Dinner was fun. For once I partook in their customs instead of just sat there with Thor. Fandral stopped his advances once I told him of my circumstances. What a gentleman. Volstagg and I had a bread eating competition. I won. Sif showed me different ways to protect myself as a woman. She says just because we are women, doesn't mean we are fragile and need to be rescued. I agree with her.

  
  


The party went on well into the night.

  
  


“Chelsea,” Thor calls. I look to him with a smile. “Follow me.”

  
  


He stood up which ultimately made me stand as well. He started to walk out of the banquet hall and I followed closely behind.

  
  


“Thor?” I call out to. The man stopped to look at me. “Where are we going?”

  
  


He smiles fondly and says, “Just for a walk.”

  
  


“Oh. Okay.”

  
  


We basically walked around the courtyard talking. I told him about school and he told me about Asgard some more. I explained to him what an animator is and what I do, then he'd tell me about all the worlds he's been to and the wars he's fought. He's not a hero. Thor was a warrior. I keep forgetting that. He may protect us from what ever that comes at us, but he's only a warrior.

  
  


I stopped at an edge and hopped up to sit on it. I hold onto a pillar to keep from falling. Thor leans on the pillar to look at me. “Has your dad said anything about my punishment?” I ask swinging my legs.

  
  


A frown appears on his face, “My father has no decided. You have not caused us harm and have joined us on our many feasts as a guest.”

  
  


“So, I'm free to stay here?” I question thinly.

  
  


I wouldn't mind staying here. It's beautiful here like I’ve said before. But I have a family back on Earth. Charlie is probably missing me like crazy. Not to mention my mom is losing her mind over the fact that I’m missing. Also there's my school I have to worry about. So I really can't stay here.

  
  


Thor turns to stand slightly in front of me, “Do you wish to stay?”

  
  


I chuckle, “I do, but...I have my family back home. And my school. My job. My life isn't here.”

  
  


My life wasn't here even if I tried to make it. I wanted Loki to be my life but I realize that was impossible. It's been days since Loki told me he didn't love me back and I've never once stepped foot back in that prison since. If I saw his face I would just break out in tears again. I mean right now I just want to rip my heart out just to keep from feeling the pain he's left.

  
  


“So you will return home?” Thor asks snapping me back to reality.

  
  


I look at him, “Yeah. I gotta get back to my normal life. Hey maybe when you're on Earth you can stop by and we can go grab lunch or something.”

  
  


He doesn't look disappointed or upset since I came up with a decent enough compromise. Maybe being friends with Thor will help me forget Loki.

  
  


* * *

The next day, I've decided I wanted to go home. I walked to the throne room to speak to Odin. He was there on his gold throne as I approached him.

  
  


“What brings you here?” He asks sternly.

  
  


“I want permission to go home,” I declare stopping at the steps and dropping my head in respect. “If it's not too much for you. I want to go back to Earth.”

  
  


When I peek, Odin looks contemplative. I wait for an answer from him. No one else is in the throne room to hear this so there's no use for secrecy.

  
  


Odin shifts and sits high in his chair, “Very well. I accept. You may go home as you please. Just so you know, I will not tolerate you coming back here to my kingdom. Even if you do harbor such feelings for that criminal.”

  
  


He speaks so cruelly about Loki. He was once his son, but since he's done so much he's just about throne that man aside like an old newspaper. I want to feel sorry for Loki but, I just don't have the heart left to do it. I thank Odin for his decision and head back to my room. I don't have luggage so I don't need to carry much; just my old clothes that I came here in.

  
  


Inside my room, I saw Thor. He had a basket of fruit with him.

  
  


“Hi Thor,” I greet walking over to him. “Uh....what's all this?”

  
  


That big goofy smile spreads across his face, “I thought you and I could enjoy a meal together.”

  
  


“What...like breakfast?” I ask looking in the basket.

  
  


“Yes,” He answers handing me the basket. “Is this all right?”

  
  


I smile at him, “It's fine. We can eat here if you want.”

  
  


Together we sit on my bed and have a small picnic. I had him take off his armor since it was bulky and got in the way. Again, we talked about our lives. He told me the story about how he came to Earth and decided to become it's protector.

  
  


“What happened to Jane?” I ask biting into a strawberry.

  
  


Thor tore into an apple before replying, “She is busy with her research and studies.”

  
  


“Do you see her?” I question.

  
  


“I do,” He answers. “Normally when I am not out protecting Midgard.”

  
  


I roll my eyes, “Of course.”

  
  


“What about you?” He asks looking at me.

  
  


“Me? Well, I'm not out saving the world or anything,” I shrug. “I just go to work and go to school. It's all I have really.”

  
  


My life isn't some big superhero fairytale like his. I mean I'm just a normal girl that got mixed up with a super villain and just so happened to fall in love with said villain. That's as exciting as I can get. I wake up, go to school, come home and then go to work. That's all I do. Thor on the other hand, is here. Drinking in the middle of the day, saving people and having huge banquets for what ever reason it is.

  
  


“I'm going home tomorrow,” I throw out into the open before grabbing a few grapes.

  
  


“Oh?” Thor says his voice a little low. “Could you not stay a few more days?”

  
  


“Thor,” I protest. “I have school and work to worry about. I mean it's like Jane with her research. She values it more than anything. It's what keeps her motivated. Like for me, I'm trying to earn my animation degree and keep my job so I can afford to graduate.” He nods solemnly and it makes me chuckle. It's like punishing a dog. “I'm sure we'll see each other again.”

  
  


That seemed to perk him up. We finish our little picnic before Thor has to go and patrol with his troupe. I decide to stay in my room since I have no where else to go until tomorrow.

  
  


* * *

I was escorted down the rainbow bridge by some guards and Thor. I greeted Heimdall the same way as I have been since I've started visiting him here.

  
  


Thor turns to him and says, “Open the bifrost.”

  
  


Heimdall raises the sword he has been holding and locks it down. A flash of light surrounds the dome and loud boom rings through my ears as well as a heavy whirring sound. The portal that I came through is open. Thor steps forward and I follow behind.

  
  


Thor looks to me, “Ladies first.” I look at him uncertain. “It is all right. I will be right behind you.”

  
  


Swallowing hard and closing my eyes, I step forward and let the portal pull me in. It was like flying only I was too afraid to open my eyes. The gushing air all around me followed by the streams of light flashing before my eye lids. The air was tight and I wasn't sure if that was a normal thing. Feeling like I was getting faster I knew my journey was coming to an end. Maybe I should turn around so I can touch down on my feet and not my face.

  
  


A loud boom sounded and I feel that I might have broken through the sound barrier. My feet first I felt the ground and I skidded across the dirt. The temperature was lower than normal. Is it night time? No. Wait. It feels ice cold here. I live in the desert not Antarctica. Did they send me there?

  
  


Finally opening my eyes, I realize there is no sun. Snow surrounds me and this place looks desolate. I look to the sky hoping Thor will come bounding after me. Except I don't see another stream of light come down next to me. The air stung my arms so I did my best to wrap my arms around myself to keep warm.

  
  


Where am I?  


	18. Feeling Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm freezing.

Maybe staying in the same spot for twenty minutes is a bad idea and I should move. I start to walk, hopefully the movement will spark some heat into me. I look around for something to get me out of this harsh weather. Like a cave or a house. It's all dark mountains and shaky cliffs. I picked the wrong clothes to travel in. I look to the ground to find some branches to start a fire somewhere. I find a few logs and pick them up. I couldn't see many caves but I did find this crook between these two mountains that could be used as a cave. I quickly go inside and the cold winds stopped hitting my skin. From there I moved to the back of the cave and set up my fire pit.

  
  


Striking two rocks together I created a spark and built up my fire. Breathing into my palms and rubbing them together was slowly starting to work. I pulled my dress over my feet and sat close to the fire.

  
  


I wasn't sure where I was or how I was going to get out but I know now that I might die like this. Thor hasn't shown up and I'm pretty sure he knows I'm missing. Only problem is, does he know where to find me?

  
  


A loud howl- more like snarl, alerts me. It was distant but it was something I wanted to keep away from me. I focus on the fire in front of me and hope to keep it going until a rescue party finds me. I can't go to sleep, because if I do I'll never wake up again. I scoot further that I can feel the flames kissing my skin. I just hope they can find me soon. Freezing to death isn't how I want to go.

  
  


I wrap my arms around myself in hope to stay warm. I have so much exposed skin that I can't think of a way to stay warm for more than an hour. I put my face down and stay near the fire as I wait patiently for someone to find me.

  
  


* * *

My body does a violent shiver and I wake up. Wait, when did I fall asleep? I look forward in a panic and see the fire out and I'm sitting in darkness. No, no! Find some rocks and try to strike them with chattering hands. Sparks fly and I aim for the mass of timber only to find it completely burned. That means I have to go back out there to find wood. I don't think I can face that harsh weather like this. If I do I might lose a limb or worse. Well, I can't just sit here with out a fire.

  
  


Standing feels like I’m cracking every bit of my body. Frigidly I walk to the entrance of my cave. Carefully I peek out to see if there is anything around. Seeing nothing I step out and try not to fall over. I curl into myself to stop the wind from hitting any other parts of my body. Staring at the floor I use my legs to kick around hoping for a log or something to show through the snow.

  
  


Managing to use that technique, I gather enough wood to last awhile. Quickly I head back to my cave to hide from the winter surrounding me. Just before going in I hear loud thunderous foot steps. I don't know what that is, and I don't intend to find out. I rush into my cave and find my old pit and wait patiently for the thunderous sounds to disappear.

  
  


Once the steps are gone I ignite my new fire and try to melt the ice forming on my body. Even though I can't see it, I can feel parts of my body turning blue. I want to cry so badly. I don't want to be here and I don't want to die like this. Please. I beg. Someone just save me.

  
  


* * *

I stare dully at the orange flames in front of me. No one's coming to get me. I'm gonna freeze to death, alone. I'm gonna die thinking the guy I love hates me.

  
  


_This is his fault._

  
  


Where did that thought come from?

  
  


_He never wanted you in the first place._

  
  


No. Stop it. I know he hates me but please, don't make it worse. I don't want to....

  
  


_Hate him?_

  
  


I don't want to feel hate towards Loki. I want to be the only one who doesn't see him as the bad person that he is. I want him to know that there is still someone out there that still loves him.

  
  


_Can you even love that man anymore?_

  
  


Can I? All those cruel things he said to me back in that prison. How he would never love me? My heart broke that day and Loki was the one who smashed it.

  
  


_You can't possibly be thinking that you still care about him._

  
  


That's right. I can't still be thinking about him now. His answer was definite. He told me how he felt. All I got from is was heart wrenching sobs and hollow pain in my chest.

  
  


_He's no good._

  
  


He isn't good. From the moment I met him I knew Loki was nothing but trouble. He was either going to kill me or leave me this painfully emotional mess. Well, I wished he had just killed me when he had the chance. Just so I wouldn't be feeling this way because of him. To think if wasn't in love with him I wouldn't be here freezing my ass off in this cave.

  
  


_Do you hate him?_

  
  


Yes. I do hate him. He brought me here. This is his fault. I hate him. I hate Loki!

  
  


* * *

I left the cave again to look for wood. The further I go from the cave the more I find. Turns out, scattered among the snow was old Asgardian armor. I recognize it from the armor that some of the guards wear around the city. I picked them up thinking of what use they could be. Maybe I'll find some cloth to keep me warm.

  
  


I jump hearing that roar from before. It sounds closer for some reason. That means it's realizing I'm here and wants to eat me. Quickly looking around, there is this old sword still in its holster. I grab it along with the armor I found and run back to my cave. My bones still ache from the cold air but hearing that roar got me running anyway. I don't want to be out in the open where that thing can find me. My fire is still going when I get back. I toss a few logs onto it and sit down near it.

  
  


The sword in my hand I stare at my cave hoping nothing comes through there. I have a breast plate on to protect me in anyway should I be attacked, also it is quite warm since it keeps in what little body heat I was emanating.

  
  


I stay like that for a long time. I'm not even sure I get morning where I am. All I do know is that I'm hungry. I'm gonna have to go primal if I want to survive. I take the sword with me for protection by fastening it at my waist. I go back to where I found the armor and begin to sift through the snow. I find a few broken arrows that I take. I tie them together by tearing a strip of fabric from my dress and bind it to the holster at my waist. I find a helmet that I could use to make water and place it on my head.

  
  


Taking a good look around I see dense forests around me. It's dangerous to go in there knowing that roar is possibly hiding in there. I walk till I reach an edge. Down below there's a stream. Maybe there's fish there. Finding a safe pathway down, I reach the stream and peer in. There is indeed fish. I'm not a hunter so catching fish is going to take getting used to. I pull out a broken arrow and desperately try to stab one. I miss the first twenty times until I steadied myself and made my move.

  
  


All in all, I caught five fish. I use the helmet on my head like a basket and carry the fish up the pathway. I quickly move realizing I was out of the cave for a long time. As I make my way back I make sure to grab some wood.

  
  


Being here like this for so long is surprising. I didn't think I could actually survive like this. Thank you Hunger Games or any survival movie I’ve seen. I walk into the cave going to the lowly lit fire that was about to die. I toss a log on it and it slowly begins to come back to life.

  
  


Now, how do I gut a fish?

  
  


* * *

Traumatized for life, I stick a fish on one of the arrows and set it over the fire. I've yet to find any fabric while scavenging around for things. The fire and this breast plate are the closest things to warmth that I was going to get. I get these two rocks and place them around the fire. Scraping up some snow and broken ice I set it aside to make water. I rip a large piece of fabric from my dress and put it over the helmet. Then I take the snow and ice and place it on said fabric. I took the helmet and put it over the fire to melt the ice and snow. The fabric is used to filter the snow and ice from dirt and bacteria.

  
  


I wait for the ice and snow to melt and for my fish to cook. How long am I going to be like this? Have they given up on searching for me? I can't call them to tell them or send out an SOS to them either. I'm stranded in this icy world for who knows how long.

  
  


I grip my sword when I hear a scratching sound at the mouth of my cave. I stare at it hoping something will show itself and mind its business. I don't want to deal with any monster today.

  
  


My eyes widen seeing the three crouching figures crawl into the mouth of my cave.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does one write about such and icy place?
> 
> I'm thinking that first place winner for my fanart contest will receive a drawing from me and their picture will be used as a banner or in previous chapters as a visual aid.
> 
> Rules for the contests will be posted shortly.


	19. Feral Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this Saturday is the start of the fanart contest.
> 
> If you follow me on tumblr: castiel-chelsea07.tumblr.com
> 
> I'll post the details of the contest there on Friday.

I've never killed anything before. Well maybe that fish earlier but nothing like a fucking wolf. Or wolves. Three wolves crouch towards me with their teeth barred and a low growl humming through their throat. They want to rip me apart. Instead of freezing to death, I'm gonna get torn to shreds. Damn it! I really wish I wasn't here right now. I clutch my sword in front of me with shaky hands the closer they got.

  
  


“Stay back,” I order. Like that's gonna help. They just keep getting closer.

  
  


All of us look to the roof of the cave when we hear that thunderous roar from earlier. I hear the three wolves whimpering and when I look they look scared. They know what it is and know that thing can kill.

  
  


Lowering my sword a little, I stick my hand out, “Come here.”

  
  


They automatically go into attack mode again. I flinch but don't move. I don't want to kill these wolves, maybe I can keep them safe. I order for them to come close again and they stand their ground. Maybe if I lure them with food? I don't break eye contact and grab one of the fish I caught and dangle it in front of me. I see six ears perk up then go down in a growl.

  
  


“I'm not gonna hurt you,” I state letting down my weapon. “Come here.”

  
  


Two of the wolves nudge the middle wolf and that one steps forward slowly. I keep my hand dangled out as I watch the wolf approach me. I hear it sniffing the fish and I wait for it to make it's move. Squeezing my eyes shut, the wolf opens it's jaws and takes the fish from my hand. I look to see it gnawing away at the flesh of the dead fish.

  
  


I jump back when the other two dive in to take the fish from it. I put my hands out, “Hey. Easy! Don't fight. I have more.”

  
  


The two look at me and growl. Reaching blindly I grab two more and toss it to them. All three wolves start to eat three of the five fish I caught. I'm pretty sure mine is finished cooking on the fire. Scooting backwards I grab the cooking fish from the fire and tear into it. The four of us just eat away waiting on the storm outside. I watch the three wolves in front of me as I sit by the fire eat till there was nothing left. One of the wolves has this odd cut on it's right ear like something took a bite out of it and one has patchy fur growing in weird. I ate the fish on the stick slowly as they look up at me. Growls fill my cave and I already know that they want more from me.

  
  


“I don't have anymore,” I state eating my food. They glare at me. “No.”

  
  


* * *

The wolves are still here. They haven't left at all since they first came in here. I stare at them from beyond the flames. I don't want them to come at me and attack. Especially when I am fatigued and frozen. I'm not even sure I can even defend myself.

  
  


My eyes widen when they yawn and fall asleep. Are they going to stay here? With me? Is it okay to sleep? Staring at their gray fur makes me miss Charlie. I hope my mom is taking care of him while I’m gone. I miss them so much. I bury my face in my arms and close my eyes. I'm tired. I just want to go home already.

  
  


Falling asleep here is starting to get a little easy now. Until someone finds me, I hope I'll be able to survive. There's a stream with fish that I can catch and there's enough stuff hidden in the show that I could probably use. My only problem right now are these wolves laying at the mouth of my cave. I'm afraid to make any sudden movements that they'll feel threatened. I cook the last fish I had and drink the clean water I made. Slowly I stand up with my sword and broken arrows. The wolves don't move as I step quietly around them.

  
  


Leveling my breathing, I move towards the mouth of the cave. The wolves don't move from their sleep and I leave quickly. Maybe when I come back they'll be gone. I raid that snowy area again hoping for some cloth. I find a shield, another helmet, and more broken arrows. I'll search for logs on my way back to the cave. Retracing my steps I find that same stream from before. Kneeling down, I scoop some water into the helmet and attempt the stream water. It's cold and refreshing despite having living fish swimming around in it.

  
  


I catch a surplus amount of fish this time and head up to my cave. I grab some logs on my way up and walk in. The wolves have disappeared by the time I enter. My guess is that they just needed a place to eat and rest. Relaxing visibly I move towards my fire and unwind. I've stopped caring about my hygiene long ago and I just accept the dirt building on me. I gut the fish cleaning them out thoroughly and set one on the fire. I scoop some snow and ice from outside and put it on the helmet with the cloth on it. As both the water purifies and the fish cook, I warm up from my little travel.

  
  


I jump suddenly hearing those thunderous footsteps again. Something tells me those steps don't belong to the roar I’ve been hearing. Either way I don't want either one finding me like this.

  
  


* * *

I'm generally safe for awhile in this cave. I figured out how to ration my food by cutting the cooked fish into parts. I found a dagger out by the disarray of armor and used it to punch holes into one of the helmets to use it as some sort of basket carrier. The other goes on my head to protect my face from the cold when I leave the cave. I always have the sword around my waist no matter what in case I need to protect myself from anything. So far, I haven't had much use for it except to strip bark from the trees.

  
  


I don't know anything about plants, let alone the plants here so I don't even attempt to go grazing for something that could poison me. I soon get the hang of scavenging. Sure I’m searching dead guys from all the skulls and bones I find, but what they have on them seems pretty useful. I find three capes and take it back to the cave with me.

  
  


When I get back I see three wolves in my cave sniffing around the pile of fish bones. I freeze with my hand on my sword. They don't seem to notice that I’m back and keep sniffing around. My fire is slowly dying and I need to put wood on it right away or I might never get that flame back.

  
  


One of them turns and looks up. All I see is matted gray fur and white teeth barred in attack. Growls drum through my ears as I stand at the entrance of the cave. I think it's the same wolves from last time because I remember one of them having a snip on it's ears and one with patches of fur growing in poorly. They must have remembered that I was staying here and that I might have food. I do have food but I need it. They are natural born hunters. Me? I'm just lucky I can stab a fish with an arrow. Very slowly they walk my way as I stay absolutely still. One comes close sniffing my makeshift helmet basket that has the fish I caught recently. It growls at me and I know that it wants my fish.

  
  


“I'm not giving you my food,” I say to them as if they'll talk back. I break out in a cold sweat as they circle around me. “I need this food and you're not getting it.”

  
  


I can see one crouch down like it was ready to pounce and I grip my sword tight. Instead of attacking it plops down on the ground and glares at me. The other two do it as well and I’m stunned. Are they begging? They must be really hungry then. I reach slowly into my helmet basket and pull three fish out. I drop one in front of each and jump out of the way as they eat up their food. I walk backwards toward my fire and put the logs I found on it.

  
  


The wolves stay the night again, huddled close to each other. I'm on my end of the cave trying to stay warm myself. I watch them precariously as I slowly slip into slumber.

  
  


Loud thunderous foot steps startle me awake. I sit up and the wolves are gone again. Looking up I feel the steps around me and I hear talking. My fire is still going and I'm scared that the footsteps are going to find me. I hold my breath when I see feet at my cave. In a panic I douse my flames and wait.

  
  


“I hear something.”

  
  


Oh god no. Please. Please don't find me. Slowly I get up and carefully grab my stuff. Who knows when I’d find any of this again. It's plenty dark in my cave so I press myself against a wall. I gasp quietly when I see the figure bend down to look. They have the deep blue skin like the one Loki showed me from before. Are these the frost giants Loki was telling me about then?

  
  


“What do you see?”

  
  


“I do no see anything but I can feel heat,” Says the figure in front of me.

  
  


“The intruder must be in there then.”

  
  


A hand comes in and I'm scared it's gonna grab me. I slide along the wall as quietly as I can. I make it towards the mouth of the cave but stay hidden in the dark. The arm comes out and the voices are talking again. I think I might be able to slip past them. Tiny steps out and I can truly see their forms. They are massive in size and frightening to look at. I swallow a breath and move quickly out of the cave, hoping not to be noticed.

  
  


I sprint quickly towards the woods letting the deep lush trees hide me. The thunderous footsteps are back and I think they are chasing me. I hold my gear close as I run for any form of protection. Only the further I move into this world the heavy the weather becomes.

  
  


Freezing. I'm freezing as I escape from my pursuers. Very soon I'm trudging through deep snow in only a dress and sandals. My shoulders are basically shaking of their own accord and my arms are wrapped tightly around the helmet basket that I’m afraid they are frozen like that. I keep moving though. I just need to find a new cave and a new source of food. I'm sure the few remaining fish will last me some time.

  
  


Am I slowing down? My body is rigidly trying to keep up through the frozen air. I'm walking now. There is ice on my forehead and on my arms. My dress is getting wet from the snow I'm walking through.

  
  


I'm definitely going to die this time. I'm becoming a frozen statue. It's just so cold. My body can't take the temperature. There's no fire to save me.

  
  


One of my feet get caught and I trip over myself. The helmet falls and skids out in front of me dropping my fish. Not only am I going to freeze but I’m going to starve.

  
  


Why? Why is this happening to me? I'm a good person. I don't do bad things. I don't deserve to die like this. I don't want to die. Please.

  
  


Please don't let me die.


	20. Blame You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it so long to do this chapter. It was pretty difficult plus I also had school.

I stare at the white canvas around me blankly. I'm dying. The air is thin and my body is going stiff. I can't move anymore. This is it. No more me.

  
  


All for what? That stupid, asshole, liar that's rotting in jail right now. The dick that broke me emotionally and is the reason I’m here in the first place.

  
  


No, actually I'm here because of Odin. He probably fucked with the bifrost just so I could die in this cold world. He had a punishment for me all along and is finally having me sentencing it out right the fuck now. Odin didn't even give a shit about me the first day I got here. He knew right away that when I helped Loki he had to kill me.

  
  


_I hate him._

  
  


I stare at the trees and my vision is beginning to go out. I can't do it. It's too cold. I've said it before and I'm gonna say it again. I'm going to freeze to death. My eyes get heavier and heavier. Darkness.

  
  


= = =

The bifrost took longer than I expected and I come crashing down hard to Midgard. I hear the ground boom and loud screeching.

  
  


“Jesus Christ!” I hear a feminine voice shout. I turn and see the metal contraptions that are cars. There is a female standing beside her car glaring at me. “What's your deal guy!”

  
  


“I beg pardon?” I ask looking at her fully. My words do not ease her anger.

  
  


She slams her door close and marches over to me, “Who just crash lands in the middle of the street!”

  
  


I am completely taken aback by her shouts. Why is she angry? I simply landed in this area to help Chelsea home. Speaking of which, I do not see her around.

  
  


“Hey,” I hear the woman. “Hey bub, I’m talking here. What are you deaf too?”

  
  


“No,” I calm her. “My hearing is intact.”

  
  


“Also what's with the cheap cosplay?” She questions me. I do not understand the term. The woman then proceeds to pull and poke at my armor. “What kind of cape is this? Did you use a bed sheet or something?”

  
  


“This is finest Asgardaian fabric,” I mention to her.

  
  


She makes a face of disgust, “Well it looks like you ripped this off a dining table. And this chest piece, clearly plastic.” I hear the metallic cling of my armor as she knocks her hand against it. “Yup. Fake.”

  
  


“Ma'am I did not come here for you to insult my outer wear,” I announce stepping away from her. “I am looking for someone.”

  
  


“Who?”

  
  


“A girl,” I declare looking around. “About this tall, with dark hair.” I describe to her what Chelsea looks like. I would gladly go into more detail but I will only embarrass myself. “I am taking her home.”

  
  


“Who?”

  
  


“Her name is Chelsea,” I state to her. Her face completely changes to a face of anger. She doesn't seem pleased by my words at all. Is there something I am doing wrong?

  
  


She steps closer and asks, “You're looking for her!? Why? How do you know who she is?”

  
  


I do not understand what she means. I explain, “Yes. She was in Asgard before. She should be here now.”

  
  


“She hasn't been her for over a week,” The girl tells.

  
  


“May I ask how you know her?” I question feeling confused.

  
  


“I'm Ellie,” She introduces. “One of her friends. Seriously dude, do you know where she is? We are all really worried about her.”

  
  


I understand that her absence before was due to being in Asgard but where is she now? Did something go wrong with the bifrost?

  
  


“Are you okay? You're kinda talking to yourself over there,” I hear her say while reaching behind her back into her pocket. “I'm gonna back away. The cops are gonna be here to take good care of you. Because you're obviously insane.”

  
  


Shocked, I approach her, “I am not insane. I am Thor. Son of Odin. Prince of Asgard and the soon be king.”

  
  


“Hi, police,” She says into a square object. “There's this crazy cosplayer standing in the street in front of my car, claiming he's Thor, son of Open-”

  
  


“Odin.”

  
  


“Gesundheit.”

  
  


Rolling my eyes I walk over and grab her. She clearly knows Chelsea well and she can be of useful information to me.

  
  


“Get your crazy blonde hands off me!” The woman yells. I watch her turn pulling what was in the back of her pocket and suddenly I am feeling a horrid burning sensation in my eyes. Releasing her arms I rub at my eyes, but it only makes the feeling worse. “Yeah! How's that shit feel motherfucker! That's mace!”

  
  


Shouting out in pain, I feel for the woman in front of me and grab her by the waist. I call for Heimdall and we're going through the bifrost. My ear feels like it was being torn off with the awful screeching this woman is making. Even though my eyes are of no use, I desperately try to keep my hold on her so I may not lose her. It only makes the travel harder when she is pushing at my face. I believe at one point she bit me.

  
  


I walk through the gates of the bifrost and greeted by Heimdall. I set the woman down and turn to her. That had to be the worst mistake, because she released her foot into my groin.

  
  


“Where the hell did you take me!” She screams at me.

  
  


It is hard to focus on her where there is this unexplainable pain course up from my legs to my chest.

  
  


The woman shouts, “Is this your crazy cosplay cult! Are you going to sacrifice me to your cult god Roman?”

  
  


“Odin,” I grind out.

  
  


“Now is not the time to be sneezing!” She declares. “Did you get mace up your nose!?”

  
  


I look bleary towards Heimdall and he comes down from his pedestal. He comes up behind the woman and grabs her.

  
  


“Guards are on their way to take you to prison.”

  
  


“What!? No I don't want to be a part of your crazy rapist costume wearing cult!”

  
  


I hear struggling and soon enough she is being carried away by guards. I try to catch my breath as I think of my next course of action.

  
  


That woman was of no use. She barely told me anything about Chelsea, but from what she had said Chelsea is not home.

  
  


* * *

My skin fells like it is stinging. It only means the cold is setting into my body. It's dark and I can't find the energy to wake up. Although I feel a warm breath pressing against my face. Cracking my eyes open I see a nose. It's a dog's nose. Oh no. My vision becomes a little clear and it's one of the wolves. It's probably checking to see if I’m edible. I should have know these wolves were just watching me to eat me for dinner. They better be okay with cold meat because I'm starting to lose feeling.

  
  


I'm surprised that the wolf backs away from me and walks off. I guess I as good as dead then. The three wolves walk away from and I'm stuck here in the snow.

  
  


My heart is broken and my body is freezing. Why is this happening to me? Why couldn't I have fallen for someone that wasn't Loki?

  
  


_Because he's so nice to you._

  
  


Shut up. I don't want to hear it. I knew the consequences of being with him and yet I didn't listen. Because of him, I'm dying.

  
  


_Not true._

  
  


Yes true. I didn't have to jump in and get sent to Asgard. I didn't have to follow him. I definitely didn't need to see him in prison just to have him stomp on my feelings. I don't need to feel like this. I hate him.

  
  


_Do you hate him?_

  
  


Of course I hate him! He didn't need to make me feel like such a fool. Loki just stood there like a proud jerk and bashed me. Didn't even think of how I would feel about everything.

  
  


_It's not his fault._

  
  


How is any of this not his fault!? I went after him! I tried to save him! I wanted him to be with me! I just wanted to let him know how much I loved him!

  
  


_What if he said those things to protect you?_

  
  


I laugh. Like he would even think of protecting anyone but himself. He only cares about him and no one else. Not even me.

  
  


_He does care about you._

  
  


Stop.

  
  


_Loki wanted you safe at home._

  
  


Please.

  
  


_The only reason you went through the portal was because he wanted you to go back to your life._

  
  


Don't make me feel like this.

  
  


_He might actually love you._

  
  


No.

  
  


~ ~ ~

Waking up wasn't as pleasant as I expected it to be. Mainly because I'm in this cell like thing. There aren't any bars but these golden windows that seem to shift and shimmer. Oh god, no. I'm gonna be sacrificed to these crazy freaks cult god. Crappy cosplaying cult god. I don't want to be sacrificed.

  
  


“Are you awake?”

  
  


Looking up I see...uh...what was his name again? He told me before he kidnapped the shit out of me. Mr. L'Oreal over there with his blonde hair. He ain't no Jace Wayland.

  
  


“Yeah,” I say sitting up and glaring at him. “I'm up.”

  
  


He folds his big arms over his chest and speaks, “Would you like to get out of that cell?”

  
  


“Hell yeah I would like to get out this cell!” I shout to him. “This place creeps me the fuck out.”

  
  


I watch the golden windows go down and I'm able to step down. I keep up my glare as I stand in front of this guy.

  
  


He looks down at me, “I apologize that the guards put you in there.”

  
  


I fold my arms, “Okay before I expect the worse, why am I here?”

  
  


“If Chelsea has not come home,” He starts. “Then there is a chance she is lost through the nine realms.”

  
  


“Dude!” I shout. “I have no fucking idea what you are saying!”

  
  


“Chelsea went through the bifrost and has not returned to Midgard.”

  
  


This guy is seriously confusing me. He's using these weird ass terms that sound like the same shit from that Norse mythology book that Jacob gave me. Oh shit! Does he know I’m here? I need to tell him that I’ve been kidnapped.

  
  


I put a hand up, “Okay. Let's say I do believe you and all the things you say are real, what happened?”

  
  


“I was escorting Chelsea back home,” He starts. “But as soon as I stepped through the bifrost, I encountered you. From what you have told me, she is not home.”

  
  


The last time I saw Chelsea was over two weeks ago. She left school with Luke. Now that I think about it, I hadn't seen Luke anywhere. Did he....?

  
  


I squint at L'oreal, “Do you...do you by chance know a Luke?”

  
  


“Luke?” He mimics. “Luke....Do you mean Loki?”

  
  


I make a face, “Wait. Loki. God of Mischief? Is Luke apart of this cult thing? Because I'm seriously starting to think he kidnapped her.”

  
  


“Loki is here,” He tells me while turning to walk down the other end of the room. I follow consciously looking around. There are other people in the cells, probably sadly involved in this cult.

  
  


He stops in front of one and I look in. Loki is sitting on a bed staring at us.

  
  


“Elayne?” He calls. “W-what....what are you doing here?”

  
  


I could care less about him right now, but as Goldilocks said he is here. And Chelsea isn't.

  
  


“Where's Chelsea?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's too confusing, let me know and I can change it.


	21. Cold As Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one knows the pain I'm in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize greatly for the confusing chapter. I know I won't be doing that again. Here's this one.

I curl up under the blanket of snow. My fingers can barely curl anymore. All the items I use to keep me warm is far out of my reach that I can't even attempt to get them.

  
  


I have to try though. Weakly, I scoot across the ground bit by bit trying to get close to my stuff. Warmth. I need warmth.

  
  


Feeling for the cloth that was used as a cape, my weak frigid arms pull it towards me and wrap myself up. What little body heat I had left over starts to circulate through the fabric and I am slowly starting to melt. I shove my head under the cloth and begin to use a shaky breath as an added ventilation.

  
  


Not sure how long I stayed like that but it starts to work. A little feeling comes back to my arms and I am able to move a little more freely. This gives me the strength to try and stand. Setting my arms down on the cold ground I push up to my knees. From there I repeat what I did to my arms. I spend an hour at best trying to thaw myself.

  
  


Soon enough I shuffle over to my helmet basket where some of my supplies are still in. I pick it up and pull it over my shoulder.

  
  


All I have to do now is start a fire.

  
  


In my weak frozen state I settle for kicking around the snow trying to find sticks. I easily fill the basket up with sticks and branches and a few dry leaves to burn. Next move is to find a new cave to hide in. This seems like a very mountainous area, so finding one shouldn't be too difficult.

  
  


I'm surprised what made me leave my cave hasn't found me yet. Or those wolves returning to kill me finally. Survival is key right now. I'm pretty sure that they are looking for me right now. If not, then I'll have to hold out for as long as I can. So if either one of those two things were to come and attack me, I need to be ready to fight. I'm sad that it has to come to this but, it must be done if I want to get out of here.

  
  


I look along a mountain wall for some sort of crack or opening. From how the sky is I can't tell if it's morning or night. Which makes my sense of time all out of whack.

  
  


My heart nearly leaps out of my chest when I hear that familiar thunderous roar from days ago. I still haven't pegged what it is yet and I still don't want to find out. Speeding up my steps I search frantically for an opening. My hand falls into a space and I realize I found a cave. It's slightly bigger than my last one and hopefully it's empty as well.

  
  


I sprint inside to get away from the harsh winds. Rubbing my hands up and down my arms I look around. The cave seems empty enough so I sit down. I set up the branches and start my fire. A sigh of relief escapes my blue lips when the tinge of heat flickers across my skin. I could cry from the feeling.

  
  


Sat there for minutes, I contemplate my plan for scavenging for food. I am much farther from that stream so finding fish is going to get hard. I've heard birds in the trees kind of but I'm not good at shooting one out of the sky. I mean if I can barely spear a fish what makes you think I am Katniss Everdeen when it comes to hitting something out of the sky.

  
  


I haven't seen a deer or something resembling a cow around either. Only, I really don't have the guts to kill Bambi's mom. Somehow, I need to find food or I may as well have stayed in my freezing position.

  
  


* * *

I walk around the cave just so I can get some mobility back to my body. Bending, stretching and twisting helped. I have to be able to get around quickly if it want to get food. I take one of the cloaks and wrap it around my shoulders making a make-shift hood. Then I attach my sword to my waist and my basket to my other hip. My only hope now is to remember this spot again.

  
  


Leaving quickly I trudge through the snow. My dress is basically in pieces now since I had to use it to make some form of boots then to turn the bottom half of my dress into pants. Who cares about fashion when you're going to freeze to death.

  
  


My ears are warm and I can hear amongst all the white. There is a stream but it sounds far. Not to mention the birds singing above me. These must be birds accustomed to this weather. I stop when I hear faint sounds of marching feet. They sound far so they shouldn't be so alarming but from what happened before I can't let my guard down. I walk towards the stream.

  
  


Fish is the easiest thing for me to catch right now so it will have to do. I would lay traps if I knew how to set up one. Then again I can be like Apocalyptico and dig pits, but that will be a solid waste of energy.

  
  


Upon reaching the stream I see a few animals gathering there for water. I'm not so savage as to attack one of them I can just wait to go fishing. For now, smaller animals and bigger animals for later. That's if there is a later. When I find a chance to go down, I pull out a few arrows that I had left over from my basket and start to spear the fish out of the water.

  
  


Gathering enough to last me awhile I head back to my new location. It's been easy so far. No predators to chase me or try to steal my food. Which is pretty good. Getting back had to be a challenge. My new cave is so well hidden that I couldn't really find it myself.

  
  


My fire is still going and I sit by it really quickly. I thaw off just before I start to gut a fish. My new found strength is being used solely to survive long enough for a rescue team to find.

  
  


Hopefully they find me.

  
  


* * *

I've actually started to mark up the walls to test how long I’ve been here. It's really hard to tell since it's mostly dark here. I just guess the hours and if it's been a day or not. I have gathered enough fish that I don't have to leave the cave for awhile.

  
  


Wrapping the cape around myself like a blanket I scoot closer to the fire. I have to keep this fire going. There is a good chance they'll find me because of it. I don't want to leave this cave again. I just don't want to die.

  
  


_Because he'll be waiting for you._

  
  


Not now. Please not now. I don't need to think of him at the moment. All I need to focus on is myself and how I’m going to survive this.

  
  


_I miss you._

  
  


What? I look around my cave because the voice sounds like it's in the area. It's a very familiar voice too, but I can't seem to put my finger on it.

  
  


_I am sorry that you are there._

  
  


The sound of the voice is making my heart pound. I'm getting the feeling I get when I think of Loki. I clutch my chest and try to rid myself of the voice. His voice has to go, I need to survive.

  
  


_Please forgive me._

  
  


I bury my face in my knees and cover my ears. Stop talking! Please! Stop! I don't want to feel this way anymore! I don't want to love him. He broke my heart and he doesn't deserve my feelings.

  
  


_I love you._

  
  


A tightening feeling rips through my chest and my eyes fill with tears. I can't hate him. I just can't. I am too in love with him to deny my feelings. Which is what upsets me more. I don't want to miss him, but I just can't deny it.

  
  


I move out of my pathetic position when I feel the ground shake. I'm not sure if it's the monsters that got me to leave my cave. I don't see figures stooping down to look at me. So maybe it's safe to look. Standing up I walk quickly to the mouth of the cave and look out. I still don't see anything and I'm concerned that what made the ground shake is close. I look to the sky and recognize it.

  
  


Dark, colorful clouds were swirling above me when I first landed in this world. There can be only one reason those showed up. Someone's showed up to come rescue me. So I run back into the cave and start to repack. I put out the fire with water that way I can wrap them in a towel to drain out the liquid. Wrapping up warm, I leave the cave. If I head in the direction the clouds are who ever is there will find me.

  
  


I make sure to keep one of the capes wrapped around just so I can move easily through the snow. I'm on edge that something might find me and I won't reach my destination at all. So I focus hard on getting to where my rescue party might be.

  
  


I startle and come to a stop when I feel and hear thunderous footsteps catching up. I look back and see the giant figures storming their way through the trees. My breath leaves as fear starts to bubble up inside. I wasn't sure whether to scream but I know I can't just stay here. Turning quickly I run deeper into the woods knowing they are coming after me. Dodging someone in the snow is so unnatural for me since I live in desert ecosystem. The snow is either ankle deep or high enough that I have drag myself through it. It's a shock that the monsters chasing haven't caught me yet.

  
  


After dragging myself through the snow, I feel my leg give way and I’m tumbling down a hill. I feel all the rock edges digging into every part of my body slicing me open. I scream in pain as I go down. When I reach the ground I land on my arm and hear a horribly loud crunch and sharp pain shoots up my side. My scream just becomes more powerful knowing there is a terrible pain running up and down my body.

  
  


I sit up to the best of my ability and take a look at my side, tears stinging my eyes. My right shoulder is hanging slack and immobile. When I attempt to lift it, I can feel the tears bursting from eyes from the pain of it all. It's like when I touch it I can hear the Operation buzzer going off telling me not to do that. There is no time to patch it up what with those monsters coming after me. So I try to stand and I immediately brought back down with a loud shout.

  
  


No. No! Not now! It wasn't just my shoulder that is broken but maybe a few ribs too. Why! I need to get out of here! I don't want to die like this! I can't! Barring my teeth I stand while holding in my cries of pain in. I'm on my feet finally with my hand held gently to my right side leaving my arm dangling where it is. Turning in the direction I had intended, all my strength disappears when I see the wide river in front of me.

  
  


From all that was happening to my body I hadn't noticed the splashing. I step close to look. The water doesn't look like it would turn to rapids the moment I step into it. Plus it looks deep enough that only my ankles will get wet. A gasp escapes my blue lips when I hear the steps getting closer. It's now or never!

  
  


Taking in a sharp breath and run through the water. At first it was like a chilling feeling but the further I move there is that strong stinging pain that starts to settle into my skin. Like sharp shards of ice are being formed under my sin. The make-shift boots I have are completely soaked through and my feet are becoming ice cubes. Since the water is only ankle deep I am able to make it half-way across.

  
  


Breathing in and out, I move fast. My left foot comes down and I'm suddenly sliding down into the water. Instead of my ankles it's my waist now. A shaky breath escapes and I try to stand but everything is becoming so frozen there isn't much strength left for me to stand. Sticking my left hand in the water, I use that one side to lift my broken body from the pool of ice water. I am back to ankle deep water, but I am only left to limping my entire left side to the shore. Tears are just coming down naturally now. My legs are numb, my right shoulder is shot and my ribs are broken. Not to mention the ice digging into the open wound on my body from the fall I had earlier.

  
  


Everywhere hurts. The only problem is, I can't even feel it anymore. I have become so cold that the pain is just normal for me. Like it was natural for me to feel like this. Reaching the other bank felt relieving. Even though my whole body is ice and shaking like mad, I can feel something warm on my leg. Looking down, the once blue dress is turning a seeping red. Oh. I cut myself. I didn't even feel it.

  
  


_I gotta keep moving._

  
  


Taking that weak limp forward I head for the tree line. The pounding footsteps disappeared off into the distance and I'm safe for now. Injured me would not stand up to one of those guys. Hell I don't think I'd be able to live long enough to remove my sword from its sheath. 

  
  


I'm out of breath, the wet clothes on my body are turning to solid ice, my skin is starting to become an irritable stinging, and all of the wounds I've accumulated in the past twenty minutes are reaching to my core. I should be dead. In fact I may as well be a corpse walking. I only need to survive long enough to reach my search party. Which hopefully it's soon. 

  
  


Limping forwards for a several minutes possibly more, I can't tell if it's my ears ringing or someone out there is actually calling my name. I'm hitting hypothermia hard that maybe I’m hallucinating now. I've only been walking through trees so far and not a single person has shown themselves. 

  
  


“...lsea!”

  
  


Okay. I definitely heard that one! I would run but I’m afraid something else would break. Picking up the pace I head straight for the edge of the tree lines.

  
  


“There!”

  
  


I take a peek over my shoulder and I see the blue figures looking directly at me. Of course they're going to find me. Right as I'm about to go home, I’m going to get killed. They start to charge at me, and I limp slightly run for my exit. The voices calling for my name are getting louder which means I'm getting close. Please god, tell me I’m getting close. 

  
  


I start to cry as I run from the loud footsteps approaching fast from behind. I'm scared and I'm in so much agonizing pain. My left leg is shot so I can hardly make it and my right arm is swinging that sends a horrible shock running up my spine. Not to mention I’m freezing. I'm speeding up my process to turn into a life-size meat ice sculpture.

  
  


“Chelsea!”

  
  


I look ahead and there are no trees just a large clearing that is on a cliff. There is a group of people in front of me but from the hypothermia and exhaustion I couldn't get a good look at who was there. I take one step forward only it was too much for my ice covered legs that they decided to give out sending me falling to the ground.

  
  


As if God himself wanted to watch this fall in slow motion, he hit the button on his remote just so I could feel every second of it. The ground didn't come at me fast like it normally would. It felt like someone had picked it up and slowly brought it to me. Of course, I land horrendously onto my bad shoulder send slow waves of pain down my body. Like being stabbed repeatedly down every part of my back. 

  
  


Someone is turning me over and it only makes everything worse that I scream. And cry. Because they are so warm.

  
  


While I'm so cold.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ending the Jotunheim saga.


	22. Near Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel warmth.

There are arms wrapping around me and a very soft voice speaking to me.

  
  


“ _No...please. Stay here. Stay with me.”_

  
  


But I'm so cold.

  
  


“ _I know. I know we will get you warmed up right away. I will get you warmed up right away. Just stay awake.”_

  
  


I can't. Everything hurts.

  
  


“ _...God...what have I done? Why did this have to happen? I am...so..so sorry.”_

  
  


I can't see who is in front of me and holding me close right now. I just want to sleep. I want every part of this to just....stop.

  
  


~ ~ ~

Ellie had seen the worst thing in her entire life. Her friend Chelsea; completely frozen from head to toe, in a broken state, and on the verge of death. She saw her run through those trees looking less like the friend she would see at school everyday. This Chelsea in front of her right now was dead as a doorknob.

  
  


“Chelsea!”

  
  


It wasn't her who screamed it. It definitely wasn't blondie standing next to her. A flash of green dashes out in front of them and it's the man that brought Chelsea to this horrible place. Loki, God of Mischief, is kneeling down holding her small friend on his lap spouting things to her. It actually pisses Ellie off. It's all Loki's fault that Chelsea got sent to Asgard. It's all his fault she is lying there freezing to death only because of his bullshit he pulled everywhere. Everything about this situation is his fault and she is so mad that he's the one who sprang from the group to help her.

  
  


“Loki!” Thor shouts to. “Quickly pick her up. Frostgiants are approaching.”

  
  


Ellie looks to Loki who picks Chelsea up bridal style having he lean against him for support. He then sprints back to their troupe as Heimdall beams them out of there just as the Frostgiants burst through the tree line.

  
  


~ ~ ~

Rushed to the healers in Asgard, Chelsea who became unconscious was removed from Loki's arms and placed on the table with hopes of a chance to save her. Ellie wanted to stay with her friend but just like in a hospital she, Loki, and Thor are ushered out. A gold door is closed just as they step out.

  
  


The human girl stares at the golden doors shaken. Her friend is dying only a few feet from her and there is nothing she can do.

  
  


In a flurry of anger, she turns to Loki and knees him hard in the groin. This brought him bending over only giving her the opportunity to put a lot of force into a solid uppercut. Reeling backwards Loki shouts in agony.

  
  


“This is your fault!” She screams. Loki's head falls forward and Ellie lands another punch across his face. “If she never met you! She would be home! Safe!” She uses her strong arm, which is her left to hit a hardening blow to the God's face that he takes three steps to the right to s keep from falling.

  
  


Going in for another hit, Ellie is stopped by a hand. It's Thor's hand. He pulls he hand back and has her step aside. Loki is clutching his left cheek since it was the most sore out of all the parts that were just assaulted. He looks somewhat pissed off but all the more guilty. When he looks to say something to Ellie, a large hand lands just in the middle of his face where his nose is. The pain registers first before he realizes it was Thor who had punched him.

  
  


“I can understand your tricks,” Thor states calmly, which sounds terrifying by the tone he uses to carry it. “But since you have involved yourself with that girl in that room, she is your responsibility brother.”

  
  


Ellie, calmer now, steps into view. She says with a pained look on her face, “We...she...thought you were he friend. How could you let this happen? I don't understand why you would let her go there.”

  
  


“I did not know she would end up there!” Loki spouts blood mixing with his syllables. He holds his nose tight as he speaks. “I wanted her to go home. I wanted her to forget I was here. She did not belong here.”

  
  


“You know....she told me everything she was feeling towards you,” She mutters. “She sounded pretty confused but to me it sounded more like love.”

  
  


Loki looks sadly to the human, “I know how she feels towards me.” He then snaps his head to his brother. “And I also know how you feel towards her.”

  
  


“Do not make this about me Loki,” Thor states. “This is about you and her.”

  
  


As Loki opens his mouth, a blood curdling scream leaks out from behind the gold doors they were standing near. It wasn't just a scream. The scream spelled pain, agony and fear. It hits you in the chest and moves down your spine to settle in your toes. Makes the hair on your arms stand at attention. Chelsea was making this sound. All of the pain she'd gone through was leaving through her mouth and becoming sound.

  
  


Ellie feels all of the pain and emotion in her chest. The fear of being stranded, the pain of where her will broke and the sadness of dying. Everyone of it, she could feel it through that scream. She could only imagine the painful expression Chelsea has on her face at the moment because of all those wounds and ice on her.

  
  


The scream hit Thor in the spine. It was more physical than emotional for him. He had only days to get to know this sweet girl and seeing her days later in such a state made his body shiver. All of the blood coming from one part of her body and the slackness of her arm. She fought hard to get to them and yet he can't do anything to protect her.

  
  


As for the God of Mischief, he stares at the doors eyes full of guilt and pain. Ellie wasn't wrong. Every single thing she said to him was never wrong. It's his fault those screams are echoing through the great halls of Asgard. Chelsea is behind those door begging for death, because of him. He met her. She took him in. He took her words of love and compassion and threw it back in her face in shards of malice. Loki's take on protecting this girl, didn't work. Every ounce of him that wanted her safe, will end in her demise.

  
  


“Do you fucking hear that!?” Ellie shouts moving to hit Loki again. Thor holds her back as she still tries to get at Loki. He doesn't flinch, only knowing he does deserve what Ellie has in store for him. “She's dying in there! For what! You!”

  
  


Loki bows his head, “I am sorry.” Thor, ready to chase his brother, watches Loki actually walk to one of the guards to be escorted back to prison. “I will be in my cell when she wakes.” With that he, chains on his wrists, follow behind the guard toward the prison.

  
  


Ellie shouts, “Good! Go back to prison! I hope you rot in there asshole!”

  
  


* * *

My mouth....my mouth tastes like....oranges. Is that normal? Plus, it's not cold anymore. I feel soft fabric all around me. Like I’m in a bed. Am I not in that place anymore? I should open my eyes now. Slowly, I let my eyes open. Though it hurt like a bitch because the light coming through the window but I can see. I'm back in the palace in Asgard. My guest room looks exactly the same as I left it. I'm still in the middle of this bed and I can't tell what's happened. The dress I had on when I was in that frozen world is gone, possibly forever, and replaced with a peach colored gown.

  
  


I attempt to sit up but there is a stinging feeling in my side that makes me hiss. From what I recall in that place I broke my shoulder and a few ribs. A pounding sounds through the room and it makes my ears feel hot. Looking to the door, I see blonde hair. A smile creeps across my face when Thor walks in with a tray of food.

  
  


“I am glad you are awake,” He tells me kindly. Thor moves to my bed and sets the tray down. “You are still healing so we could not make you much of a meal. You are much fragile compared to us.”

  
  


I chuckle, “Thanks...I guess.”

  
  


“Your friend was here,” He then adds sliding the tray closer to me so I didn't have to struggle to reach it.

  
  


I take the tray and place it on my lap, “Friend?”

  
  


“Her name....Ellie?”

  
  


“Ellie was here!?” I shout to him. This causes a jolt to go up my spine and I cringe in pain. He asks if I’m okay and I say I’m fine. “Where is she?”

  
  


“My father insisted she leave immediately,” He explains. “He did not need anymore Midgardians in his palace at the moment.”

  
  


Sadly I ask, “Is it...okay that I am here?”

  
  


Thor nods his blonde head, “You are allowed to stay as long as you please. We did not mind your stay the last time.”

  
  


I chuckle seeing his smile as I start to eat. Oh god, the taste of real food is the best thing in the world. I've said it many times in my life that I love food but no one can compare to how much I love it right now. Especially since it's so warm against my skin. I'm happy the veranda is open because I can feel the sunlight hitting me from bed. Like what ever cold that was left over is melting away now.

  
  


“My brother has been silent since our return.”

  
  


Now a cold chill runs up my back removing the heat. Why did Thor have to bring him up? I had started to forget. Well, how can I forget when my mind was just going to remind me later.

  
  


Thor sits fully on the bed and tells me what happened when they found me. How it was Loki who ran out to pick me up off the ground. He was the voice talking to me as I was passing out. Loki was there first to save me. The place where he had hurt me, starts to leave a strong pang in my chest.

  
  


“Can I go see him?”

  
  


I have questions I need to ask him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last time I do POV changes. Mainly because I hate them. I only tried POV changes to change things up.


	23. You Aren't Playing Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do I respond?

Thor had promised he would take me to see Loki. Only after I get better. Either a servant or him would come to my room to bring me food. I like it when Thor brings me food though, because he keeps me company while I eat. Sure there is a mighty banquet going on down the hall, but he tells me he rather spend his time with me.

  
  


“Okay....let's do this,” I tell myself. I've thrown the covers aside and about to take a step after being in bed for so long. I see the white bandage wrapped just above my left ankle and realize that's why I was bed ridden. My feet find the floor and it's cold. A little fear rushes through me but subsides when I find slippers to use. At first I try to stand with out wobbling. Standing perfectly straight, I take my first step.

  
  


Complete success. I don't fall or anything. Now to take another step to turn it into walking. My hands are using the bed as support as I use my hurt leg to move. The pain from the pressure is still kinda there but not enough to hinder my walking. As I keep going, the hands on the bed are leaving the fabric and I'm walking normally again. I would jump for joy but I’d twist something in my state.

  
  


Thor comes into my room to me circling my bed for practice. He walks over and takes my good arm to steady me. A smile on his face he asks, “Feeling better?”

  
  


Nodding once, I stand straight to look at him, “Yeah. I've been walking around since I got up.”

  
  


“So your leg is fine?” He questions looking to my leg.

  
  


“It hurts a little from time to time but it's good enough to walk.”

  
  


Thor helps me down on my bed to rest for a little. He tells me that he'll take me to go see Loki when I'm ready to take the trip. Even if I can't, I still want to see Loki. Not because I'm in love with him or that my heart is still in pain, but because I have some questions he needs to answer.

  
  


* * *

Resting for a few minutes to give my leg sometime to recuperate, Thor guides me towards the prison. I linked my arm with his as a way to support myself. I feel calm but somewhere inside me I’m very nervous to see Loki. I barely remember anything from when I was in Jotunheim. I mean, from what Thor had told me of what Loki did when they arrived to get me, it has to mean something. It sort of pisses me off too.

  
  


He told me all those mean words only to do something like that to me. That's not fair. Especially adding fuel to the fire I couldn't stay mad at him the whole time I was trying to survive in that icy plane. I wanted to forget about him. I wanted to just leave him behind and move on with my life. Only problem with that plan, is that there was no possible way I could forget him. He's managed to worm his way into my thoughts and I’m irritated by it.

  
  


Thor and I step down from the stairs to the many cells. All shining bright and gold. I look to Thor and he releases my arm. I guess he's standing guard like last time. I hope he doesn't see me swallow hard as I walk ahead alone. Remembering that Loki's cell is the last on the right I move easily, a slight limp in my step.

  
  


Approaching his cell, he's reading a book as to ignore the world around him. Of course he would.

  
  


Letting out a harsh breath I call to him, “Loki.”

  
  


Loki looks up and meets my gaze. I half expected him to over react and show a little emotion to seeing me. See a smile of joy and a breath of relief of the very sight of how fine I am. No. I get that blank look as he closes his book to stand. I dare not sit down afraid of the comfort it may show. Visiting him again sends a mess of emotions through me. My passion for him, anger that I want to express, and tears to shed from sadness. So much I want to say or to do but I’m limited to the field in front of us.

  
  


“You look well,” He speaks.

  
  


I try to stand tall and not to shrink because of broken feelings he's left me with. Opening my mouth I say, “Thanks.”

  
  


“Is there something you need to say?”

  
  


“Shouldn't I be asking that?” Staring straight at Loki with a hard look, he definitely doesn't change his expression at all. I get angry that he's not even attempting to show a little emotion towards me. “.....You're not being fair.”

  
  


“Pardon?”

  
  


Tightening my hands into fists, “Why? Why did you have to do that? …you said all those mean things to me and yet you run to save me. What am I supposed to think of that?”

  
  


Loki kneels down to look at me more clearly, “Chelsea....I...I said those words then to protect you.”

  
  


“Then why do I feel like shit?”

  
  


“I meant to hurt you,” He continues. “My words were for you to hate me. You can not love me. Not for what I have done to your world and my own. You should not have followed me here. I am meant to stay here until my time comes to an end.”

  
  


“...I just wanted you to come home with me,” I mutter my voice breaking. My eyes sting from unshed tears. “I didn't want you to feel like you owed something to this place. Just to let you be....okay for once.” Looking up to glare at him. “Why?”

  
  


Loki breaks eye contact. It's the first time he's ever did that when talking to me. I think it's to think of a proper excuse that will leave me on the short end of his answer. Turning back to me, I don't expect the words at all.

  
  


“I love you.”

  
  


Taking a step back I register his words. It was like that same moment but instead of feeling cold and unwanted, I feel warm and uneasy. No. No he can't do that. That's just not right. Those mean words said to me days ago are being washed away by three simple words. That leaves me spiraling in confusion.

  
  


My breathing quickens and I turn towards Thor.

  
  


“Chelsea?” Loki calls.

  
  


I tighten my eyes begging that if I don't look at him I can block out my other sense and try not to hear him either. Taking that shaky step, I move fast.

  
  


“Chelsea!”

  
  


“I can't hear you. No, I don't want to listen to you. You are messing with me right now and I don't want to put up with it.”

  
  


Stepping quickly I forget about my leg and the strain gets to me. My eyes shoot open as I start to tumble down. Thor is running to me to catch me and I cling to his arms to keep from hitting the ground.

  
  


“Thor! Let me out!” I hear Loki shout along with sounds of fists hitting a glass wall. Only the glass wall sounds like it rebounds and hurts. “Let me out! I need to speak to her!”

  
  


I feel like from the words Loki shouts it is my decision whether to listen or leave. I don't want this decision. There's no way I can do anything at all right now.

  
  


“Be warned brother,” Thor's booming voice sounds inches from my ear. “If you escape or hurt her, I will kill you.”

  
  


Something tells me I understand what he's saying but I'm being too slow to comprehend it. The hall gets silent for a long time and then steps. Steps that make my hear beat and my skin break out in a nervous sweat. I have my face towards Thor's chest as I listen to someone come closer. Panic fills me when Thor steps away from me, leaving me on the ground with small amounts of pain coursing up my leg.

  
  


A gentle hand turns me and I'm looking at Loki. No golden wall to keep us apart. No near death experiences to get us close. Just him and me.

  
  


With that I slap him across the face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll this week. Three chapters in less than three days. Awesome. 
> 
> Subscribe if you want frequent updates or something.
> 
> My fan art contest ends in April, so get your submissions in by then.
> 
> Remember there are two prompts. 
> 
> #1: choose a scene that you enjoy.
> 
> #2: Make up a scene that should be in a chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone. Don't forget to comment. I enjoy your feedback.


	24. Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for me to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Had a hard time figuring out how to write this out. Not to happy about the last half.

Impulse.

 

I acted on impulse just now. Every bit of me just screamed that I should hit him. Like the mere sight of him meant that I should slap him in the face. Loki slowly turns his face towards me with a look of surprise as our eyes meet.

 

I slap him again.

 

“Why does everyone keep hitting me?!” He shouts.

 

I don’t understand what he means by that and I can’t really say I want to find out why. I only slapped him because I was surprised. Also to express every ounce of feeling I held over the past days. I was stranded on an icy planet because I wanted to keep him safe at home with me. That’s all I wanted from this adventure. Not traumatizing experiences.

 

Loki looks to me fondly, “Are you alright?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Your leg. Is it alright?”

 

Remembering, I scoot away from him a little and look to my leg, “Its fine. I just need to lay down for a while.”

 

“I am sorry,” He says softly. “…That you got sent to that horrible place. I almost got you killed.”

 

He’s apologized to me many times before. Why does this apology make me want to rip my heart out? I slightly flinch when he presses his forehead to mine. My cheeks burn as he stares at me. Those piercing green eyes staring straight into my own. As if Loki’s trying to send a message to me through his eyes.

 

I can feel him moving closer. His breath tickling my face. I don’t need to know what he’s planning to do since it’s quite obvious right now.

 

“Loki,” I mutter, his lips just a skin touch away from my own.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I should go.”

 

* * *

Call me a chicken all you want. I just wasn’t ready to have Loki kiss me. If I let him kiss me then, it would mean I had to forgive him for everything that’s happened to me. I can’t do that. I’m still pretty broken up about him. I had shed tears for words that were lies.

 

Lies to protect me. I get that I’m stubborn but did he really have to shred my heart into tiny bits just to get me to go home? Which reminds me, I don’t know how long they said I had to stay here but I’m pretty sure disappearing from my own home is starting to become a problem. I mean, who’s covering my shift at work? Does my school know that I took an unintended space travel vacation? What about my mom? Is she okay knowing that I wasn’t really kidnapped? I hope everything is okay.

 

Having Thor around as an escort is starting to grow on me. It’s like having an overly protective brother watching out for me. I understand that I’m hurt but I can take care of myself. I survived three weeks of Jotunheim conditions, a mere strained leg is nothing.

 

I’ve also been seeing Frigga more and more. Maybe because she’s one of the head healer’s here or she’s just worried about me. She has told me I was like a daughter. I guess she’s just a big family person.

 

Odin on the other hand, has grown a little softer to me. I’ve caused no reason to bring a threat to his kingdom and I’m not that dangerous. Unless being slightly handy with an x-acto knife is considered dangerous. He told me he’s keeping me in Asgard until I am healthy enough to go home and to investigate further into why the bifrost acted out.

 

Most of my time is spent in my room. Mainly because Thor doesn’t want me falling like I did in the prison. Until I can walk perfectly fine, then he’ll let me go out into the kingdom. For now he’s coming to my room to either bring me food or keep me company.

 

“Don’t you have important God business to attend to?” I ask picking up my glass to drink.

 

Thor plucks a grape and shakes his head, “Everything that I need to do is already done. Why do you ask?”

 

After taking a sip I put my cup down, “Because you’re always here with me. I really don’t think I’m that interesting to be around.”

 

“I think you are very interesting,” Thor smiles.

 

I bump him with my shoulder, “I’m serious Thor. Wouldn’t you rather be out partying with your friends? It’s not like I’m gonna go anywhere.”

 

Thor doesn’t say anything. In fact he goes completely silent. Which is a first for me. So Thor being silent means something serious. I wonder what it is. I twitch when he turns my way and gets a little closer.

 

“Chelsea,” He calls softly. I look down when I felt him take my hand. Oh no. “I must tell you something.”

 

Oh shit. I was warned about these kinds of situations. From past experiences, I don’t do well with confession whether it’s my own or someone else. If this is what Thor is going to do this I don’t want to be that guy who breaks his heart. He’s looking at me seriously expecting me to listen to him spill his guts out. I can’t believe he hasn’t learned anything from these past weeks. Clearly expressing your feelings is a very bad idea.

 

Thor opens his mouth, “I have-”

 

With much eagerness, I press a hand to his mouth. He looks at me with concerned eyes while I just look at him pleading. “Please. Don’t say what I think you’re going to say.” God, he looked like a kicked puppy when I said that. I feel like such an ass. I remove my hand and he keeps his mouth thin. “I just….I think dealing with things like love or whatever is too much for me right now. I mean there are my feelings toward Loki. Not to mention I also have to handle his feelings towards me.” Looking at the man. “I’m really sorry Thor.”

 

“There is nothing to apologize for,” He says a smile playing his lips. “I understand completely. I guess it was only foolish of me to admit it.”

 

I groan and rest my head on his shoulder, “You make me sound like a dick!”

 

“I beg pardon?”

 

* * *

Thor still hung around me, but the air around him felt more brotherly than lovey-dovey. It was nice. He helped me out of bed when my leg was fully healed. We did some tests to see if I could jump and run like normal. When I passed he let me wander around on my own since he and his friends had important warrior business to do.

 

I am half-tempted to go see Loki again. After his confession every ounce of me fought the urge to see him. Like I wanted to hear him say those words to me again. I needed to know that my heart wasn’t broken, he was just holding on to it for me.

 

“Halt.”

 

What? I look and see I am at the mouth of the entrance leading into the prison. Really feet? Now you want to do whatever you want?

 

“I’m here to see Loki?” I question nervously.

 

They’re the same guards as last time and I know they recognize me. They’re probably just not used to seeing me without Thor. The guards look at me and go back to their post. Hesitantly I step forwards and they don’t stop me. Interesting. I keep going down towards the cells. I’m waiting for that red flag to go up telling me to stop and turn around. So far none pop up.

 

Looking at the prison I take a deep breath and a make my way down towards Loki’s cell. Taking a nervous peek, he’s reading a book on his bed.

 

I step out and get his attention. His book closes and a smiles forms on his face.

 

“You are looking better,” He tells me. “How is your leg?”

 

“Fine,” I tell him. I take a seat on the steps in front of his cell. “How have you been?”

 

Loki sits next to me by the force field, “I have been well. Being here is not entertaining though.”

 

“Well, prison does that,” I mutter.

 

This hurts. The last time we sat like this, he tore my heart out of my chest. It’s making me upset right now. I wanted to forget about. What am I thinking, I’m never going to forget what he said to me. Those words left a deep scar on my heart. Even if I do forgive him, I will constantly remind him of the pain he caused me that day.

 

We sit there talking about small things, like we did when were back home. Well, my home. He asked me how I survived long enough in Jotunheim and I’d tell him everything. Except for how I was feeling.

 

“You must have been miserable,” He tells me.

 

“Thank you Captain Obvious,” I mutter. I look to him for a long time. Looking at him makes me want to stay here just so he wouldn’t be alone. Only the more I think about it, the more it’s such a far-fetched decision. We are from two different places. He’s a criminal and I’m just a part-time sonic employee that has bills to pay.

 

I can’t stay.

 

“I’m going home.”

 

Loki’s eyes stay on me, “Of course. You have been gone long enough.”

 

“I’m going…tonight,” I continue. “I don’t think I can stay here another day.”

 

He stares at me for a long time. I can tell by his eyes he really wants to say something important to me, but can’t. Like he’s battling between letting me stay or risk losing me forever. This is why I can’t stay. Since I hardly understand what he’s thinking. I mean he could be thinking about what I just said or thinking on what to have for dinner tonight.

 

With nothing else to say, I stand up.

 

“Wait.”

 

Sighing out loud, I look to him, “Loki. I can’t. No matter what you say to me. I’m going home.”

 

“No. Please,” He says slightly pleading. “I do not want you to leave.”

 

Tears are starting to sting the edges of my eyes. I shake my head once, turn towards the exit, and leave. If I stay there with him, I’m pretty much saying goodbye to my life on Earth just to be with him. I walk slowly out of the prison and head towards my room.

 

* * *

Thor came into my room just before dinner and I told him about my decision. He looked very sad about it but understood completely. A little part of me wanted to stay because of how much I’d miss being around Thor but I should know better. He told me after I’d eaten something he and his friends would take me to the bifrost to go home.

 

At dinner, everyone was spending as much time with me. Already missing me before I even leave Asgard. Volstagg spent a solid hour telling me of this story about Thor cross-dressing. Hogan and I had a drinking competition that I didn’t really participate in. I laugh and slightly flirt with Fandral. Sif and I exchange somewhat girlish chats only to progress into something that doesn’t make us throw up a pile of pink.

 

Dinner was so much fun. It was the most fun I’ve had here in a while. The feast kept going but Thor took the time to escort me out towards the bifrost. Everyone said their pleasant goodbyes and I returned them with hugs. I will miss them. They were my friends away from home, despite them being a little rambunctious for me. Thor led me to horse stables offering a horse to me. I told him I never rode one before. He offered to teach me but we were on a tight schedule that we settled for me riding with him.

 

Together we approached the golden dome. He gets down first and helps me off. First time riding a horse, thank god for a saddle. My butt hurts that I sort of waddle towards the entrance. Heimdall is still standing there keeping his post.

 

“Heimdall,” Thor calls. “Open the bifrost please.”

 

Heimdall looks to us and nods, “You have a visitor.”

 

Looking towards the portal I see Thor’s mother standing there with a gentle smile. Now that I think about it, I don’t think I saw her at dinner at all. She was standing there with a bag in her hands.

 

“I am here to see you off,” She tells us finally as Thor and I walk over. She puts the bag in my hands. “I thought you might like the dresses you wore here.”

 

“Oh….thanks,” I tell her surprised by her generosity.

 

Frigga smiles, “It was a pleasure having you here despite dark circumstances.”

 

I nod, “It was fun staying here….I’d like to come visit again maybe.”

 

Frigga only nods her head curtly and steps away. Then I hear the metallic sound I heard from weeks ago just before I got stranded on Jotunheim. Thor wraps an arm around my waist and I think nothing of it. My guess is so that I don’t get separated again.

 

Bright lights surround us and the feeling of flying consumes me. Overwhelmed, I shut my eyes and hope we end up in the right place this time. Just like travelling through space the air feels tight, I’m clearly not used to this. A heavy pressure surges through me and it feels like we’re going faster as if we’re trying to break through the stratosphere. A loud boom sounds and gushes of wind rises around us.

 

“We have arrived,” Thor announces to me.

 

Opening my eyes, I see a familiar street.


	25. Start Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where do I hit the start over button?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated. I love reading feedback.
> 
> Also the fan art competition ends in the beginning of May. So don't forget to send in your submissions to castiel-chelsea07.tumblr.com
> 
> I'll be looking forward to your drawings.

This is my street. My home. It’s not ice or anything. I’m actually here. I’m back home. I turn back to look at Thor and he’s watching my reaction.

 

I smile wide, “Thank you. For everything.”

 

To think, Thor was my enemy when I got to Asgard and now we’re on close terms now. I look to realize that we’re in my driveway and by the time of day it’s very late. So I invite Thor to spend the night. I use the keypad by my garage to open it and walk in as the doors open. Thor follows behind as I walk into my house.

 

There I see my mom sitting on the couch watching TV with the volume really low. Her head is turned to me in surprise. It doesn’t take her long to leap up and hug me. I missed her so much that I was afraid to even let go. She tells me about what I’ve missed and how she felt. I only felt guilty for leaving her behind like that so suddenly. From there I introduce her to Thor and she already remembers him from the attack on New York a year ago.

 

I go to my room and see Charlie on my bed. He gets down and rubs against my legs eagerly begging for me to pick him up. Kneeling down I pick him up and hold him in my arms. He nestled close to me missing my warmth. I’m glad my mom took care of him while I was gone. I needed to know he was okay. Sitting down in my bed I enjoy the actual feeling that the mattress belonged to me. Mom had Thor set up in my sister’s room just like how she had Loki. A sharp pang hits me remembering that Loki was no longer staying in that room.

 

I change my clothes and climb into bed turning the lights off just before. Lying in bed for a couple minutes, my house quiet as night, I start to miss the room I had in Asgard. The beautiful night sky to help me fall asleep. No, I just have the darkness of my plain white room.

 

Trying hard to go to sleep, I turned onto my side shutting my eyes tight. So many thoughts running through my head. All the past events that have occurred these past weeks. The emotions I felt in those days and the feelings I had to leave behind. I cover my ears with a pillow to block out all these thoughts. I need to sleep. If I sleep I will forget the next day. I want to forget so badly.

 

I want to forget him.

 

* * *

_The sun shines above me but it feels like winter. A hollow feeling is left in my chest. Looking down there is a hole. Large hole where my heart needs to be. I feel like I can’t breathe right. Like when I take a breath it’s as if I’m breathing in a lump. Exhaling is like breathing out cold air of mint. It doesn’t feel right. There’s supposed to be something. Something that fits the hole in my chest._

**_I’m missing a piece._ **

****

_I step forward to start walking and it feels like the ground is moving but I’m staying in place. No matter how hard I try I’m still where I am. As the ground moves under me figures start to appear. Each with an oddly shaped piece in their hands. Pieces that are two big or too small, the wrong color or the wrong texture. Just the wrong piece to fill the hole in my chest._

**_Someone has my missing piece._ **

_The figures disappear for a long time and the feeling of winter starts to disappear. It feels like spring. Sun shining above me is a nice yellow haze and I feel like I’m finally grounded. When I step forward the ground stays put. Finally I can move forward on my own and I walk. Again, figures appear with poorly shaped pieces to try and fit into the space on my chest. None fit._

_There’s this figure at the end standing there holding a familiar looking piece. Only this figure is missing a space in their chest too. I look to my hands to see a piece. How long have I been holding this? It doesn’t belong to me. Stepping to the figure, they extend their piece to me._

**_You have my piece._ **

_Their piece fits easily into my chest and I feel whole. When I breathe it feels like the lump in my throat finally went down and instead of cold mint, its warm cinnamon that I breathe out. I look at the piece in my hand and hold it up to them. My piece fits perfectly into the gap in their chest and their face becomes clear._

_It’s Loki._

_I had been holding the piece to make him whole and he had been holding the piece to make me whole. We literally completed each other. Loki leans forward, arms extended to wrap around me and pulls me into an embrace. My chest is pounding and my ears are ringing. I want him to take back the piece he put into my chest just so I wouldn’t feel this way. Only, I don’t. I love having this piece. I love the piece that was his._

**_I love him_ **

****

* * *

I wake up in a slight jolt. It’s not even morning and when I check my phone, I’ve only slept for three hours. Groaning loud I sit up. Charlie stirs but doesn’t get up. Lazy cat. My dream doesn’t have me in a cold sweat more like a heated fever. If I have a fever, then why am I shivering? I’m freaking cold. I feel warm inside but absolute ice cold outside. Maybe, if I go to Thor’s room I can heat up a little.

 

Getting out of bed I shiver my way outside to the hallway. I walk towards Thor’s room feeling excited to get warm. Knowing him he’d let me sleep in his bed. He just screams body heat if I picture it. I’m just gonna tell him I couldn’t sleep because I’m too cold so I need to sleep in his bed. Then everything will be alright.

 

No. Wait, what am I doing? I can’t just crawl into bed with him. That’s just pathetic. Just because I think Thor will be all kinds of warm doesn’t mean I need to share a bed with him. I’m teasing the poor fool. God, I need to stop. My head is hurting. I need a change of scenery. I just need to get away from here. I turn on my heels and head back to my room and make sure I don't get out for any reason.

 

In the morning, I was curled into myself. Like I was trying to use what little body heat I had to keep warm. Not to mention the blankets wrapped tightly around myself. Charlie had taken refuge on my nest of pillows like the prince he thinks he is. Today, I think I’m gonna move out.

 

Thor stays for breakfast but leaves just before lunch. I’m pretty sure the city is tired of paving over the runes the bifrost leaves behind. I get into my car and head towards school, because that is the single most important thing to me right now. The car ride though was horrible. I’m used to it just being me in the car, but ever since Loki came down, I needed someone there to keep me company. Oh well, might as well get used to being alone again.

 

Upon arriving to school everyone surrounded me and hugged me. I’m guessing Ellie told everyone that I was in medical vacation or something like that. I guess she was extremely vague on the details.

 

“Ellie told us that you had to take Lance home,” Ally explains to me. So that’s the lie she’s going for? Okay, that works fine.

 

Shrugging and smiling shyly, “Yeah. He said that his um…visa thing was expiring I guess. So I took some time off to take him home. I got in a little accident there so I had to stay for treatment.”

 

I know it’s not the whole truth but it’s some of it. Ellie’s eyes are on me as if she wants to ask me something. I can’t tell her about what happened after she left with everyone here believing Lance is home in England instead of rotting in jail in Asgard. It sort of hurts to even think about this situation right now.

 

Sitting at a far off table, Ellie sits to talk to me. I tell her how the few days it took for me to rehabilitate. She wasn’t even surprised when I told her about Thor and Loki’s feelings for me. Especially Thor’s. I mean she didn’t gasp, flinch or grab onto my arm telling to hit up on that or anything. Just, sat there clearly unamused by the two brothers. I even tell her about last night with my dream and the tiny trip to Thor’s room.

 

“Move out,” She tells me.

 

“I know but I can’t find any apartments that fit my budget right now,” I explain with a sigh.

 

“Then move in with me and Jacob,” Ellie suggests.

 

“Who?”

 

“Remember that guy I was telling you about,” She starts to express. I nod remembering his face. “Yeah you’re not the only one with a love life you know.”

 

“Oh. Oh! You two are! Now!?” I gasp.

 

Ellie just nods her head proudly and starts to plan when I move in with her and Jacob at her house. At least if we live together we can carpool and that helps with gas. Which also means more money for me. She’s perfectly fine with Charlie moving into her house. Besides, Charlie loves her.

 

* * *

It took me two months to save up and scrounge up enough to actually move out of my mom’s house again. She was perfectly fine by it and she was happy that I won’t be living under some asshole’s rule again. Her words not mine. Ellie brought her van and Jacob to help move stuff out like my bed and dresser. I don’t have much since I had Mr. Johnson sell my furniture to cover the rent I owed him. Soon enough by seven at night everything in my room is either packed tightly into the back of my car or the back of Ellie’s van. I say goodbye to my mom and tell her I’d see her that weekend.

 

I had quit my job at Sonic to find a job with better pay and closer commute from Ellie’s house. Rue 21 was hiring and it was a nice transition from flipping burgers to folding sweaters. At least I won’t have deal with over the top orders anymore.

 

I think, my life is getting back on track again.


	26. Renaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this my rebirth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait. And super late update.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated.

My alarm wakes me up and it feels like a surreal sound. As if I haven’t heard it before. I sit up and remember I’m not at my mom’s house. Charlie is sleeping in his bed as I stand to get ready. I have class today so I don’t really need to dress up too much. After I shower I put on a normal gray t-shirt and faded blue jeans. Adding some neon colored socks I go downstairs for breakfast. Upon hearing the door open, Charlie woke up for breakfast.

 

He basically races me downstairs and skids to his food bowl. I just walk in the direction of the kitchen. Since Ellie has a boyfriend now and he lives with us as well, I have to get used to see a random man making breakfast. Ellie wasn’t down so it probably means she’s still getting ready. 

 

“Morning,” I call.

 

He turns around to look at me- oh, by the way, his name’s Jacob. Just so you know. Jacob’s cooking something and by the smell its pancakes.

 

“Morning,” He greets back.

 

Blushing a little I mutter, “Uh…not for nothing dude you do have a great ass, but pants. Please.”

 

Jacob looks down with a look of realization but shrugs anyways. He’s gonna put pants on later. Just hopefully before we sit down to eat. I sit down and turn on the TV to watch the news. Apparently I’ve missed a load. New York is doing much better from last year and it’s all thanks to Tony Stark. Rolling my eyes I change the channel, don’t know why I was watching the news anyway.

 

* * *

On the way to school after dropping Jacob off at work Ellie and I talk. I tell her about my plan to start my life over from the Loki incident. How I want to maybe find someone else who isn’t a homicidal dictator. She then proceeds to give me advice.

 

“Do what you gotta do man,” Ellie explains as she turns onto the freeway heading to school. “If getting out of your mom’s house is helping then that’s good. I mean from what you told me about with that dick landlord of yours my house is better.”

 

“Are you sure that this is okay? I mean I barely make enough as it is,” I ask nervously.

 

“As long as you pay one third then we’re all good,” She tells me.

 

Ellie has been super chill about these past few weeks. From me coming back from Asgard to moving out of my mom’s house, she’s been completely helpful and supportive of me. I’m glad she hasn’t asked about Loki or even thought about bringing him up to me.

 

At school, we went down to the café to eat, chat a little with our friends and then we head up to our classes. I had so much to catch up on with classes. I need to leave everything behind and get on with my life. Make the most of it regardless of what I’ve been through. My graduation is so close that I can’t let something like going to an interstellar dimension full of gods. This is my opportunity for me to make something of myself.

 

* * *

Downstairs in the café I’m working on a project that’s due in a week. My friends are talking around me as I try and get this done. It feels like any other day, which is nice. It’s been two months since Loki left. The hollow feeling he’s left is still kind of there, but I’ve learned to ignore it.  He can’t be on my mind right now.

 

As I work, my phone starts to ring. Looking at the ID it’s my mom.

 

“Hello?” I say picking up my phone.

 

“Chelsea?” My mom calls. She sounds a little nervous. “Are you at school?”

 

I nod my head despite being miles away, “Yes. Why?”

 

“There are these men here asking for you,” She declares. My heart slightly drops. My mom could be in danger right now and I’m the reason. “Chelsea…I’m-“

 

There’s slight mumbling and the sound of the phone being passed over. My breath hitches slightly concerned for my mom.

 

“Hello?” A man’s voice answers. “Chelsea? Yes, this is Agent Coulson I’m with SHIELD.”

 

I nervously greet, “Hello. Why...are you-“

 

“At your mother’s house?” He finishes. “Yes, we were hoping you would be here.”

 

“I moved out two months ago,” I declare. “Why would you be there now?”

 

There’s a sigh, “Yes well, radiation is a hard thing to track.”

 

Radiation? What does he mean radiation? Whatever, I just want to know why he’s at my mom’s house.

 

“We would like to have a word with you if you are not too busy,” He states. “Hopefully in person.”

 

“I don’t see why we can’t do it over the phone,” I grunt.

 

“Confidentiality, Miss. Marks,” Agent Coulson mentions. “If you aren’t too busy, then we would like to meet with you today.”

 

I check the time on my laptop and see that my class doesn’t start until an hour. Since this sounds like a government thing I should go.

 

“I’ll be there,” I tell him before we hang up. I gather up my stuff getting ready to go up to tell my teacher that I would not be in class because of family emergency.

 

“Hey, are you going up?” Ellie asks walking over to me.

 

I sling my bag over my shoulder, “Yeah but I gotta go to my mom’s. There’s a….uh, a family emergency.”

 

She makes a face as if she can read right through me. I mean I’m not lying, this really is a family emergency.

 

“I can take you home first if that’s what you’re thinking,” I suggest.

 

She shakes her, “No. No that’s fine. Just, when are you going to be back?”

 

“Honestly,” I begin. “I have no idea.”

 

We talked for a little longer about home and school before I went up to talk to my teacher. They were perfectly fine with it and I was free to leave. I sprinted to my car and got out of the parking lot.

 

I took the freeway to get to my mom’s house. I don’t know what SHIELD is or what they do, but if they hurt my mom I will end them. Like seriously, I thought I was moving on with my life but here I am getting thrown back into this mess. There is this core feeling that they are here to talk to me about Loki. In the end, it’s always going to have to lead back to him.

 

No matter how hard I want to get on with my life, he’s the one that holds me back. I’m actually feeling angry right now. What part of me found that psychopath attractive? How could I fall for someone who’s caused so much trouble for my world and my life? He wasn’t even worth it.

 

Then again, no matter how much I should hate him; I can’t.  It’s a pain how much he’s etched his way into my heart. All I have to do now is to push it aside and move on. He’s up there locked away and I’m down here cleaning up his mess.

 

Shaking my head I turn onto the street leading to my mom’s house. It looked normal. No roadblocks or police sirens wailing. I guess it’s literally a chat with the government. When I get on the street to my mom’s house I see a slick black car parked right in front of the house. My guess is this Agent Coulson guy.

 

 

I park my car in the drive way and get out. Finding my keys I open the front door to see a man in a black suit eating milk and cookies.

 

“Chelsea?” I hear him say with his mouth stuffed.

 

Shocked, I nod my head, “Yes.”

 

His head tilts slightly as he swallows, dusts his hands on his pants and stands. A smile greets me as well as his hand, “Hello. I’m Agent Coulson. We spoke on the phone.”

 

I shake his hand, “Right. Um…where’s my mom?”

 

“She told me she had to step out for a bit. Groceries,” He explains. It sounds really sketchy. How do I know he doesn’t have her tied up in her bedroom with a knife to her neck? “You can search and see that her car is missing. She baked these delicious cookies just before she left.”

 

“You know it’s from a bag right?” I state raising a brow while walking around him. “My mom doesn’t bake, _bake_.”

 

I hear his steps following behind me as I look around to see nothing is out of place. “Well, I helped her mix the ingredients.”

 

Turning around while folding my arms I glare at him, “What is your game here? What do you want?”

 

Agent Coulson stands like well, an agent and speaks, “My ‘game’ is to ask what your ‘game’ is?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“We received very high readings of radioactivity in this area, mostly in front of your house,” He informs with a serious tone. “Also from what our intel tells us, you were spotted with Thor coming from Asgard.”

 

How..? How did he know about that?

 

“Thor also told us what happened in Asgard,” He adds nonchalantly.

 

“Wait…what?”

 

Agent Coulson looked at me, “Thor is deployed under SHIELD. Who do you think sent him and the avengers out to New York?”

 

I press a hand to forehead. This guy is government official but he doesn’t feel like he is.

 

“What are you?” I ask nervously.

 

“Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division,” He says all too quickly. When I stare dumb-founded he continues. “We are here to basically keep everyone on Earth safe. We can be secretive or we can be outlandish like the FBI or CIA.”

 

“So are you guys like super spies then?” I question sounding a little too much like an excited four year old.

 

Agent Coulson nods, “You can say that in a way. We deal mostly with the unusual. Like the invasion on New York or your friend Thor.”

 

I want to scoff but everything he’s telling me sounds legit that I can’t really be sassy right now.

 

Waving a hand I sigh, “Okay. Okay, so what does this have to do with me?”

 

“I’m gonna need you to come with me.”

 

* * *

I managed to say goodbye to my mom, again, before I disappear for who knows how long. Again. I even sent Ellie a text that I won’t be home tonight. Since Coulson here is flying me out to New York to discuss something clearly classified. I don’t know if I should be nervous or pissed. I’m missing out on school because of this radioactive Asgard bull shit. The more I try to get away the deeper I sink into this pit of things I want to leave behind.

 

As if the more I try to forget the more I’m doomed to repeat. Who know, Loki might even escape again. Then surely I’d be screwed. Hell he might even make some other girl’s life a complete mess. Only thinking that hurts more because it’ll mean he’d forget every ounce of me.

 

It’s either the fact we’re flying in a charter jet or some top secret SHIELD plane that we arrive in New York at eight pm. Frankly, I’m peeved, hungry and jet-lagged; I need to sleep. Coulson on the other hand, leads me to another slick car.

 

The door opens and I see a set of legs. Male. I climb in and there is a dark skinned man with a black eye patch staring at me. He looks intimidatingly serious.

 

“Hello,” He greets in a commanding voice. “I am Director Nick Fury of SHIELD.”

 

I look and Coulson climbs in next to me. The car starts and we’re leaving this private airport. I look around slightly panicked but see Coulson hand the Director a file, who in turns flips it open as if he’s seen it twenty times before.

 

“Chelsea Marks,” He calls looking at me with his one eye. “Has Agent Coulson informed you why you are here?”

 

“N-Not really….” I mutter.

 

The Director closes the folder, “You are here because we have questions to ask you. If you do not answer we have ways of making you talk.”

 

I put my hands up in defense, “Look guy. I’ll talk just don’t break any of my fingers. I need these to work.” Some government agency. Yeesh.

 

“Oh we don’t mean by torture,” Director Fury mentions. “We only mean to hold you as long as possible to get the information we need.”

 

“What information?”

 

“Information about Loki.”

 

I fucking knew it. In the end, it leads back to him.

 

Groaning loud, I fold my arms and slump in my seat, “Why? Can’t it be about something else? You know I heard there is a pretty interesting base out south from the city go investigate that.”

 

“I’m sure he’s told you,” Fury goes on ignoring my annoyance. “He’s the reason on the-”

 

“Attack on New York?” I finish irritated.

 

The car turns and Fury still talks, “We need to know if he was planning anything, because Thor informed us of his escape and his recuperation at your house.”

 

“So what? Am I under government watch now?” I grunt.

 

“Only if you seem dangerous,” The Director declares. I roll my eyes and stare out the window. This is completely stupid. They know I’m not dangerous. They’re just being a stupid government official thinking they can contain me for not good reason.

 

I’ve learned to let everything go. Just so I can finish school, pay rent and have a normal fulfilling life. Is any of that too hard to comprehend? God, I wish I hadn’t made that turn and found Loki that night. It just pains me to wish that because of how much I feel about him and how I really wanted circumstances to be different.

 

Now listen to me, I sound like a broken record. Damn it, I just want to get this over with.

 

The car drove deep into the heart of New York. It was new from my last visit when I was a senior. Usually there’s traffic but I think they took a certain route to get us to our destination faster. We were pulling up to a tall building. It almost looks familiar in a way. Looking up, it clicked. We were at Stark Towers. Makes sense, what with the big flashy sign hanging over thirty stories above my head.

 

The car pulls into an underground parking garage and parks.

 

“Follow us,” Director Fury orders as he climbs out after Coulson. I gather my stuff and follow close behind. They looked as if they’ve been here tons of times. We approach the elevators and Coulson pushes a button.

 

I turn my head to them confused, “Uh…why are we at Stark Towers?”

 

Coulson answers, “Mr. Stark is one of our core facilitators that we discuss our business with.”

 

I nod my head slowly. If they can deploy Thor out to New York so easily, then of course they’d have ties to Iron Man. The elevator doors open and we step inside. The carriage goes up and we wait patiently.

 

“Good afternoon, Agent Coulson. Director Fury,” A voice announces out of nowhere.

 

“What! Who!” I shout spinning around looking for the man who said that. “I don’t understand!”

 

“Jarvis is Mr. Stark’s AI system,” Coulson confirms for me. “He is built into the hardware to provide assistance to those who are working in the building.”

 

I look to the ceiling and I jump as Jarvis speaks, “Welcome to Stark Towers, Miss. Marks.”

 

“H-hello….” I mumble.

 

“I will inform Mr. Stark of your arrival,” He adds on.

 

As the elevator goes up a monitor lights up and I see Iron Man. No really. I see the suit that Tony wears and that’s it.

 

“What do you guys want now? I’m busy,” He says. Wow, rude.

 

Director Fury declares, “You and I know you are never busy.” I look over to see what they are talking about. “And you know exactly the only reason we’re even here.”

 

I’m so in the dark right now. Like I don’t understand why we have to come to New York just to talk to Tony Stark. I mean don’t get me wrong, I’m enthralled that I’m in New York right now. I’m just so confused. I startle a little when the mask looks right at me.

 

“Is that her?” He asks.

 

Director Fury nods his head, “Yes that’s her. Are you going to run the needed tests on her?”

 

“Tests? What tests?!” I shout interrupting everything.

  
Coulson puts a hand on my shoulder, “You’ve been exposed to radioactivity. We need to run tests to see you aren’t harmed by it in anyway.”

 

Pulling my shoulder away I scowl, “I’ve been fine all this time.”

 

“You don’t know that,” Director Fury entails.

 

“It’s my body! I know when I’d grow an extra limb or not,” I hiss.

 

The elevator reaches its destination and we walk out. Tony Stark, still in his suit walks up to us.

 

“Hey there,” He greets extending his hand. “Tony Stark.”

 

I shake his hand, “I know who you are. _Everyone_ knows who you are.”

 

As I shake his hand, the thing comes off. My eyes widen as I hold it. Did…Did I just break everyone’s favorite billionaire? I think I screamed before I met the floor with my face.


	27. Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll answer your stupid questions.

Slowly opening my eyes, I feel a cold towel on my face. Why? Did someone put this here as a joke? Groaning I sit up letting it fall off my face. My bed feels softer. Oh wait, I’m not at home. I was at school when I got a call. Looking around I start to remember that I was at Stark Towers.

 

“Whose bed am I in?” I mutter.

 

“Mine.”

 

Looking up I see the real Tony Stark walking over to me with a glass of water. I take it and take a sip.

 

“Sorry about scaring the crap out of you,” He chuckles.

 

I look above the rim of my glass, “You don’t look very apologetic.”

 

He shrugs, “Maybe it’s too funny to be apologetic over.”  
  
I roll my eyes and swing my legs over the edge, “So, where’s um…Fury and Coulson?”

 

“Living room,” Tony sighs walking away. I follow behind as if I belonged there. “No one’s allowed in my room unless they are either me or wears a skirt.”

 

Shaking my head I walk past him finding Director Fury and Agent Coulson talking. I approach them and Director Fury asks, “How are you feeling?”  
  
“How long was I out?” I ask remembering about the time.

 

“Only twenty minutes,” Coulson replies. “Do you need to sit down?”  
  
I wave a hand, “I’m fine. Can we get this over with? I want to go home.”

 

Tony walks around me, “Someone’s moody. Did something bite you in the butt while you were playing goddess?”

 

Snapping my head to him I growl, “Does everything you say have to be sarcastic?”  
  
He shrugs, “Pretty much. Can’t function without it.”

 

Folding my arms and glaring at him hoping to make his head explode, Coulson guides me to sit down. He says, “Hopefully this won’t take long. All you have to do is cooperate with us.”

 

I take a seat on a stool and Tony walks up next to me with random tools that frankly I don’t want to describe. Looking ahead Director Fury and Coulson stand to ask their questions.

 

“How did you meet Loki?” Coulson goes first.

 

“I was driving home after work and a voice told me to make a turn. Leads me to some deserted street. Then a bright light blind sides me and Loki comes walking to me,” I say summing it all up.

 

“Possible mind control,” Coulson mutters.

 

Fury steps forward a little, “In the time Loki has stayed with you, has he harmed anyone?”

 

Swallowing hard remembering that first attack Loki did to me. Opening my mouth I say, “Yes. Me. Only me. He slapped me across the room and that’s it.”

 

“Why do you sound like you’re protecting him?” Director Fury asks a little venom in his voice.

 

Glaring at him I snap, “I’m not. I’m just cleaning up his fucking mess.”

 

It’s gotten to the point where I’m just too angry to show Loki any mercy. He’s getting me in trouble with this secret service.

 

“You know Thor gossiped about your not-so-love affair with Loki,” Tony inputs looking me in the eye. I turn my face away to hide the small amount of embarrassment I feel. Leave it to Thor to say something. “Is this true?”

 

“It’s true,” I answer trying to hide my trembling voice. I haven’t admitted my feelings about him to anyone in so long that it feels surreal they exist. “…I am in love with him.”

 

“You didn’t say ‘was’?” He goes on. “Does this mean you still love him?”

 

“Why does my love life have to be a big issue here?” I growl.

 

Fury circles me like a one eyed hawk, “Because it involves that guy. It involves you. So, answer his question.”

 

Folding my arms and slumping in my chair, “Yeah I still love him. And it pisses me off.”

 

“Why?”  
  
“Because of all of this!” I shout gesturing to the room. “I get sucked up to his world! Put on house arrest and then I get stuck in one of the crazy worlds where I almost fucking freeze to death! Now, now I’m being interrogated by this super-secret organization when I’m so close to my graduation day!” I slump back defeated. “I…I just want my life back.”

 

I look to them and see that they are at a loss for words.

 

Director Fury speaks first, “I think we’re done here. Take her home.”

 

* * *

 

I get home close to night. It wasn’t Coulson or Director Fury who drop me off just some random agent. He drops me off at my mom’s since that’s where my car is. Just as they drop me off, they drive off almost immediately. Too tired to deal with anymore I climb into my car and just go back my house.

 

Ellie and Jacob were doing dishes clearly just finishing dinner. Ellie looked to me wondering where I’ve been all day and I explained that some urgent business came up between my mom that’s all. I don’t need her getting involved as much as she did before. After a small bite to eat I go up to my room. Charlie was in his bed already waiting for me. I change and climb into bed. Exhausted I pass out without giving sleep a second thought.

 

Morning came and I did the same as I did yesterday. Just a little less Jacob in his underwear. Ellie didn’t have a class today so she was going to spend the day with her boyfriend. I on the other hand had an afternoon and night class. Climbing into my car I drive to the freeway and make my way to school. The drive was quiet despite the radio playing. Lonely even. I’ve grown used to it.

 

Upon arriving to school, I park on the lower levels of the garage. I ended up on the far end of the garage since everyone takes all the good spots. I look to my phone real quick to see if I got any messages.

 

Just one. From the career center. They tell me that there is someone here looking for a media internship. Hey, I’m graduating soon, so why not? I quickly grab my stuff and power walk towards the entrance. I say hi to whoever was downstairs, exchange small conversation with my best friend Ally, ask if maybe she wanted to go up with me but suggested I go alone. After that I go towards the third floor and find the glass doors. There’s not a lot of people there which surprises me. I step out of the elevator and walk towards the room. I don’t get where there wasn’t many people here. There are other students close to graduation like me. This is a golden opportunity to show a possible employer your stuff. So why pass this up?

 

As I walk in, one of the counselor’s ask if I needed anything and I tell them about the text.

 

“Oh,” The woman exclaims. “Follow me.”

 

That didn’t take much I guess. She walks and I follow her to one of the back rooms. I’m too used to this since they helped me for a short while when I was looking for work. She opens the door for me and I step in. Looking ahead I let out a long breath.

 

“Hey there little Miss Attitude,” Tony Stark greets with billionaire smile.

 

He’s sitting behind the main desk in the room with his feet up. He looked to relax to be here for something important.

 

Standing straight I ask, “What do you want?”

 

“Ah, ah,” He announces. “Is that anyway to talk to your future boss?”

 

“What?”

 

Tony moves to sit straight and look me dead in the eyes, “You’re close to graduating right? You’ll need a job. I’m looking for new interns in my media section of my company.”

 

Gesturing to myself, “You want _me_ to come work for _you_?”

 

“Basically yeah.”

 

This is too good to be true. There has to be a catch.

 

“Why? Why just me?” I ask. “I did notice that there weren’t any other applicants here. So why just me? Does it have to do with SHIELD?”

 

He looked like he had some witty comeback to say but only deflates and lets out a hard groan. Waving a hand he explains, “Look, they told me to give you a job at my tower just so they can keep an eye on you. They still believe you still have some sort of connection to Loki and want to make sure you’re not up to blowing things up like he did.”

 

Glaring at him, “And if I refuse?”

 

“I’m to automatically hire you.”

 

“Which is a waste of resource if I may add.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

Tony looks to me, “You’re not one of the worst looking interns I’ve hired, and I’ll hand that to you.”

 

“That’s it,” I hiss turning to leave.

 

“Whoa! Hey!” He shouts stopping me. “Look, even if I don’t hire you they’ll just keep coming back to me and bothering me. So put me out of my misery here.”

 

Two things are happening here. One, me saying yes and going to work for this douche. Two, saying no and have a constant barrage of phone calls from either this guy or SHIELD. Then again his pay might be great.

 

“On one condition.”

 

* * *

“I think I’m graduating early,” I declare.

 

“What?” Ally asks in a gasp. She follows me to the snack line. “You’re leaving us?”

 

I shrug looking at the shelves of chips, “Yeah. I told you about that internship right?” She nods. “I got it.”

 

“Really?” She gasps and pats me on the back. “Good for you!”

 

Chuckling because I don’t know if that is praise or a joke seeing as I’m working for _that guy_.

 

“Did they say what company?”

 

This stills me slightly. I don’t want to say too much since I’m only getting this job because of government problems.

 

“Uh…ah, yeah,” I mumble. “They did.”

 

“What company?”

 

“…..st..ar.ind…stri..s..” I whisper.

 

Ally leans closer, “What was that?”

 

“sta…k..in…u..tries…”

 

“What?”

 

“Stark…Industries…?”

 

“What!”

 

* * *

Remember how I mentioned to Ally that I was graduating early? Yeah, well apparently early to Tony was the next day. I was supposed to pack up my room, again, and get the hell out of dodge. He sent me a first class ticket to New York with mini-bar privileges on one of his private jets. It feels like he’s showing off to me, and it’s pissing me off. There were personal flight attendants to make sure I make the trip comfortably. Hopefully I don’t end up a spoiled brat.

 

I touch down at a personal airport. The attendants help me up and guide me out of the plane. There is a single black car and a woman standing next to it. She had orange hair and a white suit. I approach her expecting some super encrypted message from Stark.

 

“Hi,” She greets with a very sweet smile. “I’m Pepper Potts. CEO of Stark Industries and assistant to Tony Stark. I will be debriefing you.”

 

“Okay,” I answer not sure of any other word I should use. The attendants placed my luggage in the trunk and Charlie inside the car. Pepper climbs into the car and I get in after her.

 

She taps away at her phone as if her entire life was on that little piece of metal. She speaks, “Tony told me of your circumstances and has arranged for you to stay at this address.” She hands me piece of paper with a picture of an apartment building and a room number.

 

I roll my eyes, “I can figure my own way around New York. He’s just showing off that he can do whatever he wants.”

 

“Have you met him?”

 

I chuckle, “I take it you’re not too excited about this as much as I am.”

 

Pepper chuckles as well and nods, “Frankly, this is a complete waste-“

 

“Of resource? Yeah I told him that,” I sigh. “Honestly, it’s as if I don’t really have a job and everything here is just a hoax.”

 

“It’s SHIELD. We can have a say in anything but then again,” She begins. “That’s how they always are. Taking the initiative and leaving everyone in the dark.”

 

“Deep,” I mumble.

 

Pepper tells me my department and who I work for. I’m supposed to help design colorful commercials for Tony’s gadgets and if it’s not that to create fun cartoonish designs for when he holds press conferences. She says it’s so he has the big entrance he’s always wanted and that I’m basically getting paid to feed his ego.

 

As she tells me of the small projects his media crew have been working on recently, I look out the window. Even though I have the cushiest job in the world, I feel trapped. I mean, I am free to leave but at what cost. Having my home and work constantly surveyed or bugged? No, I don’t want to end up some psycho conspiracy nut. Thank you very much.

 

Thinking of being trapped makes me wonder how Loki is doing. It’s ever so often that I decide to think of him like this. I wonder if they are feeding him or treating him well. Maybe they are torturing him to add to his punishment. Ugh, why does everything have to become so depressing when I think of him? He’s there, I’m here and there’s nothing that’s gonna change that.

 

“Chelsea?”

 

I look away from the window just as we pass the Tower of Freedom. Pepper was looking at me like I was clearly a bad idea. Well, she’s not wrong.

 

I rub my neck, “I’m probably tired.”

 

“Well you can rest once we get your paperwork done,” She tells me looking to her phone.

 

The drive was long since we had to go deep into New York and there were a few streets packed with traffic. Pulling up to the familiar looking building Pepper tells me to get out. I grab Charlie and get out with her following behind. The sleek car drives off and I follow behind Pepper inside. Once inside she hands me a badge.

 

“This is your temporary badge,” She explains. “You still need to get your picture taken with security. You have up to five days to comply or you will not be allowed past security.”

 

I clip it to my shirt. Looking around, I wished I had dressed up. Here I am in sneakers, a white t-shirt and my tan cargo shorts. Hey, I was going on a plane trip for five hours I wanted to be comfortable.  
  
“Wait.”

 

I look up and there is a large man in a suit with a thin haircut. His hand is out as to stop me. Pepper already made it past but I’m stopped.

 

“What’s in the cage?” He asks.

 

“My cat?” I answer pretty much looking to Pepper for help.

 

Pepper says, “She’s clear Happy.”

 

“Let me just look,” He mutters peering in. “Only to be safe.”

 

Sighing I raise the cage and let him look. Happy looks in and stands straight.

 

He huffs, “You’re clear.” I pass him.

 

“That’s Happy Hogan,” Pepper introduces. “He used to be Tony’s personal bodyguard but now he’s head of security.”

 

Happy salutes two fingers to me before looking ahead to people coming into the building. I walk with Pepper to the elevators.

 

She clicks away on her phone.

 

“You must be really busy,” I state.

 

“You have no idea,” She sighs not looking up. “I basically run Tony’s company.”

 

I look to the silver doors, “That doesn’t sound too bad.”

 

“Have you met Tony?”

 

“Okay I’ll give you that.”

 

* * *

Together we go to the top floor. It wasn’t some big corporate office with an amazing view. Instead, it was a giant living room with an amazing view. Does this guy live here?

 

Pepper’s heels click on the tiled floor and I follow slightly scuffing my shoes as I take a look around.

 

“Finally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted some sort of a normal chapter.
> 
> I was also thinking, hey why not do this.


	28. Promoted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Typical that I work under Tony Stark; Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist. Heavy on the playboy.

I look ahead and I see Tony standing by a bar pouring himself a glass. He looks to me shaking his cup lightly, “You partake?”

 

I nod, “Please and thank you.”

 

I need a drink after everything that’s happened. I walk over taking the glass from him, setting Charlie’s cage on the counter. Twirling the amber liquid, I swing my head back taking the burning sensation down my throat.

 

“What a trooper,” Tony chuckles as I come back and place the glass down on the counter. “Kid knows how to party.”

 

I hear Pepper’s heels click towards us as she spoke, “Right. Anyway, you’re here to consult your contract with Tony.”

 

I clear my throat and put the glass down, “Oh. Okay, where do we start?”

 

A slightly tan arm swings around my shoulder and I’m being pulled over to a couch. We’re all moving to sit down on the couch that is basically in the ground just to discuss my “contract” with Stark Industries. Tony plops a seat on the black cushions dragging me down with him. Pepper just casually steps down softly and sits properly.

 

“Your contract entails that you are under direct supervision of SHIELD,” Pepper starts to say. “You will be monitored 24/7 until data is proven that you are of no threat to the nation.”

 

“Yeah,” I mutter. “What am I gonna do? Draw graphic pictures of mass destruction?”

 

My comment gets a chuckle out of Tony but a slight glare from Pepper. She continues, “Tony will pay for you room and board as well as provide you with a job. Your salary wage is 80 dollars an hour.”

 

“Jesus.”

 

Tony nudges me with his shoulder, “Hey. If I want the best, I pay for the best.”

 

I give him this sort of half-smile that didn’t feel like a smile. Frankly I think I looked constipated judging from the weird expression he gave me.

 

Pepper’s fingers clicked away at her phone then states, “I have a note here that you had one condition to accepting this offer.”

 

I look to Tony with a brow raised and he makes a pained look like I stabbed him in the kidney. I look to Pepper, “I got a promotion.”

 

“What?”

 

Tony looks to his assistant, “Remember that honeymoon you’ve so wanted to go on?”

 

“Yes,” She stresses narrowing her eyes.

 

“You can take it,” He mumbles. “She’s my new assistant.”

 

“Wait…” I call out. “That’s not what I wanted.”

 

The two look to me. Did I just say something stupid? Because Pepper is rubbing her forehead and Tony is grinning like the devil.

 

The billionaire sits straight turned towards me like he was about to boast, “Is that so? Back at your school all you told me was that you wanted a promotion right away. Didn’t tell me the specifics.”

 

“Yeah,” I grunted. “A promotion in my department not a promotion to take her job!”

 

He looks over his shoulder to grin, “Think of it as an early retirement Pep.”

 

She basically gives him the same look that’s on my face, “No. I’m not retiring.”

 

Tony only shrugs, “Oh well, at least with her you have more time on your hands. What with your new hubby.”

 

“Tony just stop talking already.”

 

* * *

 For the next two weeks, I’m being trained as to replace Pepper- which I would like to call bullshit on. I like Pepper and she definitely knows how to run this job. There is no way I can do half a decent job as she did. My skills from school is still being used since I practically run the floor for the multimedia part of Stark Industries.

 

_“I’ve always wanted my own cartoon about me.”_

I laugh in my throat thinking of the stupid comment. God I want this to be over with. I want SHIELD to stop monitoring me. To stop putting me on the possible terrorist list. To stop making me miss Loki. Everything is different now since I am on my own and I don’t have anyone to confide to. Just me, four walls and my cat. I’d talk to Tony or Pepper but after two weeks my attention goes to my job and to Tony.

 

“We’re going on a trip,” Tony tells me. “So pack a bag for a week.”

 

“What?” I groan. “I just got here. What about my cat?”

 

“Put him in a kennel service.”

 

“You know that only lessens your friendship with them?”

 

“What?”

 

“Never mind.”

 

I’m not there three days and Tony’s already got me doing my job. He tells me he’ll be at my loft at three in the morning to pick me up. I don’t know where we’re going that needs us to leave so fucking early in the morning. All I know is that I clearly need to pack some entertainment. Laptop for movies, sketchbook for drawing, and Nintendo DS for games. Yes I have one, shut up.

 

Clothes, toothbrush, deodorant and underwear. Check and check. I’m ready. I guess I can sleep now that I’m done with that.

 

* * *

_I’m consumed with a nice warmth. A very familiar warmth. It’s cold like December but warm like spring. I feel refreshed and my heart races each time I breathe. My arms wrap around someone and their arms wrap around me. I feel at home in these arms._

_I feel at home and yet when I pull them in closer it is as if they are slipping away. They seem so far from my reach that I can’t hold on any longer. When I want to hold on tighter they get farther from me._

_Left alone in a graying world there is no light._

_Now there are new arms engulfing me. They are warmer. Hot. They are hotter than summer. As if I’m being held by fire. It burns me but I don’t deny it. I want to escape and find my familiar warmth but the hold on me tightens and my heart beats a new beat for something that’s new._

_While off in the distance I can sense the small warmth that is mine going out._

* * *

“Hey! Kid!”

 

My eyes crack open and I see Tony in a suit looking down at me.

 

I open my mouth slowly, “…what…what are you doing in my room?”

 

“I told you I was coming to get you at three,” He growls. “Remember?”

 

Oh yeah. Grumbling to no one in particular I sit up and rub my face. I smack it a little to wake myself up.

 

“Are you done yet?”

 

Sighing loud, “Hold on I need to change.”

 

The light from my hallway blinds me when I go to look at him. Blinking once I look behind him. There’s a man in the doorway. Unruly hair and a secluded look to him.

 

“Who’s that?” I ask hoarsely. The man’s silhouette stiffens as I ask.

 

Tony’s head turns back to the man and back to me, “That’s Bruce. Now hurry up.”

 

“Wow,” I huff swinging my legs over. “Tony Stark in a hurry to do something. Someone tell the pigs the skies are clear.”

 

A chuckle makes me smile as I stand to get dressed.

 

Of course there’s no privacy when you’re rolling with America’s favorite playboy. I literally felt Tony’s eyes settled on me the whole time. Made me wish I slept with a bra on. Just as I got some pants on Tony’s pulling me along out of my room.

 

“Jesus man! Let me get some shoes on or some food in my stomach!” I shout as I hop on my feet trying to slip some shoes on.

 

“We’re late as is trying to wake you up,” Tony declares. “Bruce do you have her bags?”

 

“Yeah,” I hear a slight sigh.

 

“What about Charlie?” I ask trying to keep up.

 

“I have someone coming in to check on him.”

 

Rolling my eyes I start to walk at a steady enough pace to match his unnecessary one.

 

We leave my loft and head down to the front of the building. I stretch and groan in the elevator seeing as my body still needs waking up.

 

“You should stop that,” Tony orders.

 

“You should stop coming into people’s rooms and grabbing them,” I yawn pulling my arms out in front of me to stretch my shoulders. “Couldn’t this wait for day?”

 

Tony turns his head to speak, “Where we’re going it’s going to be the middle of the day so three in the morning. Besides, less traffic.”

 

I groan loud when the doors open and we step out. I follow behind the two men groggily until we climb into the slick limo waiting for us. I still don’t know where we’re going and if I ask I feel like Tony is gonna keep me in the dark. I relax against the refined leather of the expensive car and hope for a moment of relaxation.

 

“I need you to change,” I then hear. I crack one eye open to look at Tony who is pulling out a black bag that people use to keep their suits clean. I don’t know where he pulled it from but my guess is that it was in here before we climbed in.

 

He hands it to me and just looks at me. I stare back and it clicks, “What? Now!?” He nods his head once and I look to Bruce who is faced away from me. “No.”

 

“We’re heading to the meeting right as we get off the plane,” Tony states. “And they’re not going to let you in looking like I pulled you from the mall.”

 

I glare and fold my arms, “No. Not with you two in here. Hell, I don’t even know who the hell that is!”

 

Seriously, it’s one thing after another with this guy. How does anyone get anything done with him?

 

“Look just get changed,” He sighs. “We won’t look.”

 

“I want a little more coverage.”

 

Rolling his eyes he moved further up the limo giving me more room to do whatever I need to do. Unzipping the case there’s a deep red Prada cowl sleeveless dress along with a two deep red velvet jewelry boxes from Tiffany’s and Gucci black leather high-heel pumps. My eyes feel blinded from the sheer branded appearance of this.

 

“Seriously?” I choke out.

 

“What is it?” Tony asks.

 

I turn to look at him while showing the dress, “Really? Gucci and Prada?”

 

“Hey everyone who works for dresses in style,” He declares.

 

I just shake my head as he turns to face forward and starts to change. I’m pissed. I’m pissed because I have to change in front of two older guys. I’m pissed because I have to wear a dress and shoes that I can’t walk in. I’m furious that I have to do all this for a thing that I have no idea where at. Whatever, I’ll just put this damn thing on, change when we’re all done and pray to God I don’t have to do this again anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated for so long. Frankly I was feeling down about the past two chapters. Don't know if I like where it's leading.
> 
> I'm gonna start a playlist for this fanfic now. Gonna post one song per chapter.
> 
> First song is Grow Up by Paramore.


	29. Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've got mail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah. I changed the rating. So yeah....

Fully dressed in an outfit I didn’t want to wear, I sit still waiting to get to the airport. Tony sits next to me and Bruce keeps his distance. I make eye contact with him and he stiffens slightly.

 

I smile meekly, “You don’t have to be afraid. I don’t bite.” A smile crosses his face. “Much.”

 

I earn a chuckle and he extends a hand to me, “Hi. Sorry we didn’t get to meet properly.”

 

I take his hand, “Yeah I figured as much. I’m Chelsea Marks.”

 

“Bruce Banner.”

 

Wait? Bruce Banner?

 

I grin widely, “You’re the Hulk!” This makes him twitch slightly and I apologize quickly. “Sorry. You threw me for a loop. You are too cute to be that big green-“

 

“Monster?”

 

“ _Guy_ ,” I correct.

 

Bruce only chuckles, “I’ve been called many things but ‘cute’ is a new one.”

 

I hear a snort and I turn my head to Tony who adds, “I’d agree. You’re surprisingly calm with him.”

 

Shrugging I just say, “I’m a people pleaser.”

 

We arrive to the airport only deal is, there aren’t any planes. Just a big tour bus. I half expect Tony’s face plastered somewhere but I guess he’s not that tacky. I grab my bags from the trunk and wheel it over to the bus.

 

“We’re making a pit stop in Washington first,” Tony declares behind me.

 

“Why?” I ask.

 

“Fury wants a word with you.”

 

Great. Last time I had a word with him I thought I was off the hook. Turns out I’m just barely dangling on it. I just toss my suitcase underneath where my luggage belongs and carry my other bags on board. I stumble up the high steps and find a seat. The tour bus is packed full with a bar for drinks, kitchen and beds in the back. As well as a stripper pole. Why is there a stripper pole here? Like who’s gonna use this? Then I see the bus waitress that I suppose is gonna ‘serve’ Tony on the trip. Groaning I got to the back where the beds are.

 

I pick the bunk that is farthest from the bathroom and easier access to the floor. Looking up Tony and I share a look just before I scoff and climb into my bed cubby despite my outfit. Hey, I didn’t pay for it, not my problem.

 

I hear talking for a couple of minutes before loud and I mean loud raging dance music starts to play. I groan loud to myself and turn to get some sleep.

 

* * *

The bus hits a bump and I feel my body jump up causing me to tumble out of my bunk. I groan as I look forward to who was laughing at me. Of course it’s Tony while Bruce is half-way out of his seat. I groan as I sit up while rubbing my head. Dusting myself off, I go over to sit with them. My eyes feel like they can’t adjust the light and it makes me want to gouge them out.

 

“What time is it?” I ask hoarsely.

 

Bruce checks his watch, “It’s seven in the morning.”

 

We got on the bus around five, so I slept for two hours? I don’t mind it but seriously, I’m supposed to be working not sleeping. Honestly, I’m in a dress. I’m wearing shoes that are pinching my toes. So sleeping for two hours is a given. I feel Tony only has me here as a pretty face.

 

I look to my drunk boss, “So where are we going after Washington?”

 

“Paris.”

 

Be cool. Be cool.

 

I grin widely, “Really!”

 

I said be cool!

 

Tony smirks to me, “Yeah. Why?”

 

“I’ve always wanted to go to Paris!” I cheer. “The beautiful city in the day and the romantic air at night.” I sigh to myself. Just the thought of going shopping at one of the general marketplaces sounds so relaxing and nostalgic I can almost stomach getting lectured by Director Fury right now. “I can’t wait to look around.”

 

“I’ll make reservations at Lapérouse for just you and me,” Tony says swiftly pulling out his phone.

 

I shake my head a little after hearing him speak. He said Lapérouse right? That’s like one of the top romantic restaurants of Paris. Oh yeah, this is his playboy side. I’m flattered a little but I can’t.

 

“Thanks,” I smile shyly. “But no thanks.”

 

Tony looks at me with a brow raised, “It’s not a date. I still know about your feelings toward Loki.”

 

I grit my teeth a little. I just jumped to the conclusion that he was asking me out. After all he is my boss and a workplace romance is a tad much.

 

Then again, if I start dating again I could get over Loki easier. Plus going out to dinner with someone of Tony’s stature could be a great experience. The dude’s not that bad looking and hey, every person I’ve met who’s raved about him has either swooned so hard there is a pantie shaped crater between their legs or just became metaphorically pregnant by his face. It’s really ridiculous really.

 

I just smirk, “You know what?” He eyes me. “Let’s actually call it a date.”

 

Tony’s signature smile almost turned me into one of those two types of people. Almost.

 

* * *

In Washington, I got clearance into SHIELD headquarters only to be sat in what I think is a holding cell for possible criminals. There is just a silver table with matching chairs. The walls are padded with this black spongy material. It’s a windowless room with just this one spotlight that lights up the whole room. I sit in one of the chairs and wait patiently for my next test.

 

Ever since I first met with them I haven’t done a single thing that would be considered and attack on anyone’s safety. I didn’t leave home and go parading as a god like someone I know. I just graduated from school, got into a very easy job and now I’m getting everything handed to me on a silver platter with even batting an eye.

 

The metal gray door that I was facing opens and it’s Bruce who walks through and I smile with relief.

 

He smiles as he sits across from me, “So, for now you are off of house arrest.” I let out a breath. “But they are still going to monitor you.”

 

I frown to him, “I’m not dangerous. Seriously, I don’t have nitroglycerin perfume or anything. I can barely get my toothpaste on my toothbrush.”

 

Bruce shrugs his shoulders while shaking his head slightly, “They don’t want to take any chances.”

 

“God this is pissing me off,” I growl. “I just took the guy in because I thought he needed a place to rest. Now I’m marked for the war on terrorism!”

 

I feel his hand on my arm, “I’m sorry about all of this. You and me both, know we don’t want to be here.”

 

I smile lightly to him, “Big Brother got his eye on you too?” He chuckles and nods his head. “Whatever. We’re big kids, we’ll get through this.”

 

We sort of wait there talking about anything. I don’t really care about him being the Hulk. He looks and seems like a nice guy and the _other guy_ is just a side-effect. We just talk until Tony comes in to tell us we’re leaving.

 

I walk behind the two scientists trying not to get my heels caught in something. Just when I think I’m good, we walk over a grate and my shoe gets caught. I’m swinging my arms around and ready for impact. Only, someone catches me.

 

“Easy there miss,” I hear. “You could twist your ankle.”

 

Looking up, it’s Captain America. He has a hand on my shoulder to keep me from tipping over. With his help I make it over the grate where I can walk again.

 

He grins lightly, “You going to be alright miss?”

 

I nod, “Yeah. Thanks Cap.”

 

We wave to each other and I keep walking.

 

“I saw that,” Tony mutters walking beside me.

 

“Yeah so did all of SHIELD so you’re not so special,” I say with a tight smile.

 

Instead of heading for the exit I still need to have a talk with Fury. I guess we meet him in his main office.

 

I stand in front of his desk as he filters through some files, “I’m sure Dr. Banner told you about our final decision.” I nod. “You are still going to be under Stark’s supervision. So get used to your position as his little assistant. It may as well be a permanent career.” I sigh through my nose. “Thor says to give this to you.” I look and in Fury’s hand is a folded paper. It looks like an old piece of paper. “He says it’s from Loki.”

 

My hand starts to reach for it as I hear the heavy pounding of my heart in my ears but I stop. “Did you read it?”

 

“I only opened it. Despite Thor’s wishes.”

 

I glare at him slightly. I understand privacy reasons but this was clearly a very personal letter from Loki meant only for me and this jerk already opened it. My hand goes further and I take the paper. I feel slightly twitchy. Nervous about the words written in beautiful lettering hidden among the folds. I want to read it, but not right now.

 

“You are going to Paris right?” Fury asks pulling me from my reverie. “Be careful over there.”

 

I only roll my eyes and leave his office.

 

* * *

My hands hold the letter in my lap. I stare at the lightly yellow paper. I want to see the words but I’m too scared. I’m about ready to forget him but here he is as if on cue to pull me back to him.

 

“You should read it,” I hear someone say as they sit next to me.

 

We’ve long since ditched the big tour bus and climbed about one of Tony’s many jets. I look and it’s Bruce who’s next to me. I’m slightly shocked that it’s him and not Tony. Well, I guess it makes sense. Tony would probably just tease me about it and try to read it himself.

 

Sighing I lean back into my seat with the paper still in my hands that are resting on my lap. I want to open it. Itching to, but when I closed that door to my life I intended to keep it closed. This letter is going to be the key that opens it up again. I mumble, “I’ve been through so many heartbreaking relationships, why is it that this one hurts the most? Even though we weren’t even in one to begin with.”

 

I feel a hand rest on the top of my back, “I’m not a love doctor, but that’s love for you. It kicks you down until you get up to try again.”

 

Turning my head I have a small smile, “That wasn’t much help, Dr. Banner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are very much appreciated.
> 
> Song number two:
> 
> Possibilities by Freddie Stroma


	30. Fashion Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a beautiful monkey....

The letter gets tucked away in a bag that Tony gives me as the plane touches down in Europe. I’m half tempted to throw the bag at Tony, but if a rich guy is showering me with designer gifts, who am I to say no? I follow behind Tony towards a sleek car. I mutter a thank you to Tony who holds the door open for me. It wasn't a limo but it was spacious enough to fit the three of us.

 

Bruce slides next to me and then Tony gets in. The car jerks forward lightly and starts to move. I sit still with the designer purse on my lap and the letter tucked away safely.

 

“Now that we’re here,” I start while staring out the window. “Why are we here?”

 

“Fashion show.”

 

I snap my head, “Seriously!”

 

Tony smirks, “Living the dream?”

 

Growling, I grip the handles of the purse on my lap, “You wake me up at three in the morning to go to a god damn fashion show!”

 

Bruce opens his mouth then closes it only to open it again, “Tony….I don’t think she’s the type of girl that watches…fashion…shows.”

 

Tony shakes his head and rolls his eyes. A finger is pointed in my direction and these words follow, “You’re my assistant. I take you wherever I go.”

 

Oh he’s so lucky I have my seatbelt on. I’m a person, not an object. How the hell did Pepper deal with this for so long? Then again she probably loved what she did.

 

I stared out the window and enjoyed the view of Paris. This is my favorite country in Europe so seeing it up close and personal makes me excited. I’m glad Tony brought me along even if it was for something stupid. I’ve always wanted to travel here but I could never find the time nor the money.

 

So, I give the guy mad props.

 

I turn my head to look at Bruce, “Wait….if we’re going to a fashion show, why are you here? I highly doubt you’re here to see the fine finesse of fashion week.”

 

Bruce chuckles, “I’m here on vacation. Tony says I need to get out more.”

 

I shrug, “That’s good. Everyone deserves a little vacation once in a while.”

 

Pulling up to the hotel, Tony and Bruce just walk ahead ignoring their luggage. My guess is that Valet or the hotel will just bring them up for us. I’ve never really had that experience so I feel bad, but if I drag ass I’ll lose the two. Leaving my luggage behind I follow them to the elevators.

 

“We have reservations at Lapérouse tonight at seven,” Tony mentions and I nod. I did say that were gonna make dinner a date, so there is no point in taking it back just because of a dumb reason. Besides, it’s Lapérouse! This is my chance to try authentic French cuisine. Even if it is by candle light with this guy sitting across from me. I shrug as the doors open and we walk out. “That’s not a problem is it?”

 

I shake my head, “Nope. No problem here.” I jolt a little when I feel a hand gently snake around mine. My head snaps to look and it’s his. “What the hell are you doing?!”

 

“Your room key,” He announces with a smug look while placing a key card in my hand. I blush a little as I take my hand from him. “We’ll be in the room next door. The fashion show starts at five.” Before I could comment the two disappear into their designated room while I’m left standing alone in the hallway.

 

Grumbling to myself I slide my card key into the slot and walk into my room. My breath leaves in a tight gasp. The drapes are a silky golden color, the walls a peach pale pinstripe color with gold ornate shelves built into the corners of the room. Plush red carpet that match the soft bedding. It’s not the fine detail of the designer room that has me gaping like a fish, it’s the spectacular view I have. The window is as big as the wall itself with the view of the Eiffel Tower and the other monuments in plain sight. I walk slowly towards the window and notice that it doubles for a balcony. When I move one of the curtains there is a glass door leading out to it. I’ll have to explore it later. Right now I have to get ready for a damn fashion show.

 

* * *

After a much needed shower, I put on the soft bathrobes and walk out of the bathroom. Rubbing a towel into my head there is another suit carrier on my bed. Walking over there is a note for me. The note explains the fashion show is a black and white affair so I have to wear what’s in the case. Unzipping it I find a white strapless chiffon dress with a black ribbon around the waist, one black velvet jewelry box and black ribbon laced clear heels. Sighing to myself I pick up the expensive looking dress and carry it to the bathroom to change.

 

This is such bullshit. I mean don’t get me wrong, I’m happy that I’m here in Paris right now, but I could be drawing cartoons for big named corporations; not prancing around in designer material for some bigoted billionaire one room over. It also sucks I got this job on a whim. I could be working hard for a proper degree and getting everything handed to me because I deserve it. Not because I am on parole by the secret government.

 

Changing into the dress and applying my make-up, I step out tying some hair up as to leave the rest of my hair down. If I have to be mostly formal, then I will bend and break those rules just so I could be comfortable. Then again I want to make an impression. I walk over to my bag to see if I have any calls or texts that should be important.

 

A single off white colored piece of paper catches my eye. I gently feel the stationary of it and pull it out. Loki’s letter that I’ve yet to read. I want to read it. Really I do. Just, it hurts to think about the words that will be written beautifully in ink. I trace the flap of where Fury had opened it. My fingers feel twitchy. Like they’re itching to see what he has to say after so long.

 

I gasp when I hear the whirring and clicking sound of my door opening. Turning my head to look it is Tony and Bruce, both sharply dressed.

 

“You look good,” Tony compliments walking over while fixing the cuffs of his coat.

 

“Thanks,” I breathe putting the letter down. I watch his eyes cast over to my hand. “Are we ready?”

 

After a few last minute looks, we go down to where the valet brings around the car. Getting in our trip to the fashion show. I tucked the letter back into my bag. I just don’t feel secure with it being alone in my room. If anyone were to read them before me, my heart would sink into my stomach. I need to be the one to see Loki’s words to me.

 

Tony leans over to me, “Hey. Are you okay?”

 

Shaking my head lightly, “Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah I’m fine.” A hand comes into view and I’m confused. “What are-“

 

“Give it to me.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“The letter. Give it to me.”

 

Anger fills me and I growl. “No.”

 

“Why not? It’s because of it that you’re not on your game right now,” He describes. “So give it here.”

 

I push my bag out of reach, “No. It’s _my_ letter. He wrote it for _me._ So you can’t have it.”

 

“Tony,” Bruce calls. “Just let it go.”

 

Tony pushes his hand into my face as a gesture to give him the letter. He speaks, “I need my employees to be focused. If they’re going to be distracted then give me the damn letter.”

 

“What part of ‘no’ don’t you get?” I practically shout. “So what if I’m distracted! All we’re doing is a bunch of ladies walking back and forth while people take their picture!”

 

Tony glares at me, “I just don’t want you to have that thing on you!”

 

I match his eyes and hiss, “You sound like a jealous asshole!”

 

I see Bruce’s hand on Tony’s shoulder as to hold him back. Bruce calmly says, “Please. Let’s be professional here. After all, we’re all adults.” A silence falls between us. “Two out of three at least.”

 

“Hey!” Tony shouts. I chuckle a little feeling the tension die. Someone bumps my arm. “Sorry kid.”

 

“I have a name,” I mumble. “And it’s fine. It’s just a letter.”

 

Yeah. It’s just a letter. Nothing more, nothing less.

 

* * *

I should go to fashion shows more. They give out these goodie bags with these over the top gifts. Priceless Belgium chocolates, a bottle of German lager, fine leathered Swiss wallet, and much more that I wasn’t sure I could trace the origin. We move to sit closest to the stage and wait for the show.

 

I look around to see so many beautiful people talking to each other. I come from the desert so I’m still surprised that I’m here right now.

 

“Hello Tony,” I hear a female voice with an accent chirp.

 

In front of said billionaire is a petit blonde woman in a thin black dress that stops just before her ankles. Behind her is two other girls just as beautiful as her dressed in either a black dress or a white one.

 

Tony flashes her a smile, “Hello Ingrid.”

 

Ingrid grins, “When was the last time you visited me in Belgium?”

 

“Two weeks ago,” He answers while looking cheeky. I groan, roll my eyes and look elsewhere. Just because I’m his assistant doesn’t mean I need to listen to what he does in the sack. The gentle but loud beats have me bobbing my head as Tony continues his conversation.

 

I lean over to Bruce, “How long did it take you to get used to this?”

 

“I’m still not used to this,” He basically shouts to me over the music. Must be rough being in an unstable environment without flipping your lid.

 

“Actually,” I hear Tony. “I have plans tonight.”

 

“That’s too bad,” Ingrid whines. “My bed is too cold for me.”

 

Oh please, gag me with a wooden spoon. A French announcement catches everyone’s attention that indicated the show was about to start. I watch people walk to their seats as I get more situated in mine.

 

I lean over to Tony to whisper, “You didn’t have to say no to her.”

 

“What?” He asks.

 

“If you wanted to go to her room or whatever, I could just go to dinner with Bruce,” I answer.

 

Tony smirks, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you didn’t want to go to dinner with me tonight.”

 

“Oh? And what gave me away?” I chuckle batting my eyes a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone miss Loki yet?
> 
> Song number three:
> 
> Screen by Twenty One Pilots


	31. Belle Nuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it a good night?

The fashion show lasted only an hour and a half. For it being a big deal, it really wasn’t. My guess is that Tony was just good friends with one of the designers of the show and wanted to show moral support. On our way out Tony was constantly refusing invites to after parties. I don’t own the guy, he could easily just go. I wouldn’t get upset because he cancelled his own reservation. It’s not like this one dinner could lead into something new.

 

We make it to the car and I feel starved. I ate all the chocolates in my bag but I still could go for something real to eat.

 

“Stop by the hotel please,” Tony calls out.

 

Bruce looks to him, “How late will you two be?”

 

I smirk, “You sound like my dad on prom night.”

 

Bruce chuckles at me, “I’m serious. I don’t want to wake up to you two going at it or something.”

 

I choke out, “ _We_ are not going to be doing _anything_! At all! Strictly dinner!”

 

“Yeesh, stab me in the chest while you’re at it,” Tony huffs at me. I make a face at him. “Despite my reputation, I am quite the gentleman.” I roll my eyes trying to believe him. We’ll just have to see.

 

The car pulls up to the hotel and Bruce climbs out. I wave goodbye to him and the door closes. Watching Bruce go inside, I jolt a little when a body presses close to me. Turning my head, Tony is pretty damn close that he popped my personal space bubble.

 

“C-can I help you?” I stutter nervously.

 

Tony smirks and rests his arms around my shoulders, “Alone at last.”

 

Twisting in my seat, I growl, “Excuse me!?”

 

“Oh come on,” He chuckles pulling his arm away. “Can’t you take a joke?”

 

“Everything is a fucking joke to you,” I state. “So clearly I can’t.”

 

“Harsh much,” Tony pouts. “Hey, you said this was a date didn’t you?”

 

“Yeah,” I answer. “So treat it as if it’s our first one or whatever.”

 

Tony ponders for a bit while I scoot over to make space between us. “This may be a little cheesy but,” He starts. “Why don’t you tell me how you’d like this date to go?”

 

Tony Stark wants me to run this date? Something in me says he’s trying to make amends for these past few weeks or possible minutes. I admit it is a little cheesy like he said, but it’s not a bad idea.

 

I smirk to him. “Okay. I’m down.” He looks ready to cheer but I stop him. “This is a first date basis. So…” I stick my hand out. “I’m Chelsea.”

 

Tony only chuckles and shakes my hand, “I’m Tony.”

 

“Hi Tony,” I play along. We share a laugh as the car takes us to our destination.

 

* * *

Since I’m running tonight, I’m having Tony be an absolute gentleman. He held the door open for me while helping me out of the car, escorted me to restaurant, kindly pulled my chair out for me and suggested only the finest. The restaurant itself was romantic with a touch of elegance. Low lighting, classic furniture, finely painted walls and golden curtains to give couples their privacy.

 

“Exhausted yet?” I laugh just before I sip into my glass of wine.

 

Tony looks at me just above the rim of his glass. “Very.”

 

“You offered to let me run this date,” I shrug grabbing a breadstick from the complimentary basket. “I expect a gentleman.”

 

Tony puts his glass down, “I’m plenty a gentleman. You just don’t see it right away.”

 

“Right,” I smile eating a piece of bread. “Remind me next time you do.”

 

The waiter shows up with our food and we lull into a small conversation. I tell Tony my story. He’d often ask about Loki and that story between us. I’d tell bits and pieces of it. Only because if I explain everything in detail I’d feel the compelled to remember my pain.

 

“Animator though?” Tony mentions putting his fork down onto his plate. “Why?”

 

I lean forward slightly, “I don’t know. I just….ever since I was younger I was drawing things. I’d draw what I saw at the mall when I was six to my Grandpa because I knew how much he loved to draw. He was part of my inspiration, like I inherited his creative side. As I grew up, I preferred cartoons and comics over anything. So I wanted to be able to do something I was passionate for.”

 

I watch Tony twirl his glass a little before speaking, “That’s pretty simple. Let’s just hope I got what my money paid for.”

 

“Or what SHIELD forced on you,” I add. We chuckle lightly and go back to our meals. We went on like this until he ordered dessert.

 

After dessert we decided to go out for some coffee. Instead of taking the car he suggest we walk, to enjoy the scenery. His words not mine.

 

My head turns to him when I feel a jacket rest on my shoulders. He smiles, “It’s a little cold out.”

 

“Thanks,” I say wrapping the coat around me more. I look up to the low lit streets of Paris. Smiling and breathing in the foreign air, I feel so relaxed.

 

“When have you been such a big softy to Paris?” Tony teases lightly.

 

“Don’t laugh okay?” I chuckle.

 

“No promises.”

 

I bump him with my shoulder, “I’m serious.” He laughs and becomes silent for me. “Ratatouille.”

 

“Really?” He states with a brow raised. I nod shyly. He covers his eyes and starts to laugh at me. “Oh my god!”

 

“Tony!” I whine.

 

“No, no,” He calls out waving a hand. “It’s not what you think! It’s just….that’s just so unbelievably adorable I’m seeing rainbows and kittens.”

 

I laugh with him, “I know. It’s a little silly….but the French language got me the most.”

 

“After all it is the language of love,” He says wagging his brows at me. “How good are you at French?”

 

“Pretty good,” I state. “I took it in high school and a little in college.”

 

This is nice. Just a simple one on one conversation on a romantic night like this. Tony isn’t being an ass like he normally is and it’s making me grow on him. Sure I’ve only know him for two weeks. Despite being everyone’s favorite billionaire, he has his less glamorous side. This side. Where he can wind down and not think of the pressure of the dazzling light of the business world or the life of being Iron Man.

 

“Ow,” I mumble stopping to touch my ankle. I didn’t realize we were talking for so long and these shoes are pinching me.

 

“Do you need to sit down?” Tony asks going to my side and taking my hand.

 

My chest gets tight. His touch is warm. It’s so different from _him_. Tony is so warm it’s almost like he’s burning me. I nod my head slowly as he guides me to a nearby patio chair. There I unbuckle my shoes and let out a breath of relief.

 

Tony sits in the chair closest and somewhat in front of me, “You gonna be okay? We could go back to the hotel if you want.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” I explain. “I just need to rest my feet for a couple of minutes.”

 

“Alright,” He says. “And hey. We can get that coffee we talked about earlier.”

 

Chuckling I nod my head again, “True.”

 

He orders for the both of us since I was too preoccupied on making my feet feel better. As we wait I look out to the ravine. The glow of the street lights cast a calming atmosphere around us.

 

“This is nice,” I sigh with a small smile as I look to Tony who had his arms folded on the table looking at me.

 

“It is,” He agrees. I look back to the ravine and enjoy the not so loud area.  Man why could I live in such serene every day? Then again, I’ve got Tony Stark as a boss so I’m pretty much set for now. I really wished I could spend this moment with Loki. Being in the city of romance with the man I love would make this just sublime. Only, that day will never come and it tears me to pieces just reminding myself over and over that this is what I’ve succumbed to. “Hey.”

 

Catching my attention, I return my gaze back to Tony, “Yeah?”

 

He leans over and whispers, “Do you want to head back to the hotel?”

 

* * *

After coffee, we end up back at the hotel. Tony said he’d be right back and that I just go into my room. Setting my bag down on the table, I get the feeling of complete and utter calm. Like I know exactly what I’m about to get into with Tony. That I’m erasing a huge part of my past to make way for this vibrant future. Knowing this I am willing to go forth and sleep with Tony. It’s a numbing procedure but if it’s anything to get rid of the pain, then so be it.

 

This is my life now. I am assistant to Tony Stark. I also am head of his media section of his corporation where I will be animating his commercials or until he assigns us bigger projects. After tonight, I may start a whole different relationship with him. It may be strictly sexual or even become platonic. After tonight, he might want a real thing instead of sleazing around with easy women. After tonight, Tony Stark; billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist, will help me get over my feelings for the God of Mischief, Loki Laufeyson.

 

I rest my hand on top of my purse and sigh. Looking at the fine piece of product I remember. That letter from Loki. The one I got into a fight with Tony over. The one I never read. Maybe I won’t ever read it. Just leave it a folded mystery of the man who is so far out of reach. I should know better than to leave it that way but opening the letter could lead to something I wished I hadn’t started.

 

Fuck it. If I want to move on like I’ve been telling myself this past year, I have to get the past out of the way. Reaching into my bag and finding the fine stationary I pull the letter out. I look to where Fury had opened it and ignore the rage of it. My hand just barely grazes the edge where the seal was broken. Inside this little piece of paper holds the words of the man who has returned my feelings but cannot be with me on account of his crimes. I don’t know what Loki has to say, especially if it needs to be delivered in letter form but I just hope it’s not something that’s going to break my heart again. Flipping the first flap back and opening the letter up to read, I let my eyes scan over the fine calligraphy.

 

**_Dearest Chelsea,_ **

****

**_It has been many nights since I last saw you and since you left Asgard. I had grown to let you be. Let you have the life I had deprived you from for many months. Not once have I thought of breaking my chains just to get a glimpse of you again. I am destined to be imprisoned among these walls I once called home by the very people I had called family. Despite what I had put you through when you were here, you were the light I looked forward to._ **

****

**_I have said too much. I must ask, are you well? Thor speaks to me that you work for Stark now and not the place of Sonic. Is he treating you kindly? I swear if he is not I will rip the false heart he wears out of his chest so help me Odin. Pardon my minor rage I did not mean to let it slip. I know so little to ask of you. Thor hopes to bring you here again. He thinks it would help me if I were to see you. He is an idiot to think I will end up like him. If I were to be like him, all of the nine realms would fall._ **

****

**_Knowing you, you are concerned about my own welfare. Despite being in this cell, I have been rather dismissive. Frigga has come to see me and make sure that I am being treated with the utmost dignity. The guards have stopped poking fun at me for my failure on your realm and for my deceivable actions against the Allfather and Thor. I believe have just grown bored of my reactions and temper. Not since my trial have I seen Odin. Which I don’t find surprising nor disappointing. He is a liar after all._ **

****

**_I fear that you have forgotten your feelings towards me. Which I do not hold a grudge for. We cannot be together. You belong to Midgard as I belong here in this prison. You will die before me. Everything that you are is filled with light and purity. I am afraid if I get too close to you, I will destroy the very meaning that you are. That is all I do. Destroy._ **

****

**_I do not wish for you to steer clear of me, because if you disappear I will feel empty. If you hate me, I understand. Everyone does. I am the villain._ **

****

**_Despite being so fluent in words, I simply cannot express to you my true feelings. Even though saying them to you when you visited my cell was all that I could muster. Now is my moment for me to redeem myself to you and yet, I am coming up blank. Just the very thought of you makes so many things run through my mind. Is it wrong of me to wish you would leave me be?_ **

****

**_I hope Thor gets this letter to you. I know he will. He knows how much I love you._ **

****

**_I love you._ **

****

 

No. No, no, no. That’s not fair. He can’t do this to me. He can’t. I’m about to move on and he sends this to me. Why? Why now? My face is heating up and my eyes start to swell with tears. The letter told me so much I didn’t know. Loki’s final words destroy me. Months. It’s been months and he decides now to send something to me. I would understand that he is restricted to certain forms of communication but seriously. This letter would have been so much nicer three months prior to my current situation.

 

Every bit of forgotten emotion is resurfacing and the pain begins to suffocate me. The pain I went through when I was in Jotunheim aches and makes me shiver. I wrap my arms around myself with the letter still in my hand. The air feels thin and my heart is racing. I can’t be falling in love with him all over again. He’s not even here! Loki can’t just decide to replant himself in my life so easily like this.

 

I startle when I hear my door open. Looking back I see Tony walking in with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He stands by the door a little concerned.

 

“Are you okay?” He finally asks. I watch him set the champagne down and walk towards me. “You don’t look too excited about this.”

 

I unfold my arms from around myself to face him, “I-I’m fine.”

 

I needed Tony. Truly I did. He was my escape from my past. Right now, something could happen and I will end up drowning in my sorrows. So please, don’t let him slip away.

 

I catch his eyes look to my hand with the letter. A blank look settles on his face and I knew that he was gone.

 

“You read it?” He asks. I nod my head a few tears slipping. “What did it say?”

 

I wipe my eyes slightly as I sob quietly, “He loves me.”

 

“So what does right now mean to you?”

 

Shaking my head, I continue to sob, “I d-don’t know….I just don’t want this….please.”

 

Warm, really warm, hands rest on my shoulders and move down. Tony’s thumbs move in a circular motion as to calm me down.

 

He hushes sweetly, “Shh…It’s okay. Stop crying. I won’t do anything if you don’t want me to.”

 

“That’s just it,” I whine. “I don’t want you to do anything and yet I do. Like…you can help me.”

 

“I can’t be the one to replace Loki,” He whispers gently. “I wish I could.”

 

I sob in front of this man I’ve known for two weeks. Cry like he knew me from the beginning. His hands slide up to rest on my shoulders and his body press close. At the moment it starts to feel right but deep inside me feels disgusted. Not at him but with myself for thinking this.

 

I shudder feeling him whisper, his hot breath against my ear, “I should stop.”

 

My skin shivers feeling any bit of him graze my face. I don’t stop it until he’s a skin touch away from my lips. I want to lean in just to seal the deal. I really want to.

 

“I….I can’t….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at date scenes.
> 
> Song number Three:
> 
> Say Something by A Great Big World


	32. Watched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel eyes on me.

Since the fashion show ended, we headed back to New York. I felt bad. There was so much sexual tension that I couldn’t help but feel guilty. Guilty for Tony, who I led on and for Bruce who had to sit through it all. Of course we kept it strictly professional. Only with the occasional flirting on Tony’s side.

 

After the France incident, everything seemed to go smoothly after that. I’d follow Tony to meetings, public conferences, and international travel. Each time avoiding his advances. I already felt guilty the first time why would I feel guilty a second time? Doesn’t matter anymore. Right now I have to do my job.

 

So roughly today I’m cleaning up after one of Tony’s big parties. I’m aggravated that I’m stuck on clean up duty when I wasn’t even here for the party. Why throw a party at your own place if you can’t even clean up after yourself? I toss a solo cup in a plastic bag and proceed to the bar which had gotten the bulk of the party last night. Dropping the bag I take the chance to stretch out my back. Being hunched over for over an hour and a half takes a lot out of you.

 

I turn around looking to the ceiling and groan, “How am I supposed to get the pizza bits off the ceiling?”

 

“May I suggest a mop?” I hear Jarvis announce. I chuckle and move to pick up bits of party decorations.

 

I look up when I hear the elevator doors ding open. Agent Coulson steps out with a pink box in his hands and walks towards me.

 

“Good Morning Chelsea,” He greets kindly.

 

I smile, “Good Morning, Mr. Coulson.”

 

“I...uh brought donuts,” He declares handing me the box.

 

“Thanks,” I say. “I’ll let Tony know there’s breakfast.”

 

Holding the box in hand I set it down by the messy bar and walk to Tony’s room. Coulson follows close behind.

 

“How have you been?” He asks kindly.

 

Sighing out loud, I look back, “Exhausted.”

 

I hear him chuckle, “Tony got you working to the bone?”

 

“Basically,” I smirk reaching Tony’s room. I knock then open the door. “Tony?”

 

Together, Coulson and I walk into his room. Gradually on the way picking up clothes that were shed. Finding the main area where his bed was, I see said billionaire wrapped in his blankets lying face down. Half of me thinks he’s dead, the other half says his chest is moving so he’s okay.

 

“Tony,” I call. The man just mumbles and turns his face away. “Tony. Agent Coulson is here to talk to us.”

 

“Actually,” Coulson calls stepping forward. “I’m here to just talk to Tony if you don’t mind.”

 

Waving a hand, I turn to walk out, “That’s fine. Breakfast is in the living room.”

 

I leave Coulson where he is and go back to cleaning the mess in the living room. I open the pink box of donuts and start eating. I wonder what Coulson has to talk to Tony about. Probably stuff about SHIELD since most of their meetings end up that way. Gotta hand it to Coulson to ruin Tony’s mood by showing up when the man is hung over. I chuckle and put my donut down just to pick up the trash bag to finish cleaning.

 

Pretty sure SHIELD is gonna call Tony out for some top secret mission thing and I’ll be stuck here running the show. Calling up his press conferences, rescheduling his meetings, and reorganizing his lab thing. I’m already exhausted thinking about it. Taking down the decorations and tossing them I then proceed to trying to clean the pizza bits off the ceiling.

 

I can hear faint talking coming from Tony’s hallway. I think they finished their conversation.

 

“I’ll let Director Fury know right away,” Coulson says with his friendly smile. “We’ll be expecting you.” I put my arms down to watch him head to the elevator. “Keep up the good work Chelsea.”

 

I wave to him as he steps into the elevator. When it dings closed I turn to look at Tony, “What did you guys talk about?” Tony has a look of confliction and it makes me even more curious. “Tony?”

 

“Nothing,” He says walking across the tiled flooring. He goes for the box of donuts on the counter. “Secret agent sort of nothing.”

 

I fold my arms and make a face, “Come on. I should at least deserve some hint.”

 

“Nope. Not even that,” He chuckles taking a bear claw and walking away. “Keep cleaning I’m gonna take a shower.”

 

Groaning out loud I turn the mop towards the ceiling and furiously start cleaning.

 

“Chelsea if you scrub that hard,” I hear Jarvis call. “You will leave scuff marks on the ceiling.”

 

“Cram a computer chip in it Jarvis,” I growl as I hear the computer laugh.

 

* * *

Tony said that he wasn’t going to any of his meetings or conferences today and that I had to call each and every person he had to reschedule. He then added that he would be in Washington for a week. I guess the thing Coulson came to talk about was pretty serious if it had to take Tony a week to finish. It makes me kind of worried. Sure I’ve had my rough patches with the guy but, I don’t particularly hate him. I look after him like any normal person would. If the mission he’s doing is dangerous I just hope he doesn’t get too reckless and get himself killed.

 

Since I cleaned up Tony’s penthouse office place, I tell Jarvis to keep an eye on the place while I head home for the day. I get a week off, I guess. Yet it still feels like I still have eyes on me. Whatever, I know why and I don’t care anymore. I just want to go home, put in a move and relax with my cat.

 

Traffic was a bitch but I manage to get home. I go to the elevator and head to my floor. Since I live alone, I have a pretty decent studio apartment. It’s one of those eco-friendly compact apartments where the rooms fold in and out. I guess Tony found out how much of an environmental nut I am. I pull out my keys and open my door. Charlie jumps from his bed and scurries over to me while I’m taking my shoes off.

 

“Hey buddy,” I smile as I kneel down to pet him. “You hungry?”

 

While I fix lunch, I get a daunting feeling that I should check my windows. I leave the stove on low and walk to the window by the street. Looking down I turn my head either way to find the cause of my uneasiness. I’m not used to living alone in the city, especially a city as big as New York, so I tend to get nervous quickly. Feeling like I should just get over my stupid paranoia, I see a man standing across the street staring up to my building. I don’t know who he is. He has a hood up and sunglasses as to hide his face better. Since I spotted him, the man turns and starts to walk away. Nervously I walk back to the kitchen and pick up my phone.

 

I have SHIELD on speed dial since, they are responsible for my life and Tony is out of town for the moment.

 

“Hello?” A gruff voice answers.

 

“Hello?” I mimic. “Can I speak to Director Fury please?”

 

“Who is this?” The voice goes on.

 

“Chelsea Marks,” I answer.

 

“Director Fury is busy at the moment,” The man’s voice states. “Is there a reason you are calling?”

 

I cover my phone afraid that someone will hear me, “I think someone’s watching my house.”

 

“Are they SHIELD?”

 

Shaking my head to myself, “No. I don’t think they are. It was a man. He…He just walked away.”

 

“We will send an agent out to you as soon as possible,” The man says quickly. “Lock your doors and stay away from the windows. If someone rings for you I want you to ask, ‘Why is six afraid of seven?’ The agent will proceed with, ‘Seven is prime.’”

 

The man just hangs up and I’m left speechless with a cold sweat forming on my forehead. I don’t want to be involved. Please don’t involve me. I was doing okay until now.

 

I sat at my couch eating my lunch and clear of the window’s view. I try not to move around too much and stay out of sight in case that man was back. This is not cool. Tony had to be out of town when my paranoia starts to kick in. The buzzer for my apartment goes off and startles me. Quickly I go over to answer, “Hello?”

 

“Hello?” A male voice asks.

 

“Uh…why is six afraid of seven?” I ask unsure.

 

“Seven is prime.”

 

A sigh of relief escapes and I push the button to send the person up. I walk away from the door as I wait the long minutes for the agent to show up. Charlie rubs against my leg as if to reassure me. It helps a little. I pick him up and pace a little. What’s taking this guy?

 

I practically run to answer the door when I hear the knock. A man in casual attire and sunglasses stand by my door. Just a simple black leather jacket and jeans. His hair is blond and goes up in a spike.

 

He extends a hand, “Agent Clint Barton.”

 

“Chelsea,” I breathe shaking his hand. I let him inside. Agent Barton takes a scan of my apartment and proceeds to the windows. “Is….is there anything I can get you?”

 

“I’m fine,” He declares. “What exactly did you see?”

 

I walk over to the window and say, “There was a man with his hood up and sunglasses on. He was just staring up at my window for a very long time and then he just left.” Agent Barton looks to me. “Does that mean something?”

 

“You might be targeted for an attack,” He states walking away and I follow.

 

“What?” I ask terrified.

 

“I will spend the night here,” The agent then adds. “In case the attack is tonight. I’ll be back.” I watch in awe as he moves to my apartment entrance.

 

“Uh…” I mutter. He looks at me with a look of urgency and irritation. “….never mind.”

 

Agent Barton disappears out of my door and I go to lock it. Okay, so I just have to stay safe until he comes back. Easy enough. I could just watch some movies on my TV or catch up on some drawings. One week off work and I can’t seem to relax. Perfect.

 

It’s ten o’clock at night and I’m about ready to go to sleep. Like I’ve showered and changed, had dinner, sat down to watch my shows and played with Charlie a little. I don’t know when that agent guy was supposed to be back and it’s unsettling. Did he forget to come back? Am I stuck here alone?

 

Whatever. I pull out my bed and get ready to snuggle in for the night. Charlie already went to bed and I’m quite jealous he’s able to go to sleep so freely. I turn the lights down and lay in bed. Please don’t let me get attacked in my sleep.

 

I nearly leap out of bed when I hear my apartment buzzer go off.

 

“Yes!?” I breathe into the speaker. Right, the password. “Uh…ah, why is six afraid of seven?”

 

“Seven is prime.”

 

I push the button to let the man up. Walking around I turn the lights back on but low. I go to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Patiently I sit at the edge of my bed with the door unlocked. A knock sounds and I tell them the door is open. The same agent from before walks in locking the door behind him. On his shoulder is a bulky looking duffle bag and black case. I don’t even want to know what is in the case.

 

“Hi,” I wave. Standing I flatten out my pajama pants. “I uh….made some tea.”

 

“I’m fine,” He says putting his bags down. I watch him take a look around. “Where will I be sleeping?”

 

Right. I walk to the wall in front of me and find the latch that I needed to pull the wall forward until it stopped. I walk around the wall and go to the wall. There I push a rectangle and pull down. From there two beds come out. I then turn the metal bar down into a ladder.

“I’ve seen some pretty cool stuff,” I hear from behind me. “But that by far was the coolest.”

 

I chuckle, “Yeah. This is one of those cool innovative apartments.” I switch places with him. “There’s a curtain here if you need privacy.” Reaching out, I show him the slot where the curtain was hiding. From there I explain everything else and proceed to my little area. I push open one of my closet and pull out my own personal curtain. I let out a breath before going over to my bed. I just need to sleep so badly right now.

 

My alarm goes off and I sit up to turn it off. I rub my eyes just to try and wake myself up. I start to smile when I smell something really good cooking. I push my covers off and move towards the kitchen. Pushing the curtain back I see the agent from last night making breakfast.

 

“Morning,” I mutter walking over. I look down and see that Charlie already has his breakfast. “Thank you…..”

 

“Clint.”

 

“Thank you Clint.”

 

He just nods his head and continues to make breakfast. While he does that I proceed to setting up my apartment. I see that he’s already got his bed tucked away so it’s just me left to fix my area. I put away the curtains after I’ve changed, then I push the wall back into place. After that I pull out my table and go on about setting it up.

 

We sat down to breakfast and it’s a bit awkward.

 

“I heard that Stark is out of town for a week,” Clint says after taking a bite.

 

I only nod my head, “Yeah. I think it’s a SHIELD thing. I don’t mind but I just hope he’ll be okay.” I catch him smirk. “What?”

 

He folds his arms, “Never pegged you to be worried about a guy like Stark.”

 

“He’s my boss,” I remind. “Of course I’m gonna be worried. If I didn’t, I’d be out of a job.”

 

“Right.”

 

* * *

Clint literally spent the entire weekend with me. He patrolled my neighborhood by casually going on jogs while I made lunch. The guy would follow me to the grocery store down the street to make sure I wasn’t going to get jumped on my way back. I understand the constant supervision but I’m a big girl. I can take care of myself. Plus, I’ve got two cans of mace in my bag just in case.

 

“I haven’t seen any activity recently,” Clint says as he types into his laptop. Clearly making up his report as of today. “SHIELD is calling me in so I will have to leave tonight.”

 

“Oh, okay,” I say looking to my TV.

 

“Why do you sound disappointed?”

 

I just shake my head, “Nope. No, I’m not disappointed.”

 

Okay maybe I am a little. I got used to having company that I forgot the reason he was here mostly. Oh well, some good things must come to an end.

 

For the remainder of the night Clint was packing up every bit of equipment he had brought with him. He asks if I still remember the password and I remind him by saying it to him. He nods his head once and disappears out my front door. Well, back to buying Ben & Jerry’s every Friday.

 

I get the call that Tony was back in town. So I head to the office to see if he was in one piece and to see if I needed to recall all of his appointments. Traffic in the earliest of the morning wasn’t so bad since I got to the tower faster than I usually do.

 

Heading to the top, Jarvis greets me and updates me with the maintenance of the building and what Tony needs to catch up on. I ask Jarvis to make a note and to remind me of it later. The doors open to the top floor and I hear talking.

 

“Tony?” I call out.

 

His head pokes out of the hallway, “Oh hey there.”

 

I wave, “Hey. Uh….is something wrong?”

 

“No,” He says stepping out. “Nothing’s wrong.”

 

I casually walk over feeling skeptical of his words. I feel as if he’s hiding something from me.

 

“Tony-“

 

“You can go home for today.”

 

“What?” I ask.

 

Tony walks over and slings and arm over my shoulders whilst turning me around, “Listen. I’ve been gone a whole week. I have business to catch up on.” He’s walking me back towards the elevators. “I’ll call you when I need you.” I feel a slight shove and light tap on my butt. “See you around kiddo.”

 

The doors to the elevators go down and I’m standing here confused.

 

“What just happened?”

 

So my fifteen to twenty minute trip here was pointless to say the least. Wow. Whatever. I’m gonna go home take a nice shower and see if I can go watch a movie.

 

At home, I make myself lunch and settle up on my couch ready for a marathon of my favorite shows when a knock distracts me. How did someone get into the building already? Especially to my door. Maybe it’s my neighbor. I set my food down and move to open the door.

 

“Hello? I call.

 

“Hello,” A familiar voice says sweetly.

 

No way.

 

Jet black hair. Green eyes. Finely dressed. There is no way this person is standing right here in front of me.

 

“Loki?” I call breathlessly.

 

He smiles, “Yes.”

 

“Are you…are you really here right now?” I ask.

 

I don’t flinch. I don’t move at all when I see his hand reach out to cup my cheek. The cool sensation of his palm resting against my skin felt calming. Like I needed to feel this sensation once more.

 

Loki leans in close and sighs almost, “Yes. I am really here. I am here with you.”

 

I could honestly cry right now. He doesn’t even comprehend how much I’ve missed him over these past months. Despite the bits of anger I’ve held against him, I still missed the crap out of him. To think he’s back here with me again makes everything better.

 

“I missed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Look who's back.
> 
> Song number Four:
> 
> Blue Ocean Floor by Justin Timberlake


	33. Catch Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We need to get caught up with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on the update. A lot of personal stuff has happened.

“No,” Loki says. “I did not break out this time.”

 

“They let you go?” I question.

 

Loki and I are sitting on my couch trying to catch up. There isn’t much he can tell me, on account he was stuck in jail. Honestly just being able to sit here with him like this is perfect. It’s everything I went to Asgard for. Loki here, with me.

 

“Did your hair get longer?” I ask looking at him a little closely.

 

Loki’s eyes cast away from mine and his hand touches the side of his head. He chuckles, “Yeah. Being without a proper way of grooming tends to do that.”

 

I laugh, “I like it.”

 

It’s almost strange at how we are now. I remember that I used to fear this man. How I was convinced I would forever be afraid of him. Look at us now. Sitting in my New York apartment trying to catch up on lost times.

 

“You still didn’t tell me how you got out,” I remind him. He stares at me for a moment. “I just want to make sure you’re here for a good reason.”

 

“My reason for being here is you,” He tells me gently. “You were my reason since the beginning.”

 

My heart feels like it’s fluttering around my chest. I’ve recognized his feelings since he told me back at his cell. Yet it still feels like everything is brand new. As if I broke the seal to my feelings again and it’s all just flowing out.

 

I reach out and wrap my arms around his waist. Despite his cool aura he just feels warm right now. I don’t flinch when his arms wrap around me. I’ve never been this close to him in so long it just feels right. I stay like that for a while. Afraid if I let go he might disappear again.

 

* * *

All day we stayed home. I put on some movies and we sat together just watching them. When we’d get hungry he’d help me make food in my tiny apartment kitchen. I’d tell him stories from when I was younger and he’d return them with his own stories. Even though he may be thousands of years older than me I just find all of him fascinating.

 

A knock disturbs our quaint silence. I stand to get the door and when I opened it, my heart sinks. Thor stands on the other end. He’s not in his armor which is okay but, why is he here?

 

“Thor?” I ask my breath coming out uneven.

 

He grins widely, “Hello Lady Chelsea. May I enter?” I step to the side and he clomps his way inside. “Brother! This is where you have been?”

 

I look to Loki with a tinge of fear in my eyes hoping he can read my emotions. He sends me a gentle smile and nods. I don’t understand what that means. Does it mean he’s leaving me again?

 

Thor makes his way to his brother and pats his back, “I was searching over the entire realm for you. If I had known you were with Chelsea I would have found you much sooner.”

 

“There is a reason I did not tell you Thor,” Loki grits.

 

“Loki?” I call out nervously.

 

He looks to me and waves me over, “It is fine. You may come over.” I walk to him my hands held together tightly. “I seem to have forgotten to tell you. Thor is here to monitor my actions as I stay here in Midgard.”

 

“I don’t understand,” I say.

 

“The Allfather,” Thor declares. “Has granted Loki permission to spend his sentence here on Midgard. He carries out the same sentence I once had.”

 

“And that is?” I ask.

 

“He must learn from you humans if he is ever to return a worthy man,” Thor answers me. “Therefore his reason for being here is that.”

 

I only nod my head slowly as if trying to comprehend. So he had to appease Odin to get banished here. Honestly I don’t think I know why. I mean he never really talked about any other reason except to see me.

 

Then it clicked. He asked Odin to send him here as a punishment to see me? Am I that important he rather spend a lifetime here learning right from wrong on the planet he once sought out to destroy? Well check me out.

 

I smile wide, “I’m just happy to have him back.”

 

 

* * *

Loki left with Thor just after his visit. My guess is that they are staying elsewhere and not my apartment. Makes sense. Two big Asgardian warriors in my tiny studio apartment is a tad much. Loki did promise to go to dinner with me tomorrow night at least. I just hope Thor will let him.

 

I get dressed the next morning and head into the city to check on Tony. He sent me home early yesterday even though I’m pretty sure he needs an adult there to make sure he’s doing his work. I shake my head thinking of the pile of work that I have to do. I guess I’ll just have to tough it out until it’s done.

 

As the elevator of the tower takes me up, Jarvis informs me of things that I missed and what I need to plan for Tony. It was very helpful having the AI guiding me into the inner workings of Tony Stark.

 

Once the doors open to the top floor it seemed oddly quiet.

 

“Jarvis?” I call to the ceiling. “Are you sure he’s here?”

 

“He is in his room resting,” Jarvis declares. “You can enter.”

 

Nodding, I walk towards where Tony’s room is. I didn’t come dressed so fancy today since I don’t expect him to give me a big order of things to do today. Just my white converse, jeans and a black t-shirt. I knock before I enter and I look down. Did he go to a party? I see a dress shoe, then a sock, and so on. I’m waiting for that inevitable sign that he brought a girl back with him but I don’t see a single lacy thing. Just his clothes. Reaching his bed, he’s sprawled out like that huge bed had a certain spot for every limb he had.

 

“How drunk was he last night?” I ask out loud knowing Tony doesn’t hear me in his dead state.

 

Jarvis speaks up, “I believe an 8.6% of alcohol was in his system last night.”

 

I only click my tongue and as Jarvis to open the virtual blinds for me. I gather up his mess as I hear a muffled groan. Probably his face pressing into his pillow. “Rise and shine!”

 

Another groan follows, “Go…away….”

 

“That’s what you get,” I speak loud just to get my point across. “Drinking your weight in alcohol doesn’t prove anything.”

 

“You don’t know that,” He says clearly. I look and his eyes are still closed but his face looks like a mess. “Note to self, create a cure for hangovers.”

 

“I shall make a mental note of that, sir,” I hear Jarvis chide in. I laugh as I toss his old suit into the laundry bin. From there I walk to see if Tony needed anything.

 

“Take care of me….” He whines like a child. I roll my eyes and move to make him sit up. Remembering what I was picking up not moments ago, I had the blanket cover him completely.

 

I shake my head, “This is ridiculous. I shouldn’t be mothering my boss.”

 

“Just admit you love me,” Tony grins with a stupid look on his face.

 

“I’ll admit I love someone and it’s definitely not you,” I state. This almost makes me break into a smile remembering who’s back in my life.

 

There’s a scoff and these words follow, “Oh yeah. Loki.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You know the reason I went out of town for so long was because SHIELD and I were out looking for your boyfriend. We were the ones who made sure he was here for good intentions and not trying to kill us again,” He states sounding bitter.

 

My brows furrow, “You mean you knew he was coming back?”

 

He nods using his whole body basically, “Yep. Thor is the one who gave us the heads up.”

 

So Tony knew Loki was coming back and decided not to tell me? I reach over and pinch his ear. He yelps and I grit, “That is something you tell to the person that is practically madly in love with the guy on the first day!”

 

Tony pulls away rubbing his ear, clearly awake now. “Hey, I was told to keep it a secret. I’m pretty damn sure you’ve seen him by now. He did say he was going to find you the first chance he got.”

 

“Whatever,” I sigh. “Get dressed. I’m not babying you anymore.”

 

“Sourpuss.”

 

* * *

I call up Tony’s old meetings and set a date to reschedule and call down to the media department and described the next project. It didn’t take me long and Tony was eager to get back to his lab just to get inventing again. I tell him not to work too hard or build himself another suit. He waves me off like I’m some badgering old woman and I shake my head for the hundredth time that day.

 

Taking an early leave I go home to get ready for my dinner with Loki. Compared to times before where we’d stay home and eat my mom’s dinner, I’ve actually grown up enough to actually go out to dinner. I’m both nervous and excited for tonight. It’s our first real meal being back together. Half of me just wants to stay home and be alone with him, while the other half wants to go out to be alone with him ignoring the world around us.

 

It’ll all depend on what will happen tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Number Five
> 
> Hate to see Your Heart Break by Paramore


	34. Our Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My date with Loki.

I’m grateful for all the nice dresses that Tony gave me over the days I’ve been working with him. I still think it’s over the top to buy your assistant clothes but its more money in my pocket and I look hot as hell. Banishing all the conceited thoughts out of my mind, I settle for a black dress that hugs my waist but flows out towards the bottom, barely kissing my knees. A single white stripe goes down the length of the dress on the left side and I put on simple black pumps. From there I tie my hair back into a neat bun that gets clipped to my head. I leave some strands of hair to frame my face and I use styling mousse to make it curl giving it a wave look. After all of that I put light make up on.

 

Since I got ready pretty early, it gave me time to do some quick sketches for the next project. Since I don’t have much left to do for Tony except this one project. Assistant wise, he rather do it himself. Which very much is a pain in my ass. I get that he wants to keep me close, like Fury ordered him to do, but give me some purpose. Frustrated with that man, I put my work on the side and stand to get something to drink.

 

I hear the buzzer to my apartment go off and I walk to it quickly.

 

“Hello?” I answer.

 

A familiar voice says, “It’s me. Can I come up?”

 

Smiling to myself I answer, “Yeah. Let me buzz you in.” I press the button so I’m sure by now the door is open. I go to the bathroom real quick to retouch my makeup before he shows up to my door. Part of me is wanting to find a better dress right now before he knocks on my door. I mean I could, since I have so many, but because I have so many it’s going to be harder to choose.

 

A knock shakes me from my small worries. I guess I’ll have other days to choose something to wear. For now, I go to the door smoothing out my dress and pressing some stray hair back. I let a small breath out and I open the door to be greeted with a bouquet of red roses.

 

“Oh!”

 

The roses go down and I see a familiar face but a whole new look. I blink a few times to take in Loki’s new look. Short blonde curls sit on top his head, a black and white chevron scarf, a black over coat that was buttoned up. A warm smile replaces his normal chilled smirk.

 

I tilt my head slightly confused and squint at him, “Loki?”

 

A slight chuckle comes out, “You can call me that, but I would prefer you call me Tom for the time being.”

 

Again, I make a face, “I still don’t understand.”

Loki chuckles again and his hands go up to his hairline. I watch as he pulls his hands back slightly coming over his hair. The curls disappear and long black locks start to replace the blatant disguise. Soon enough the familiar face I’d grown accustomed to shows up and I’m face to face with actual Loki.

 

“Better?” He says smugly letting his hands fall to his sides.

 

I laugh and fold my arms, “And may I ask, what was that get up?”

 

He huffs and runs his hands over his hair making it return to the short curls, “It is only a disguise. I was told to be discrete if I am to be living amongst you mortals.”

 

“Okay first off,” I state putting a finger up. “We’re not mortals. We’re humans. If you’re going to be walking around like us you might want to stop sounding so high and mighty. People hate that.”

 

“Stark does that all the time,” Loki states raising a brow.

 

I shrug, “Well, when you’re on top of the hierarchy like he is you’d want to think you’re possibly better than everyone.”

 

“Possibly?”

 

I look to Loki, “Just because he’s some big hot shot doesn’t make me impressed in my books.”

 

When Loki laughs I smile proudly and invite him inside. I tell him I just need a few moments to find everything I need. Like a vase for the roses he brought me.

 

As I’m in the bathroom I call out, “So, what do I call this new look? Lance 2.0?”

 

“How about you call me Tom?”

 

“Tom sounds nice.”

 

* * *

Once we left my apartment we were walking down the street to a restaurant that I reserved for us. Good thing I have connections otherwise we would have settled for something not so fancy. As we walk, I don’t know if I’m supposed to link my arm with his, hold his hand or just keep my hands at my sides. I mean it’s a date right? Judging on my past, I’m sure I’m still new to this whole ‘going on dates’ scene.

 

As I contemplate this, I feel an icy hand wrap around mine. Normally I’d flinch from it, but since I knew who owned that hand I just smile to myself.

 

Loki leans over, “How was your day?”

 

Chuckling lightly, I answer, “Pretty okay. I had to go take care of Tony this morning.”

 

“Is he a child?”

 

“I would consider it,” I smirk. “No. The guy just gets a little too reckless when I’m not watching him.”

 

“Must you watch him?” He asks a little irritated.

 

I shrug my shoulders, “I guess. It is my job after all. Plus, it’s kind of a SHIELD thing that I have to do.”

 

He questions, “Is SHIELD keeping an eye on you as well?”

 

“Well, yeah,” I state. I watch him make a weird face. “Look, they are just taking special precautions considering who I was hanging out with for a couple months.”

 

Loki looks forward and goes silent. It’s obvious I made the conversation weird when I reminded him of why I was on probation. I can’t possibly think of a way to fix this.

 

Stepping up on my toes, I kiss his cheek. Only because kisses always makes things better. I smile to him, “Don’t get to down about it. It was worth it.”

 

He just chuckles and squeezes my hand lightly. We keep walking towards the restaurant and talk about anything that wouldn’t lead to SHIELD. Loki told me how he was released from his prison before coming to Earth. Odin had intended for Loki to get used to Asgard as he did when he was a boy. Of course it had to be painful considering all the eyes that would sneer at him. I guess some people will forever think of him as the traitor son. He says that despite not being related by blood, Thor still treated him as the brother he once knew.

 

“Thor is such a sweetheart,” I laugh.

 

“You think so?” Loki asks his voice on the border of disgust.

 

I shrug, “I mean he’s goofy and thinks with his heart most of the time.”

 

“If you like that I guess,” He scoffs.

 

Bumping him with my hip, “Think of it this way. I ended up with the _traitor_ son instead of the golden child. And I don’t regret it one bit.”

 

This makes Loki laugh. He smiles to me, “And here I thought I had the silver tongue.”

 

* * *

As a gentleman, Loki held the door for me and pulled my chair out. To think I had to tell Tony to do that. I had asked for a table in the corner for a more private affair. Not like anyone was going to notice us.

 

“If I wasn’t here in New York,” I mutter looking through the menu. “The closest thing to a fancy dinner would have been Olive Garden.”

 

“What is that?” Loki asks.

 

Looking up, I say, “I’ll show you later.”

 

When I find what to order, I ask the waiter to bring us a fine red wine as he takes our food orders. Once the man leaves, I relax with Loki. It wasn’t too loud in the restaurant which was nice. Honestly, this romantic date is better than the one Tony took me on in Paris. And that’s saying something.

 

“So,” I start twirling my fork. Loki gives me his attention and I almost forget my words. “….what have you been up to since you got here on Earth?”

 

Loki adjusts himself in his seat before talking, “Thor has me searching for what you call, a ‘job.’”

 

“Yes, yes,” I nod my head. “That’s essential. Any luck?”

 

“None so far,” He sighs. “What I gain in skills, is what you midgardian roles lack.”

 

“Or,” I mock. “Your skills are the ones that are lacking.”

 

“I beg pardon?”

 

“Let me guess,” I say moving my head side to side in a rocking motion. “You put that you are exceptional at manipulating others. You are a natural born leader. And that you do not require any of the skills that they need to function in the job they are providing. Then you angrily threatened them to give you the job.”

 

Loki is silent for a few minutes before saying, “Perhaps I am going about this the wrong way.”

 

“Perhaps,” I chuckle.

 

* * *

Our meals arrive and we settle into a gentle silence. Just the sounds of our spoons and forks hitting the plate occasionally. We’d share a glance or two at times, but other than that we hardly said a word. I don’t know if it’s awkward or we just have nothing to say to each other. I mean, we could talk about our past and stuff. He could tell me what I could basically find out in an old mythology book. It’s a little depressing.

 

“This,” He starts grabbing my attention. “Is odd. Is it not?”

 

I let out a haggard breath, “Yeah. I was thinking exactly that.”

 

Loki looks to me pained, “Is there something I am doing wrong?”

 

“No!” I exclaim lightly. “No. You are doing fine. You could say I ran out of things to talk about.”

 

“Is there something you wish to talk to me about? I am perfectly fine with you asking questions.”

 

I chuckle, “Are you sure? I don’t want to upset you.” He only nods his head once and lets me ask. “When did you, let me know if it’s too personal- when did you realize you ….love, me?”

 

I already feel embarrassed to ask it. Loki looks contemplative. Is he really giving my question a lot of thought?

 

“You don’t have to answer,” I mutter.

 

“No,” He declares. “It is quite fine.” He breathes in. “I suppose I realized my affection when Thor collected me that night. I feared that you would lose me and be alone.” His eyes rest on my face. “I was afraid that you would forget about me. Only when you clung to Thor and appeared in Midgard a whole new fear settled in my chest. That you actually might love me. The thought of another being falling in love with a man like myself sounded ridiculous.” His fingers tap the table. “I regret those cruel words I spoke to you. I knew how much you yearned for me and yet, as always, I used those feelings against you. I only wished for your safety and wanted you to not love me as much as you did.”

 

As I listen, his fingers seemed restless against the wooden table. So I slid my hand over to his and held it. A gentle smile replaces his worried filled face.

 

“I am elated that you did not forget me.”

 

A tinge of guilt fills me when I remember what almost happened in Paris. I retract my hand and look down.

 

“What is wrong?” Loki asks.

 

“You should be mad at me,” I declare.

 

“Why?”

 

I grit, “I did want to forget you.” He becomes silent so I continue. “I was ….I was just in so much pain. Your words hurt but your true feelings hurt more. Because you were so far away from me, I just wanted to move on. I was so angry for so long. Plus the aftermath of our meeting caused me to be a government prey made everything worse.” I grip the edge of my dress. “I don’t deserve to sit here with you. I almost did a regrettable thing with Tony a month ago. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

 

As I sit there feeling the epitome of guilt weigh me down, I wait for Loki to barge out on me. For him to not want me anymore that he would. To let me lose him all over again.

 

When a cool hand rests on my cheek I have to look up. Loki isn’t angry. He looks almost sad.

 

“I am the one who needs to apologize,” He says calmly. “I have caused you all this pain and allowed you to suffer alone. I forgive you for any affair and to tell you I do not hate you. If you think I would leave right now, you are mistaken. I do not wish to lose you. Not again.”

 

My heart feels lighter when he leans across the table and kisses me with cool lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone know how to put banners up on this?
> 
> Song list:  
> 1\. Grow Up-Paramore  
> 2\. Possibilities- Freddie Stroma  
> 3\. Screen- Twenty One Pilots  
> 4\. Say Something- A Great Big World  
> 5\. Hate to See Your Heart Break- Paramore
> 
> Song number Six  
> If I Never Knew You by Jon Seceda & Shanice


	35. All Fine With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes back to normal...I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had major writer's block for this story.

I’ve had many first kisses before. Except my kiss with Loki felt right. It’s a little cheesy to say but I’m not wrong. All my previous kisses felt like small pecks in comparison to his. I’m a little sad that he pulled away.

 

I sit there slightly flustered about what he did. Loki on the other hand, doesn’t seem fazed and goes back to eating.

 

“You…” I mumble.

 

“Yes I did.”

 

“…even though I…”

 

“I know.”

 

“Wow….”

 

He just chuckles, “Finish your dinner.”

 

Just as he ordered, I go back to eating and the silence that falls between us doesn’t feel so troubled anymore. I felt very comfortable knowing how Loki really felt about me. The guilt was still there but it wasn’t as heavy as it was before.

 

After dinner, I ordered dessert. As we talked over a slice of chocolate cake I wasn’t looking forward to saying goodbye. Because after all this, he will go back to his apartment with Thor and I’ll go to mine. I don’t even know when the next time I’ll get the chance to meet up with him like this again. It’s like I want to find every excuse in the book to make him stay with me a little longer.

 

Once we were done and I paid for everything, Loki escorted me out. He helped me put my coat back on as we walk back to my apartment. Our hands connect casually as if we’ve been doing it for years. We start with small talk as we look through the store windows along the way.

 

“I need to go shopping,” I mumble looking into one store with jeans. “All I have are dresses.”

 

“I rather like you in dresses,” Loki complimented.

 

I only chuckle, “Yeah but I like my legs feeling warm and cozy.”

 

Loki laughs at me and says, “It is true that I would like you more covered up.” He walks over and pulls my coat in tighter to protect me from the night air. “I feel as though I should be the only one looking at you.”

 

“Would you like some ham with that cheese?” I chuckle. Loki laughs again and we start walking.

 

It feels right having him back. Like I was back home and he was hiding out from the world. Like he only wanted to be seen by me and me alone. It’s only a matter of time until our newly found time together runs out like it did then.

 

“Here we are,” I hear Loki announce.

 

My building shrouds us in the dark night while the street light aluminates us. I don’t know when he changed his hair back to normal but I’m not going to complain. With this look it’s the Loki I know. Not Tom, just Loki. I feel his icy touch bring my hand up.

 

He smiles as I feel his lips graze my knuckles, “This is where I say goodnight.” Blushing to myself he kisses my hand and let go. “Surely I will see you tomorrow night.”

 

“I have to go to a party with Tony tomorrow,” I mumble looking down. “So I don’t know when I’ll see you.”

 

Hands pet the sides of my head and I’m looking up at him. His smile is still there, “You do not need to worry when we meet again. I am sure we will find time.” Instead of my lips like I was hoping for, he kisses my forehead. Maybe he was restraining himself. “Goodnight Chelsea.”

 

“Goodnight Loki.”

 

* * *

Well over a week he was true to his word. Loki stopped by my house in the morning to bring me breakfast. He told me how he got a job at a bookstore three blocks away from Stark Industries. So when I want to go take my lunch break I can have it at the little café that they run. When we have lunch he’ll tell me how much he’s growing accustomed to Earth. There’s still that little dictator side of him still there but that’s what makes him unique. Loki is still be referred to as Tom so I basically sound like I’m calling him by a nickname.

 

When my lunch hour is over we’re sad to say goodbye but we know we’ll see each other later tonight.

 

“It’s nice to see that everyone is having a happy love life except for me,” Tony whines with a straw in his mouth.

 

“Maybe if you learned to act your age you’ll find someone suitable enough to handle you,” Pepper groans as she shows me some documents.

 

Tony flips over on his couch, “I did but they were snatched away.”

 

“Is he referring to us?” I ask in a whisper.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh. That’s stupid.”

 

“Pardon?” She asks.

 

“I was never his to begin with,” I state clearly.

 

Pepper only laughs and continues to show me the paperwork. After Tony’s paperwork gets cleared, she shows me the ones that truly interests me. The papers on the new commercial for Tony’s company. She shows me sketches and ideas that some of the people on the board came up with. I had to see if I wanted it to pass go or go straight to jail. Some ideas were acceptable and some needed to be retouched but all in all everything looked great.

 

“That’s all I needed to show you,” She tells me tucking the papers away into a folder. “If you need me, you have my number.”

 

“Thanks,” I say. “Say Hi to Happy for me.”

 

Pepper waves goodbye and disappears into the elevator.

 

“Finally,” Tony sighs standing up. “So where do you want to go for lunch?”

 

“What?”

 

Surely he doesn’t mean he wants to eat lunch with me. I have a lunch date with Loki like I always do.

 

“You. Me. Food,” He states putting on a leather jacket. “Isn’t that what I meant?”

 

I shake my head, “Yeah. Uh…Sorry. Maybe another time. I already have plans.”

 

“That’s fine,” He says. “I’ll just go with you.”

 

“It is not fine,” I growl. “That’s just rude. Impeding on someone else’s plans like that.”

 

“It’s not like I’m breaking the world’s ultimate rule here,” Tony shrugs. “Come on. I’ll pay.”

 

“But-’’

 

And he’s already in the elevator.

 

* * *

“Oh.”

 

Loki is looking at me surprised. In his hands are our usual orders but it seems he has to go back inside to make a third. Tony is sitting at our regular table like he’s been there before. All the more people around us are gawking. Like they’ve never seen his face before.

 

“I will just get another order out,” Loki grits.

 

I feel horrible that I had to drag Tony to our lunch date. He clearly doesn’t understand that ‘three’s a crowd’. Literally.

 

Tony looks around, “So this is where you slink off to around lunch time. Cute.”

 

I take my seat, “Just shut up and tell him what you want.”

 

Loki already put our regular orders down and was waiting on Tony to order.

 

Tony smirks, “Nice look. How does it feel to be on the other end of that very short stick?”

 

“Tony,” I growl.

 

Loki glares, “It feels fine. Now, what can I get you?”

 

“Your house special,” Tony waves a hand. “With an espresso.”

 

I want to pull my hair out. Tony is really pissing me off.

 

“Coming right up,” Loki sighs. He leans over to whisper to me. “I have something I need to ask of you, later.”

 

Huh? Loki’s already gone before I could ask him what he needs to ask me about. Clearly it’s private if he needs to whisper it to me.

 

Tony starts to laugh really hard and I just hiss, “What?”

 

“It’s just so weird!” He snickers. “Seeing the God of Mischief in a green apron putting foam in people’s lattes.”

 

Folding my arms I kick him in the shin, “Everyone starts off small asshole.”

 

Tony leans forward and asks, “What do you see in him?”

 

“Anything that isn’t you,” I huff.

 

“Sure,” He rolls his eyes. “You were interested in me at one point.”

 

“And look how cocky you are now,” I bark.

 

“Is your bite as good as your bark?” He sneers.

 

I give him another kick just before Loki brings him his drink.

 

“Because of you,” Loki mutters. “I have to miss a few minutes of my lunch break.”

 

Tony folds his arms, “Oh what’s a few minutes going to do. You get to see her everyday basically.”

 

“So do you,” Loki proclaims. “I see no reason why you must intrude on our lunch.”

 

“Because,” Tony starts sounding annoyed. “I sign her checks and I keep her out of trouble. Unlike you.”

 

“Excuse me?” Loki growls.

 

I mutter, “Guys…”

 

“I know what happened up there,” Tony grits.

 

“Now’s not the time,” I say sheepishly looking around.

 

“And that is any of your business?” Loki spits.

 

I stand up as Tony does, “Okay. Okay, I think that’s enough of that. Loki maybe you should go inside before you get into trouble.”

 

“Are you asking me to leave?” Loki asks astonished.

 

I beg, “Please. I don’t want you to get into trouble again. Not in the same place twice.”

 

Loki gives me this look that leaves me unsettled. Next thing I know his back is turned and he is going into the store. I feel like I can’t breathe almost. Like it’s that time again.

 

Tony huffs a breath and sits down, “Jerk.” I slam my hand down on the table rattling the silverware. “Whoa! What’s wrong with you!?”

 

All of my body feels heated and I just shout, “Why did you do that! Why do you need to make everything about you! Can’t you just let me enjoy this time with him! You have other date options you don’t need to spend every minute with me! _I_ don’t need to spend every minute with you!”

 

I dig around in my purse for my wallet.

 

“Wait! Look- I’ll pay!”

 

“Shut the fuck up Tony!” I shout again. “Just shut the fuck up!”

 

I slam some cash down on the table and walk away before I make things uglier. I’m pretty damn sure I just cost Loki his job. If it cost me mine, then that’s all fine with me.

 

 


	36. Leave Me Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't touch me.

I dare not show up for work. Mainly because I don’t have the energy. Part of me says I should go but it’ll just end with me screaming at Tony all over again. If worst comes to show I just give him the silent treatment. Being holed up in my apartment doesn’t make it better either. Loki hasn’t dropped by once to see if I was okay. Is he mad at me still? I guess he has a right. It was insensitive of me to ask him to leave when Tony was the one being a jack ass. He hasn’t even stopped by to ask me that question he insisted on.

 

Charlie steps over me and runs his whole body across my face like it’ll help me. I only sit up to pet him. I just don’t know what to do with Tony at this point. Or with Loki.

 

At work it was as if I never left. No one seemed to care if I had disappeared for a week. Sighing I walk towards the elevators.

 

“Haven’t seen you around in a while,” I hear someone call out. Looking up it was Happy. I shrug while showing him I had my badge on. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine I guess,” I mumble walking past him.

 

“He gets like that sometimes,” Happy calls out to me. “So bear with it until he gets bored.”

 

I’m assuming he’s talking about Tony. Happy being Tony’s former bodyguard makes sense how he knows what Tony used to be like in the past. So I don’t think his bit of advice helps me. I looked up easy sure fire ways of dealing with anger before I decided to come to work today. Let’s see if it’ll help me.

 

“Hello Miss. Marks,” Jarvis greets me. “Sir, is in his lab today.”

 

“Thanks Jarvis,” I reply. “Is there any paperwork for me to do today?”

 

“Yes,” He answers. “Just a few that are prepared for you on the counter when you enter.”

 

As he opens the door it is exactly as he says. The paperwork is right there for me to read and sign off on. Walking over I go to read them over. Of course over the months of working with Tony I understand what to look for and what to disregard when running his company. I am not going to be the one to run this place into the ground. Aside from that, there’s Pepper’s side of the commission. Surely she looked these over before sending them over to me.

 

“Oh,” I hear. “So you decided to show your face finally.”

 

Breathe in. Breathe out. Turning around Tony was walking in with just sweatpants and a towel around his neck. It looked like he was working out despite what Jarvis told me.

 

Trying not to make a scene of his getup I answer, “I had to. I need the money.”

 

I hear him scoff as he walks over. He stops next to me, “Do I need to sign off on these?”

 

“Yeah,” I answer. “Then I’m going to run these over to Pepper’s office. After that you have a press conference at four.”

 

“Great,” He sighs. I watch him sift through the papers and sign off on the ones he liked. After he was done he handed them to me and I fixed them in a neat stack. “Hurry back. I still need to discuss with you about the next commercial.”

 

“Okay,” I mutter. Just like that he’s walking away.

 

No witty banter? No jokes? Sexual harassment lawsuits in line? Nothing. Huh.

 

* * *

“Is he sick?” Pepper asks surprised.

 

“That’s it,” I mumble. “I don’t think he is.”

 

Pepper leafs through the pages I brought over with a look of concern. I think she’s starting to get just as worried about him as I am. I wait for Pepper to give me the papers I needed before I head back to the tower.

 

“Hey,” I hear just before going to the door. “Just ….just take care of him okay? He’s... pretty much a lonely guy.”

 

I know that already. Anyone could tell that he’s lonely by the lifestyle he chooses to live. Tony just doesn’t know how to act accordingly when it has to do with other people.

 

On the way back to the tower, I pass the bookstore Loki works at. Stopping for a bit I try to see if he’s inside. It’s quite packed and I’m losing faith that he won’t be inside. I really hope what happened didn’t get him fired. Biting my lip I start to walk while looking inside. Then I see tight blonde curls and I know for sure that’s him. Loki’s standing behind the cash register assisting people with their purchases. I know he doesn’t see me, if I were in his spot I wouldn’t notice me either. So I walk on.

 

Back at the tower I’m greeted by a well-dressed Tony. No surprise really but it just means I’m in time for his conference. I had a dress prepared before-hand so all I have to do is change.

 

“What did Pepper say?” Tony asks while fixing his cuffs.

 

Placing the papers down, I grab my dress, “That you need to review the statistics of last month’s sales and to check the new product details.”

 

“Alright,” Tony mutters.

 

Serious Tony is dull. Walking to the other room to change I think this. I never realized that inappropriate and snarky Tony was what made coming to work a little worth it. Now that he’s being serious it makes me feel out of the job.

 

My dress is a simple red chiffon dress with a white belt around the waist. There are carnation designs sewn onto a netted fabric just above the chiffon. I wear black pumps and pull my hair back with the rest down. I leave my apartment when I see the limo pull up in front of my complex. I put on a jacket that matches with my dress and go to greet Tony.

 

I reach out to the door handle and open it. It’s dark inside the limo and I’m waiting for the light to shine.

 

“Tony?” I call out looking inside. There isn’t an answer and I’m almost irritated that he’s not answering me. “Are you seriously that pissed off that you won’t even answer me?”

 

Again when I don’t get an answer I am so close to turning around and not going to the press conference. I go to stand straight but a hand reaches out and grabs my arm. When I go to look I’m already being pulled in. I let out a scream but it’s immediately covered by a cloth. What is this smell? It’s making me feel sick. And very tired.

 

* * *

Ugh, my head feels heavy. Like I just woke up from a hangover. I cough a bit and try to open my eyes. It’s bright and it makes my head pound.

 

“What…where am I?” I ask hoarsely. Coughing again makes my head pound as I try to adjust to my surroundings.

 

Looks like a warehouse from all the stacked boxes around me. I squeeze my eyes to get rid of the heaviness in them. I go to rub them but something holds me back. It hurts like metal. Chains. I’m chained down and my wrists are handcuffed. Why am I chained down? Right. I think I was kidnapped. Who would kidnap me? It’s not like I’m important to anyone.

 

Fully adjusted I look around and I still don’t know where I am. A single lamp hangs over me lighting up my section to give me some sort of visibility. All I know so far is that this place is a warehouse. Trying to listen to the outside I can’t tell the difference of a normal New York street or any street in general.

 

I struggle with my restraints again but it just hurts. The bones of my wrist bang against the tight metal of the handcuffs. My arms are getting tired and restless that the metal wrapped around me makes me even more uncomfortable.

 

“Hello!” I call out. “Is there anyone there?!”

 

I know it’s stupid to call out into the darkness especially if my kidnappers could be around the corner. Sighing out loud I slump down in defeat. There’s no point in resisting if I know no one’s going to hear me. Plus I think I’m alone in this warehouse right now.

 

I hope someone finds me soon.

 

* * *

“Hello! Is anyone listening!? I need to pee!” I shout into the shadows. “I’m not gonna just sit in my own piss! Hey!”

 

“Would you just shut up already!” I hear someone yell.

 

I flinch at the voice and a man walks out of the shadows. It’s no one I know. He’s just a normal looking business guy. I would guess business guy since he’s wearing a suit and looks like he doesn’t have a care in the world. He’s fixing his cuffs as if he’s still getting ready to go somewhere.

 

The man grimaces, “If I’d known you’d be this loud I’d cram something in your mouth.”

 

“Who the hell are you?” I growl.

 

Another man walks out of the shadows except this one is dressed to the nigh in battle gear. I’m talking about bullet proof vest, boots, knives, thigh holster all that jazz. In that moment I could feel my life drain from my face.

 

“I’m of no import to you,” The man states. “Maybe to Tony Stark though.”

 

This snaps me to reality, “What do you want with Tony?”

 

He shrugs his shoulders and turn away, “Just his business. The power and his position.”

 

“And so you kidnap me?”

 

“I had to. You are the closest thing to his assets that getting into his main frame shouldn’t be too hard,” As he walked away his voice faded until it disappeared completely.

 

The armored man looks to me with a blank expression before also turning on his heel and leaving me. Again, I’m left alone in a dark warehouse. With a full bladder.

 

* * *

I don’t even care how long I’ve been here. This situation feels all too familiar to even consider me counting the minutes. Only will it take just as long to find me than it did last time? I sigh out loud and spread my legs out in front of me. My urge to pee subsided a while ago and I’m nervous it might come back.

 

“Can a girl please, please, _please-_ go to the bathroom?!” I shout.

 

“Fine! God! If it will just shut you up for five minutes!” I hear a man shout.

 

Next thing I see another armored man come over and release my binds. He keeps the handcuffs on as he walks me to the bathroom. As he opens the door and I go in, he tries to follow.

 

“Uh…excuse me,” I say trying to close the door again.

 

“No. I follow,” He growls.

 

I glare at him, “No. I have a different landscape down there than you so I want my privacy. Plus this is the ladies room!”

 

“I’m just keeping an eye on you,” He declares forcing the door open again.

 

“Ew! Pervert!” I scream. “Wanting to watch a woman my age pee! Sicko! You get your rocks off on this sort of thing! Tell someone in management!”

 

The man slaps my face and I shut up, mainly because in the midst of shouting I bit my tongue and cheek pretty hard. The taste of iron becomes a popular flavor right now.

 

“Shut the fuck up! No go in there and piss!” He shouts shoving me hard that I stumble backwards on my bare feet. I fall back and hit the back of my head on the stall door. The man comes in and forcefully pulls me up shoving me into the stall while pushing me down onto the toilet. “Now. Pee.”

 

“Uh… I can’t,” I hiss. “My underwear is in the way.”

 

I need to get out of here. Because of what I just said the guy made a weird face. I hope he doesn’t think of doing anything. I mean he seemed pretty pissed off earlier about the whole voyeurism speech I shouted out. That’s when his hands rest on my thighs. A feeling of dread and fear anchors my chest that it feels like I can’t move. The man’s hands slide up going under my dress.

 

“No!” I screech. “Stop! Don’t touch me!”

 

“I’m just moving your stupid panties out of the way!” He shouts in my face. “Or do you want to piss yourself!”

 

“I’ll piss myself before I let you take my panties off!” I shout. “Now get out of my face!”

 

The man glares at me longer and just goes for it. He reaches up and yanks my panties down past my knees. I’m sitting there in shock with nothing to say.

 

“Now, pee,” He orders.

 

The urge to pee literally disappeared again. Just an unsettled feeling sits low in my stomach that rises and makes me cry. I cry because of the situation and that something horrible will happen to me. Only no one will know again. I don’t even know if anyone will save me this time.

 

_Please someone save me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bathroom scene was tricky.


	37. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want this happening again.

I don’t know if the guy felt guilty or just couldn’t deal with my crying because he just walked away closing the stall and standing in front of it. Thinking about peeing right now didn’t make me feel well. My stomach felt hollow and I just wanted to go home. I look up and see the man’s silhouette leaning against the door.

 

“I don’t hear you peeing,” He states.

 

Shit. I guess the need to pee is pretty important right now.

 

“H-how can I…? When you did that to me,” I mumble.

 

“It’s not like I fucking put it in you,” He growls. “Unless you want me to.”

 

“Shut the fuck up!” I shout.

 

Come on. Pee. Pee. Waterfalls. Drippy faucets. Running water! Anything! Please!

 

“Oh!” I gasp as my bladder empties.

 

Okay as that goes. I need to think of a way out of here. Looking around I try to find an exit. There’s this little window above me. But it doesn’t look like it opens all the way. I can always force it open. Only problem is the pervert on guard. When I finish peeing I make it sound like I’m going for the toilet paper.

 

“What’s taking so long?”

 

“A girl can only move so much with her arms behind her,” I hiss. Then I remembered something I practiced in high school. I put my knees together tightly and rolling back onto my tailbone I struggle to slip my arms past my butt. This is more of a problem since I’m on a toilet rather the floor. Quietly as possible, my hands get past my butt and slip over my shins. So now my hands are in front of me. I pull my panties up really quickly and flush. As the sound goes I stand to mess with the window. I manage it open and start kick the toilet paper roller making it sound like I’m getting paper. I bang it a few times when I try to force the window open wider.

 

“What the fuck are you doing in there?” The man shouts.

 

“Come in here and I’ll scream!” I shout breaking the hinges of the window.

 

“Carlson! Are you in there!?” I hear someone shout.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Grab the girl and go! They found us!”

 

My eyes widen. I better get the fuck out. I hop up and start climbing. My heart’s racing really fast and it’s making it hard to focus. I hear the door open and I start to scramble.

 

“What the fuck!”

 

I scream as he grabs my legs. There’s a pipe drain outside so I grab that for leverage. He’s stronger than me of course so I try to kick his face to get him off me. I nail him in the side of the face and in the front on his nose. When the hold on my legs disappear I slip out of the window falling a few feet before hitting the ground hard. I groan and try to stand. There are sirens and sounds of cars approaching. So I run.

 

I just run straight because I see a chain link fence that I could climb.

 

Just as I get halfway a light shines on me and I’m stopped in my tracks. It’s a helicopter. It’s hard to tell if they are friends or enemies.

 

“Chelsea!” I hear someone shout into a speaker. I block the light from my view as the helicopter lands. Then shadows come swarming around me and a blanket is placed around my shoulders. As I was escorted to the helicopter the handcuffs were dropped at some point and large arms surround me making me feel like I was home.

 

Looking up I realized it was Loki hugging me. I smiled wide and hide my face into his chest feeling all too happy that he was there.

 

“Is that all of them?” I hear him ask. When he asks this I dare to look. I see groups of SHIELD agents escorting armored men out of the warehouse. “They are fortunate that SHIELD has gotten here before I did.” I shudder thinking of what kind of damage Loki would do. “Let us just get her home.”

 

Home. Oh man did that sound awesome.

 

* * *

On the way back I had my feet tucked underneath me as I curl up next to Loki. He has one arm around me while the other holds my wrists gently. I feel so exhausted from all that excitement that I don’t want to do anything but sleep. Which I do.

 

I honestly don’t even remember what happens after I fall asleep. I know somewhere Loki carried me up to my room because I feel a bed under me. Then again I feel cool arms wrap me up like a blanket. So I just sleep.

 

My doorbell going off is what wakes me up the next morning. Cracking my eyes open I see Loki in front of me with one arm draped over me. He must have slept over feeling worried about me. But my doorbell is incessant. I gently slip away and go to answer.

 

“Hello?” I ask opening the door.

 

Someone rushes in and wraps arms around me. Looking I see dark hair and I put two and two together.

 

“Hi Tony,” I smile patting his back.

 

“I’m sorry,” He says.

 

“What was that?”

 

“I said I’m sorry.”

 

“Once more?”

 

“Knock it off.”

 

I chuckle, “I’m sorry it’s just a surprise to hear you apologize.”

 

“Chelsea…?” I hear Loki mutter. I let go of Tony and wander over to him. “What is Stark doing here?”

 

“I don’t know,” I state dumbfounded. “Why are you here?”

 

“I wanted to see if you were okay,” He states shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

“I’m fine,” I say. “Just a few cuts and bruises.”

 

Tony sighs, “It’s my fault.”

 

“Yeah it is,” Loki mutters. I swat his knee making him shut up.

 

“That guy was a rival company and has been after my company for years,” Tony goes on.

 

This is a whole new side of Tony. No snark or jokes to protect him. It’s almost as if he’s a kid again.

 

“Whatever. I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” He states. “I’ll go.”

 

“Thanks Tony,” I smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow okay.”

 

He just waves a hand as he leaves through my door. Sagging slightly I feel the need to sleep again. A pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull my down. Loki has me laying on my side facing him. He’s smiling and it makes me smile.

 

“How come you stopped visiting?” He asks.

 

I mumble, “I thought you didn’t want to talk to me for a while.”

 

Loki sighs, “I admit I was angered by what had happened but it was nothing compared to not seeing you. It felt as if I lost you again.”

 

Okay, wow. They don’t call this guy silver tongue for nothing. Damn I feel so embarrassed and flustered at the same time right now. So I start laughing.

 

“Did I say something hilarious?”

 

“No. No, Loki look,” I start. Pressing my forehead to his I smile. “I love you. If you think you’ve lost me, it’ll most likely be in a Target or a Costco somewhere. Emotionally? Never. I mean what happened with Tony was nothing. He just made it to the point we both got fed up.” I peck his lips. “We’ll be fine.”

 

Loki looked so relaxed when I told him that and it made me smile even wider. I scoot closer to him and drape my arm over his waist like a blanket. We stay like that for a few minutes until I needed to ask, “By the way, what was that thing you wanted to talk to me about?”

 

“Thing?” He questions. Did he forget? “….Oh that.”

 

“Yeah. That.”

 

Loki looks contemplative as if he’s trying to find the right words. I wonder what he needs to talk about.

 

“Will you come with me to Asgard?”

 

“What?”


	38. Hurdle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm frustrated.

Sitting on my bed I pet Charlie’s stomach. I only do this when I’m nervous about something. Charlie lets me do this since he can just fall asleep from the feel of it.

 

Loki asked me to go with him to Asgard. Last I remembered I wasn’t really welcomed there by Odin. Also I almost died. Why would he want me to go back there with him? I highly doubt his presence there still doesn’t put the elephant in the room. I mean he never really explained his reasoning behind this decision, well then again he never explains much to me anyway. All I know is I’m not making a decision until he tells me why.

 

* * *

For two weeks, two whole weeks he avoided the question. He refused to answer any question I asked him about why he wants me to move to Asgard with him. It’s pissing me off. I understand God of mischief and what not but seriously, I’m his girlfriend. The least he could do was spare me the details of this trans-dimensional move. We completely skipped a few steps, I mean he hasn’t even moved into my apartment. Does he think I would drop everything and become some princess in another dimension? Although it doesn’t sound so bad.

 

“Is there something you’re not telling me Thor?” I squint at the larger warrior.

 

I asked Thor out to lunch to see if I can weasel some information out of someone from Asgard. I know it’s unlikely that Loki would tell his brother anything since he hates him more than anything. But I just need to know why.

 

Thor looks at me after putting his cup down and frowns, “I am sorry if I did anything to offend you.”

 

Shaking my head I lean forward, “No, no. You didn’t do anything. ….It’s Loki.”

 

“What did he do? Did he hurt you again?” Thor says defensively. “Because that brother of mine I will-“

 

“Thor. Thor, its fine,” I calm him. “He didn’t do anything. Well at least I hope he didn’t. I just…. Did he talk to you about moving back to Asgard?”

 

“No. If he were to come back to Asgard, I would have been informed,” He states. “What did he say?”

 

“He didn’t say anything,” I pout. “He just asked if I would go with him to Asgard is all. I thought you would have known something.”

 

Not even Thor knows what Loki is up to. I’m getting worried now. The whole reason he’s here on Earth is to learn from the humans and become worthy of Odin. Something like that, I don’t know I call it the ‘Thor Trial’. So far being here these past five months he hasn’t done anything destructive. Hell he saved my life. Again.

 

Sighing aloud, “He’s just so secretive lately. Like, he won’t answer any of my questions. It’s as if we went back to the beginning.” I rest my chin on my hand. “We’re supposed to be together right? Then, why does it feel like we’re a thousand miles apart?”

 

“I can understand the struggle it is to speak to, let alone become close to my brother,” Thor begins. “He had always been so quick to speak and yet his words never spoke true. Sometimes when I see him with you, I can see he wants to tell you but there is something that is holding him back. Maybe if you figure out what ails him?”

 

I pout, “ _If_ he lets me figure out what ‘ails’ him.”

 

* * *

After my lunch with Thor, I’ve felt even more helpless than before. So I’ll just go home, take a hot shower and then watch a movie while eating my frustration away. Sounds like a good Wednesday night plan. It’s not like I had a date or anything. Since Loki doesn’t stop by to visit me. I mean, we still have lunch together but even chatting for thirty minutes it still doesn’t feel like much. As if he’s too busy ignoring me and my constant need for an answer that he can’t stand to be around me much. It makes my chest feel heavy.

 

I open the door and look at the small apartment. Charlie pads slowly towards me and rubs against my calf. I honestly don’t know what I was expecting. Loki being here with a bouquet of roses willing to sweep me off my feet in a romantic surprise. No, nothing like that. Just and empty lonely looking apartment with a cat. I drop my head slightly and walk inside closing the door behind me. Frustrated I throw my purse onto my couch and rush to the bathroom to take a shower.

 

Once I start the shower I wait for the heat to start up. What changed? Why have we become like this? Did….did I do something wrong somewhere? Should I have kept asking about Asgard? What happened to us? Before I knew it, I was crying. Crying because it felt like no matter how hard we fought just to be together, just being together wasn’t working. Like something got lost half-way to the finish line and neither one of us decided to go back to find it. I just feel so frustrated with Loki not being here that my heart feels as if its breaking and I can’t help but let it break while I watch from afar.

 

Once I calm down and take my shower I go to my couch and just sit there. I sit there and sit there and sit there. Thinking of a plan to go about my relationship with this man. I can’t tell what he’s thinking and when I do I still don’t understand. Like is he trying to protect me from something I shouldn’t know about or is he just keeping a secret _just_ to keep a secret.

 

Honestly, I shouldn’t be stressing about this. I should be out there talking to Loki about this and putting my foot down while demanding an explanation. So I grab my phone and call him.

 

After the fourth ring he picks up, “Hello?”

 

“Hi Loki,” I greet.

 

“Hello Chelsea,” He greets back. “Is there something wrong?”

 

“…uh…yeah,” I mutter nervously. I stay quiet thinking of a response.

 

“Would you like to tell me?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Uh….”

 

Suddenly losing my courage made this really hard to beat around the bush. He sounds so calm and I can’t seem to find the right sentence to input.

 

I hear a hard sigh, “Chelsea, please get on with whatever it is you need to say. I do not have time for this.”

 

Feeling my chest become tight and my breathing getting lighter I ask, “…are we ever going to talk about the Asgard thing?”

 

A long silence falls between us like an iron wall. I wait for an answer and he stays on the line hopefully getting ready to give me one.

 

“Not right now,” Loki responds. “I am working. We can discuss this another time.”

 

“You always say that…” I mumble. “Can’t we do it now?”

 

“When I see you next then we can talk.”

 

“But we never see each other anymore.”

 

“I promise that when we see each other again I will discuss it with you.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

“Liar.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Oh shit. Now I’ve done it.


	39. Leap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm at my wits end with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys I had life to deal with.

“What did you call me?”

 

I’m stuttering now. No words can get me out of this one. And I can tell that Loki is getting pissed off the more I mumble.

 

“Chelsea. What is it that I am lying about?”

 

Thinking back to my worries earlier I start to sum up some courage about the situation.

 

“…I’m frustrated,” I reply. “It’s been two weeks already. It feels like I don’t see you anymore.”

 

“You see me. We have lunch together,” Loki replies.

 

“Even then it still doesn’t feel like we _see_ each other!” I qualm. “I want to see you here. With me. Like right now. I miss you and I’m upset that I miss you. Why is it that even when I see you I _still_ miss you?”

 

“Chelsea…”

 

I wipe my eyes, “Loki…I don’t know what to do anymore. I don’t understand why you won’t tell me anything. It’s like you locked me in a dark box and left me there to go crazy. Everything that you’re doing is driving me up a wall and it makes me want to rip my hair out!”

 

All I do is sob after that. Two weeks of pent up frustration just came pouring out. With just the sound of his voice I became this heaping mess.

 

Loki speaks calmly and in an almost soothing tone, “I am sorry that I have made you feel this way. Maybe it was ill of me to ask such a question. It was a stupid question to ask in the first place without thinking of the consequences. As for the visitations, I apologize once more that we have not seen each other. Whenever I wish to find time to see you, my heart really wants to go but I am much too exhausted to make the journey so I end up going home.”

 

I listen through my small sobbing and try to keep from crying more. I don’t want to listen to him calm me, I want him _here_ calming me. So, I take a deep breath and calm myself before I become too irrational.

 

Chuckling nervously I say, “I’m sorry. I know you work harder than I do. Sorry. Uh…go get some sleep and I’ll see you at lunch.”

 

“Chelsea wait.”

 

“Good night Loki.”

 

I knew I heard him try to say something else but I hit the end call button so fast that I didn’t even give myself the opportunity to stop. There’s a rolling feeling coming up my spine that is washing over me like a wave and making me want to break down in tears.

 

But I can’t. I can fight this. After all I’m a big girl and I can take care of myself.

 

* * *

Being in love sucks. I don’t understand why people want this. It’s so complicated and painful. I feel so selfish all the time that I want to end it all. But I can’t end it. Because I love him too much to let him go again.

 

I put Charlie’s food out before heading to work, a much needed distraction. My only hope is that Tony doesn’t give me shit about my feelings. After locking the door and going downstairs I see someone very familiar and I smile.

 

“Hi Thor,” I greet while walking over to give him a hug. He’s not in his usual Asgardian armor but in normal street clothes. It’s an odd look for him, but I’ve gotten used to it.

 

He grins his stupidly wide grin, “Tony asked me to escort you to work.”

 

“Why?” I ask dumbfounded. I mean I really shouldn’t be surprised considering Tony does this all the time. Of course there’s the company car parked out on the street. Thor kindly opens the door for me and I climb in with a small chuckle passing my lips.

 

Thor climbs in after and once we were buckled in the driver takes off towards the tower.

 

I turn to face Thor, “You never answered me. Why did Tony ask _you_ specifically to escort me?”

 

“He says it is a surprise and I must not tell,” He smirks.

 

If I know anything about Thor, is that he can hide secrets but secrets weren’t his forte. Unlike some trickster gods that I am currently enamored with. I stare at Thor for a very long time to see if I can make the man sweat. Thor just stares through the front window as if I’m not trying to squeeze some info out of him.

 

“If you are trying to get me to talk, it will not work,” He states out of the corner of his mouth.

 

Throwing my hands up, I sit back giving up. We ride together for a while until the car stops in front of the tower. Thor helps me out of the car and closes the door behind us. He continues to escort me inside the building where I flash Happy my badge and he just nods at me handing me a box. It was a small silver box and I don’t understand why he even gave it to me. Thor proceeds to take the box from and I just get more confused as we reach the elevator.

 

“Good Morning Ms. Marks,” I hear Jarvis greet.

 

I smile, “Good Morning Jarvis.”

 

“I would like to say you look absolutely lovely,” He compliments out of nowhere. “The weather is quite splendid today.”

 

“Um…Thank you. I guess,” I mumble. “Jarvis, are you okay?”

 

“I am well yes,” He answers. The doors ding open. “Have a nice day Ms. Marks.”

 

That…That was weird. Both Jarvis, Happy and Thor are being very weird. I am just so confused right now.

 

We continue to walk in towards Tony’s office where I call out to him.

 

“Tony?” I shout. I look around the room for any sign of him. When I don’t get an answer I get concerned. Was I supposed to work today? Why did Thor escort me here if Tony wasn’t going to be in? Or is the dude late and I’m supposed to meet him somewhere?

 

“Ready?” I hear Thor call to me.

 

“’Ready’? Ready for what?” I ask.

 

“Surprise!”

 

Turning around I see all of the Avengers- even the ones I wasn’t formally or informally introduced to. Streamers and balloons fall from the ceiling as people come out of their hiding places. I stare at everyone perpetually confused.

 

Tony walks over to me wearing a colorful party hat and proceeds to place one on my head. I feel the thin rubber piece snap under my chin and I flinch at the small sting. Everyone has party hats and party horns in their mouth as I hear above me the Happy Birthday theme play.

 

I smile wide and laugh, “I can’t believe I forgot my own birthday.”

 

A woman with red hair and a slight cold look in her eyes walks up to me with a birthday cake, “I don’t know who you are but I can’t pass up a good Stark party. I’m Natasha Romanov.”

 

“Chelsea Marks, Official Birthday Girl,” I joke sweetly.

 

Everyone gathers around me and Thor sets me down with the cake in front of me. Tony walks around and rests an arm around me, “Make a wish.”

 

I look to the colorful piece of pastry in front of me and I think. What should I wish for? There hasn’t been anything that I’ve been wanting lately. Well nothing that I know of. I mean if I want something I have the money and resources to get it if I tried hard enough. Only overall I’m drawing a blank as to make my wish.

 

Then it hits me. What I’ve been crying over at night. The reason I came to work today. I take a breath in and think clearly.

 

_I wish Loki was here._

 

And I blow out my candles. Everyone claps and cheers around me making me smile. They take the cake away and wheel over a cart of presents.

 

“Half of you don’t even know who I am,” I laugh.

 

Steve chuckles, “Yes but the half that does know you got you presents.”

 

“Thanks everyone.” I say out loud.

 

Tony passes me presents and everyone just watches me unwrap each one with a look of surprise on my face. This was a much needed vacation for my mind. I was so caught up in things with Loki that I completely forgot I had a birthday coming up. I’m actually glad someone remembered.

 

I bite my lip as Clint and Steve go to pay the pizza guy.

 

“Hey,” I hear Tony say as he sits next to me. “Why so blue birthday girl?”

 

In my hands I have a lacy ribbon that I fiddle with as I talk to him, “I don’t know. I just thought….I just thought he’d be here, you know?”

 

“Who? Frostbite?” Tony questions taking a sip from his champagne glass.

 

I frown, “Yeah. I don’t even think he knows it’s my birthday.”

 

“Well you didn’t even know it was your birthday,” Tony chastises me.

 

“You’re not helping,” I mutter. “We got into a fight the other night and I haven’t talked to him since. Well, I haven’t talked to him at all for the past month.”

 

“Sounds like a personal problem. Why are you telling me this?”

 

Folding my arms and growling slightly, “I just thought maybe you’d show a little sympathy towards me on my birthday of all days, but I can see that’s not going to happen.”

 

“Look kid,” Tony says resting a hand on my shoulder. “I don’t know what to tell you except look up.”

 

“’Look up’? What’s that supposed to mean?” I question snidely. I see him gesture with his head and I look forward.

 

In front of me I see Loki dressed formally with a smile on his face and a green box in his hands. I slowly get up from my seat and go to meet his gaze.

 

“I hope I am not late,” He speaks holding his box out to me. I take the box and set it down without breaking eye contact.

 

It’s almost as if he’s been away for so long and I’m seeing him for the first time in years. I almost forgot that his hair was growing and he was starting to tan slightly. In no time at all I was wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down into a kiss. Just him. Right here. In this moment, was all I needed.

 

Breaking away, I sob quietly, “I missed you so much.”

 

He presses his lips to my head and whispers, “Me too.”

 

* * *

The party just turns into a small mingling party. Thor makes everyone try to lift Mjolnir and it takes everything in me to keep Loki from punching someone when they laugh at him. We play a few drinking games into the night, share a few stories and watch everyone try to go a round with one another.

 

Loki guides me out to the balcony where we just stare out into the city.

 

“Do you want to talk about it now?” I mention shyly.

 

“Asgard?” He questions not looking at me.

 

“I mean,” I shrug. “We don’t _have_ to if you want to forget about it.” I play with my champagne glass, swirling the almost golden liquid inside around.

 

I hear him sigh making me look at him. Loki has this almost confused look on his face as if he wasn’t sure how to say this next line.

 

So he starts, “I was not sure if I had asked you correctly. When I ask you to return to Asgard with me, I believe I wished for you to stay with me there. I do not know if you wish to stay or just visit. We are of two different worlds and I do not wish to burden you with this task.”

 

“Are you trying to say that you want me to live with you in Asgard even if it means leaving my entire life here behind?” I ask nervously.

 

Loki turns towards me and sadly nods his head. He speaks again, “I just love you too much to be apart from you. Here. I do not belong. Up there. There I have a chance again to belong.”

 

“But down here,” I interject. “Here you can start over. Be someone else. Someone no one will judge.”

 

“A mask.”

 

I swallow the lump in my throat that formed at the start of this conversation. We are both at a loss here. Do I go with him and forget I ever was on Earth or does he stay and become someone that isn’t him to begin with? Either way, one of us has to sacrifice something.

 

I place my hand on his and he looks at me. Smiling softly I look into his eyes, “I think I made up my mind.”


End file.
